Glimpses Traducción
by natyob
Summary: Harry es separado de los Dursley por los Servicios de Protección Infantil y llevado a un orfanato, mientras que Snape es el encargado de buscarlo. Aviso: se menciona abuso infantil y violencia leves. No es SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Glimpses.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 1

Un Harry Potter de diez años, despertó bruscamente de su sueño lleno de grandes motocicletas voladoras y semigigantes, al escuchar unos ruidosos golpes en la puerta de su "habitación".

Si bien es cierto cualquier otro niño de su edad, hubiera despertado asustado, el pequeño niño se levantó resignado, al escuchar su habitual llamada de despertador, la cual solía llegar acompañada de los gritos de su "amorosa" tía.

-¡Arriba! ¡Levántate!- fue el primer saludo del día, el cual le llegó duramente, a través de la rendija de la puerta de su alacena, en la cual se había visto obligado a dormir desde que tenía memoria.

Harry se estiró, mientras intentaba no agitar mucho su cabeza, en la cual se esta formando un muy conocido dolor de cabeza; conciente de la oscuridad que reinaba en el pequeño espacio, se puso a buscar a tientas sus lentes, intentando apresurarse para no molestar aún más a su Tía Petunia.

Cuando logró llegar a la puerta, se encontró de frente con la cara furiosa de su tía, la cual con el ceño fruncido, sin darle verdadera importancia, era bien conocido por el chico que esta no le tenía ningún aprecio.

"— quiero el desayuno preparado dentro de diez minutos — es mejor que te apresures si quieres realizar tus otras tareas a tiempo, no puede creer que incluso te permitamos vivir en esta casa —eres un vago y un malagradecido, duermes hasta casi el mediodía!"

Tía Petunia, apenas van a ser las seis…— murmuró Harry en señal de protesta.

No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono—le chilló para luego agregar ¿Porqué no estoy oliendo el tocino…?

Harry ignoró los gritos y corrió a la cocina, se marchó pensando que podría haber sido peor, no, siempre había sido peor.

Pasado el desayuno, Harry y su primo Dudley, se prepararon para ir a la escuela, mientras iban de camino, los amigos de Dudley se les habían ido sumando, dispuestos a jugar el entretenimiento favorito de su líder "la caza de Harry"; este consistía en atraparlo para que su primo pudiera golpearlo.

Al reconocer sus intenciones, Harry decidió salir corriendo, buscando la seguridad de la escuela; al llegar a ella, pudo respirar con un poco de tranquilidad, llenándose de pensamientos positivos, por un lado comenzaba su último año de escuela primaria, por el otro y aún más importante, no tendría que estar en la misma clase que su primo. Dudley había sido asignado a otro maestro, por lo que al menos podría evitarlo una gran parte del día.

Cuando se sentó en su pupitre, el dolor de cabeza que lo había estado molestando desde la mañana, se reanudó con mayor fuerza; desanimado, se puso a pensar que tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, llegando a su casa podría escabullirse al botiquín de las medicinas y encontrar alguna aspirina.

Cualquier otro chico hubiera optado por quedarse a descansar en casa, pero harry sabía que sus tíos lo matarían, si él faltara a la escuela por cualquier motivo, especialmente por algo que había sido culpa suya, así que esperó a que el dolor desapareciera.

¿"Harry? ¿Estás bien, querido?"

Harry volteo confundido a ver a su maestra la Sra. Meath mirándolo con preocupación.

—"Sí, señora, solo no estaba prestando atención por un momento."

Ella sonrió y le entregó su prueba de ortografía. Harry vacilante se acercó y la tomó. Él miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que sabía la mayoría de las palabras, a pesar de que no había estudiado. Esto era un pedido de tía Petunia, por supuesto. Tenía prohibido ser mejor que Dudley en cualquier cosa. Y puesto que Dudley se hubiera equivocado en casi todas las preguntas, el niño decidió hacer lo mismo.

Al finalizar el examen, Harry revisó sus respuestas al igual que cualquier otro estudiante normal. Pero mientras los estudiantes normales comprueban no tener errores, Harry empezó a comprobar si sus palabras estaban bien escritas para cambiarlas. La sra. Meath le sonrió brillantemente cuando se acercó para recoger el formulario.

Cuando la maestra despidió a la clase al terminar el día, llamó a Harry a su escritorio. "Sí, señora Meath?" le respondió este respetuosamente, mientras caminaba entre los pupitres acercándose a su profesora que se encontraba sentada en una esquina del salón. Se detuvo en pie lejos del frente del escritorio, fuera del alcance de sus brazos como le habían enseñado – o mejor dicho, como él había aprendido.

"Ah. Harry. Contéstame algo ¿Cómo se escribe 'vislumbrar'? Te faltó escribirlo en el examen", agregó mientras buscaba su mirada.

V-i-l-u-m-b-r-a-r, fue la respuesta del niño mientras clavaba su vista en el suelo.

"justo como yo pensaba. Lo dejaste en blanco a propósito " cariño," le informó, haciendo una marca en un papel que, en una observación más cercana, parecía ser su prueba de ortografía. "Necesitas estudiar más".

Harry asintió sin mucha fuerza, volviéndose para seguir su camino, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de su maestra:

—"Realmente, Harry. No se que voy a hacer contigo, si no te esfuerzas voy a tener que hablar con tus padres." — Lo reprendió.

—"No son mis padres"—, le susurró el muchacho.

—"Que quieres decir, querido," — continuó, no se a que te refieres…

"No son mis padres. Son mi tía y mi tío," le corrigió Harry, casi enojado por la confusión. No quería ser conocido como su hijo. Ellos no lo trataban como su hijo. "Mis padres están muertos", agregó. Al final sus palabras parecían ser más duras de lo que nunca habían sido.

La sra. Meath se levantó. "Oh. Lo siento, Harry,"decía mientras lo calmaba, tirando el muchacho en un abrazo. Ella lo empujó lejos ligeramente, sosteniéndolo a lo largo del brazo, una mano suave en cada hombro. "Voy a aprobar tu examen, querido. Me mostraste que sabes la materia, por lo menos un poco."

"¡No!" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry casi en un grito. "¡Tengo que mal! ¡Tengo que salir mal! ¿Qué pasa si Dudley reprueba?" La última pregunta sonó histéricamente. Sus gritos causaron que la profesora lo acerca una vez más. Harry se preguntó ociosamente cuando fue que ella se había movido alrededor de la mesa sin él darse cuenta.

—"¿Qué?" — preguntó suavemente. "Harry, cielo, ¿qué pasa si Dudley sale mejor que tú en la prueba"?

El moreno negó con la cabeza violentamente, casi desprendiendo sus gafas detrás de las orejas. El profesor intentó conseguir que respondiera una vez más, un poco sospechosa esta vez.

"¿quieres decirme como obtuviste este hematoma?" preguntó ella, rozando un pulgar ligeramente en la mejilla del niño, donde un golpe de su tía Petunia había comenzado a formar una contusión.

El chico abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, aparentemente magnificadas a través de sus gafas redondas, con horror. "No, por favor", susurró. "Hará que sea aún peor."

¿"que será peor"? —Su sospecha fue clara en su rostro ahora. ¿Que estaba sucediendo en la casa de este pobre muchacho? Cuando Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente otra vez, la sra. Meath suspiró. "Muy bien entonces, Harry," le concedió, antes de dejarlo ir. "¿Estás listo para ir a casa, entonces? Yo te acompañaré hasta la acera."

Cuando Harry asintió a regañadientes, le dejó ir a recoger su mochila antes de caminar juntos hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron a la salida, se volvió hacia él. "Harry"... El muchacho la miró curiosamente en respuesta a escuchar su nombre. "No es nada. Ve a casa, querido."

Vio como su estudiante caminaba sin ánimo por la calle, girando en la esquina en un ángulo agudo. Y mientras caminaba lentamente de vuelta hasta su clase, ella sacó su teléfono celular, suspirando mientras marcaba un número de teléfono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 2.

Dos días después, miembros del personal del Servicio de Protección Infantil se presentaron en la calle de Privet Drive; esté era un típico vecindario de los suburbios donde nunca pasaba nada interesante, por lo que la llegada de los oficiales fue seguida con obvio interés.

Solo un pequeño niño no mostraba su curiosidad; Harry se encontraba en esos momentos encerrado en su pequeña alacena, se sentía bastante débil y cansado, ya que, debido a su imprudencia, sus tíos le habían castigado por dejar ver su situación familiar a su maestra, mostrando su "ingratitud" por todas las molestias que causaba a su familia.

Estando completamente agotado por el encierro y el hambre, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al escuchar, a dos voces desconocidas, llamar a la puerta y preguntar por su nombre. Al inclinarse para ver por la rendija de la cerradura, pudo notar que estas voces pertenecían a dos oficiales uniformados, por lo que se dispuso a escuchar su conversación con atención.

Después de las preguntas de rigor, y de aclarar el motivo de su visita, la voz de Tío Vernon retumbó indignada, dando a entender de qué se trataba no solo de una equivocación sino también de una injusticia:

¿"Harry? ¿Abusado? Patrañas, ningún niño es tratado con mayor cariño y bondad…"se interrumpió gritando: Petunia ¿estas escuchando esto? Piensan que abusamos de Harry y vienen a llevárselo…Volviéndose a los agentes agregó, no puedo creer tantas mentiras, el niño, al contrario es tan mimado que está echado a perder.

Harry, estaba a punto de estallar del coraje en su alacena antes de darse cuenta de que definitivamente estaba atrapado, observó con indignación cómo su tía Petunia apareció junto a Dudley comiendo helado mientras se acercaban hacia los agentes. Ella había entendido la clara indirecta oculta en el tono de voz de Vernon.

"¿tú no estas siendo abusado, verdad, D – Harry?" la voz Tía Petunia sonó con falsa dulzura. Plantó un beso descuidado en la mejilla pegajosa de su hijo, mientras lo instaba a responder.

Dudley inhaló bruscamente. ¿"Abusado? ¡Obtengo siempre todos los helados que quiero!" le gritó a los oficiales, sacudiendo su cuchara en el aire. Entonces él entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué me llamaste H –?" Su pregunta fue cortada abruptamente cuando su madre inmediatamente le sacó fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

Tío Vernon observó a su esposa e hijo, haciendo una pausa para lanzar una mirada discreta hacia el armario bajo las escaleras. Miró detrás de los hombres aún en pie, mientras esperaba que estos no notaran el temblor de la pequeña puerta. "¿Ven? D – Harry no sufre de ningún abuso, ¡se le consiente en todo! Él es muy feliz con su helado,"exclamó, agitando una mano hacia la puerta por donde Dudley y Petunia habían desaparecido y ahora estaban hablando tranquilamente.

"Nos dimos cuenta,"dijo uno de los hombres uniformados, con una expresión de asco claramente escrita en su cara. "Aunque —"

El otro agente lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Bueno, ya que Harry parece estar perfectamente bien, nosotros vamos a dejar pasar la denuncia por ahora. Pero si escuchamos otro informe, no será bueno para usted... "

"sí, sí, bien..." coincidió tío Vernon con impaciencia, comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Un momento!" gritó Harry, casi sin querer. "¡él no es Harry, soy yo!

Un brazo se atravesó en la puerta inmediatamente, impidiendo que se cerrara. El hombre gimió de dolor cuando Vernon empujó con mas fuerza haciendo el moviendo aún más difícil, pero se negó a ceder, murmurando amenazas a través de la puerta. Cuando Vernon finalmente le dejó pasar, frotó su brazo y comenzó a mascullar maldiciones. El otro agente se volvió buscando de donde había salido la voz de Harry.

"¿Harry?" llamó tentativamente, dando un pequeño paso dentro de la casa y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de tío Vernon que exclamaba: —ustedes no son bienvenidos en esta casa, ¿Cómo pueden entrar en mi casa sin permiso?… exijo ver una orden.

El primer hombre, se volvió a donde estaba Vernon, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un papel doblado; al extendérsela le murmuró tiene usted razón, no podemos entrar sin su permiso, esta es la orden y está debidamente firmada.

Ignorando la palidez extrema que se había instalado en la cara del hombre, siguió llamando al niño que buscaban, con un mal presentimiento rondándole la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, escuchó una débil voz que le contestaba, sin poder precisar de donde venía.

"¡estoy aquí!" dijo Harry, alzando su voz."Estoy en el armario".

El primer agente se quedó impresionado por esas palabras, y se detuvo inmediatamente frotando su brazo. Viendo como aumentaba el desdén dentro de él, fue y trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se movía, algo la tenía bloqueada.

"¿Por qué no se abre la puerta?"Su voz sonó fría y dura como la mismísima muerte. Tío Vernon parecía haber perdido su voz y su ira; él había palidecido y sus ojos habían crecido como platillos. Harry habría encontrado la situación divertida si no estuviera tan asustado.

"tiene puesto el seguro", le informó Harry tranquilamente, manteniendo sus ojos en tío Vernon a través de las rendijas desconfiadamente. "Tienes que deslizar el perno".

El agente tendió la mano y deslizó el seguro haciendo que la puerta sonara ruidosamente al abrirse. Cuando entró por la pequeña puerta, Harry saltó hacia atrás, apiñándose en la esquina más lejana de su colchón. Al chocar con la pared una estatuilla derribó uno de los estantes detrás de Harry y cayó a sus pies. Este lo ignoró, después de darles escasamente apenas un vistazo. El hombre abrió la boca al observar el pequeño espacio debajo de las escaleras, se fijó en el colchón que había sido atascado dentro, en los estantes cortos escasamente llenos de pequeños juguetes y figuras, en el desordenado letrero de la "Habitación de Harry" que había sido garabateado en el interior de la puerta con un crayón. La parte inferior de los estantes demostró crudos dibujos de coches y motos, de un medio gigante y una pareja normal con la etiqueta 'mis padres'. Una parte inferior del estante entero había sido coloreada en verde.

"¿qué son estos?" le preguntó el agente con interés, mientras intentaba calmarse para no asustar aún más al chico.

"Cosas que sueño", susurró Harry, con su voz temblando ligeramente por el miedo. "La mayoría de ellos son pesadillas. Como éste,"(se refirió a los garabatos verdes)"Yo sigo soñando con luz verde".

"Ah, ya veo," respondió el agente, intentando relacionar los garabatos de Harry con la situación en que vivía. Él miró hacia el otro agente antes de intentar hacer salir al niño de ese lugar, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.

El primer agente, al ver el enojo de su compañero, trató de calmarlo, ya que el chico había vuelto a esconderse en la "seguridad" de su habitación, diciéndole que entendía como se sentía pero era mejor mantener la cabeza fría.

"Habla por ti mismo, Edwards," replicó el agente furioso, levantándose otra vez. Cuando Edwards retomó la tediosa tarea de conseguir que Harry saliera, se volvió hacia Vernon Y agregó Sr. Dursley, le aseguro que esto es más que suficiente evidencia para tomar el Sr. Potter desde su casa".

"¡No! ¡Él no está siendo abusado! ¡Opta por estar allí!"

Edwards interrumpió la conversación hablando con enojo: "Señor Dursley, aunque el Sr. Potter haya decidido estar en el armario, le aseguro que no disfrutaría de estar encerrado todo el día en un espacio tan pequeño." Él miró detrás de Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza al oír la afirmación. "Y claramente, el niño se esconde de usted, lo que me muestra que podría haber más abuso contra el niño en este hogar del que sólo hemos visto durante esta visita hoy".

"¡no pueden llevárselo!" gritó Vernon una vez más, mientras su gran bigote temblaba. "Él... Él..."

"¿De verdad lamenta tener que prescindir de él, señor Dursley? Siempre podrá encontrar a otra persona para freír el tocino" lo cortó el otro agente airadamente. "Yo puedo olerlo en su ropa..."

Calma Drop, le instó Edwards; el agente Drop se acercó a Harry revisando que no tuviera otras heridas, mientras le apuraba para salir de esa casa pronto.

Al notar que Vernon no agregó nada más que balbuceos incoherentes, los dos hombres llevaron a Harry hacia fuera de la puerta y lo subieron en un todoterreno negro. Al alejarse, Drop miró con enojo por la ventana. Harry había pegado su cabeza en el asiento delantero, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban temerosos cuando al fin se atrevió a preguntar que sería de él después de todo esto.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó con ansiedad.

Edwards le respondieron suavemente, tranquilizándolo mientras lanzaba miradas molestas hacia Drop, que todavía estaba sentado en un silencio hosco. "No te preocupes, Harry. Nunca tendrás que volver con tus familiares, jamás. Te lo prometo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 3

Severus Snape levantó la cabeza de su precaria posición por encima del caldero cuando se percató de que alguien intenta contactarlo por la red flu haciendo sonar sus alarmas. Él limpió sus manos rápidamente antes de salir de su laboratorio personal en Hogwarts dispuesto a encarar a aquel que osaba interrumpir su valioso trabajo.

Al acercarse a la chimenea pudo escuchar claramente la voz de un hombre mayor llamándolo con prisa.

"¡Severus, eres tu!" exclamó el hombre ansioso, para luego calmarse al reconocer al joven maestro.

El único e irrepetible, pensaba Severus con sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba ya que se podía ver nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de Albus con todo y su larga barba blanca, que sobresalía de la chimenea. Molesto, se preguntó por qué el director le molestaría. Seguro habría problemas con alguno de sus Slytherins.

"Director, ¿a qué le debo el placer?" No quería que la última parte sonara bruscamente. Pero siendo honesto, no se sentía particularmente tentado a ser amable.

"Severus" le reprendió el anciano. "Necesitamos tu ayuda para asuntos urgentes. Encuéntrame en mi oficina".

Snape estabilizó la poción en su laboratorio antes de salir a los fríos pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. El director debería haber sabido mejor, que al interrumpir a Severus durante su tiempo reservado para la elaboración de pociones, su mal humor empezaría a salir a flote. Por otra parte, una molesta voz en la parte posterior de su cerebro le dijo que este tema realmente debía ser importante. Para el Director, al menos, se mofó Snape.

Él atravesó con confianza el sendero detrás de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, para encontrarlos a él y a Minerva ya sentados en uno de los sillones de felpa directamente al otro lado del escritorio del Director.

"Minerva", saludó al entrar, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y se asomó sin hacer nada antes de volverse hacia los dos adultos de aspecto preocupado. "Director, ¿qué a ocurrido?" preguntó con un claro interés presente en su voz.

"Harry Potter ha sido… –"comenzó Albus, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la profesora de transformaciones sentada frente a él.

"El Sr. Potter no puede quedarse con sus familiares." Minerva le miró con severidad, observando las reacciones de Snape con la cautela habitual.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Snape se quebró. "¿Por qué? Director, usted sabe muy bien que el Sr. Potter debe permanecer con sus familiares para que las protecciones de sangre sigan protegiéndolo a él y la casa. ¿Seguramente no la ha olvidado? ¿O acaso se ha determinado que una casa normal es muy poca cosa para el Niño-que-Vivió"? se burló mientras veía con ironía a McGonagall.

"Yo no he estado allí en absoluto, Severus," le corrigió Minerva. "Arabella Figg, que ha estado vigilándolo discretamente los últimos nueve años, nos ha informado que el Sr. Potter fue llevado a un orfanato ayer."

"¿Por qué razón? ¡Eso es absurdo, Director!" Volviéndose a Albus agregó."Usted dijo que el lugar más seguro para él sería con sus familiares".

"Severus". Snape se calmó momentáneamente, casi gruñendo internamente por el efecto que el Director tenía sobre él.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" La voz de Snape salió un poquitín más exasperada de lo que él había planeado. ¿"Llevar al niño con sus familiares? Seguramente si el gobierno se lo llevó, fue por una buena razón"

"Estoy seguro que así fue, a menos que los Dursley le enviaran lejos ellos mismos", le recordó Albus. "Tengo que averiguar el motivo de su retiro de Privet Drive. "Y entonces necesito que lo adoptes…"

"¿Adoptarlo? ¡¿Adoptarlo?!" Snape rechinó los dientes, mientras sus ojos casi saltaban de sus órbitas. "¿le parezco un padre a usted? ¿Del niño Potter, nada menos? Su padre fue mi enemigo jurado, lo ha fue desde que tenía once años de edad. Y esperas que tome en su hijo como... como... "Él se arrastró. "Estás loco de remate, Albus. Te lo he estado diciendo por años."

"Severus, eres la mejor opción para él. Eres joven – tú puedes mantenerte al día con él, y puedes enfocar tu atención en él como un niño necesita. El año que viene, él va a empezar en Hogwarts y ya no tendrá que estar viviendo contigo. Es realmente solo por un año, Severus". Le suplicó Minerva, tratando de que entrara en razón.

"¡No puedo manejar un año con el chico de Potter, Director! ¡A de ser igual que su padre! Me niego; mi atención se centra exclusivamente en mis proyectos. Arruinará mis cosas, él me molestará. Él matará mi progreso". Exclamó completamente aterrado por la perspectiva. Solo eso le faltaría tener que lidiar con la arrogancia y el irrespeto de un niño mimado.

"No hables mal de las personas antes de conocerlas, Severus." Su tono era fuerte cuando ocupó una mano para detener la interjección de Snape. "Y confío en que serás capaz de impedir que se lastime a sí mismo en tu área personal de laboratorio. Él tiene diez, es más que capaz de mantener a sí mismo fuera de peligro dentro de situaciones normales". Le explicó el Director agitando despreocupadamente una mano para enfatizar su razonamiento.

"Él debe haber hecho algo grave para ser expulsado de la casa de sus parientes, Albus!" protestó Snape airadamente.

Dumbledore fijo sus ojos en él con una mirada firme, ojos azules, se clavaron en los negros de Snape. "voy esperar que regreses con el Sr. Potter, pide información sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, Severus".

Snape, que iba saliendo furioso de la oficina, se limitó a hacer un ruido apagado, que se podía interpretar como una respuesta afirmativa aunque disconforme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 4

Snape se apareció airadamente en el orfanato donde se encontraba el chico Potter. Sólo quería terminar su encargo y volver a la tranquilidad de sus mazmorras. Aún cuando Dumbledore había insistido que él era la mejor persona para llevarse al niño, Snape estaba seguro de que se trataba de una equivocación; conteniendo su molestia, se consoló a sí mismo recordando que no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Mientras caminaba en busca de algún encargado iba pensando en las muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. En primer lugar, Snape no era un padre. Nadie podría mirarlo y ver eso. En segundo lugar, no le debía nada a James Potter; no quería lidiar con el maldito mocoso, el cual estaba seguro sería una copia de su padre, con su misma arrogancia y estupidez. No se sentía dispuesto a mostrar caridad con un irritante chico al cual además tendría que darle protección.

Como fuera. Él era el niño-que-vivió, irritante, pagado de sí mismo y amante de la fama y por supuesto nunca nada podría ocurrirle al precioso Salvador de Dumbledore, seguro estaba acostumbrado a tener a todos pendientes de sus caprichos, y exigiría los mayores privilegios; solo la culpa de haber sido quien reveló la dichosa profecía que cambiaría el mundo mágico, le salvó de dar media vuelta y enfrentarse a la ira de su mentor.

Al caminar, recordaba claramente su encuentro con los familiares del muchacho; la palabra 'enojados' sería un eufemismo para la manera en que los Dursley habían actuado a la llegada de Snape a su puerta. Había empujado y amenazado, se encargó de engatusar a los muggles para finalmente acabar rendido sin que nadie le diera razones del chico.

Lo único que ha conseguido reunir (de los vecinos, lamentablemente) fue que dos hombres uniformados habían discutido fuera de la puerta de los Dursley en la tarde del sábado y después de un breve combate de gritos de Vernon, el niño había sido escoltado hacia fuera a un todoterreno negro y no había sido visto desde entonces.

De su actitud indiferente, Snape pensó que no le importaba a nadie la desaparición del niño. Claro Potter debía ser mimado como un príncipe, arrogante, más allá de la creencia, tanto es así que incluso a los vecinos les disgustaba al punto que ellos estaban disfrutando bastante el hecho de que había desaparecido misteriosamente con dos hombres no identificados.

Rumiando esos pensamientos un atisba de sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios, dándole un aspecto macabro, al entrar por la pesada puerta del orfanato, se sorprendió al ver que el niño de diez años que buscaba, apenas si aparentaba unos siete, debido a su pequeña estatura y bajo peso. Claramente era un Potter, no había lugar para ninguna duda.

El cabello oscuro y rebelde, la nariz aguda e incluso las malditas gafas con marco circular, decían a gritos que era hijo de James Potter, el chico era igual que su padre a esa edad. Pero la figura desgarbada de James estaba oculta por el hueco de las mejillas y las costillas dolorosamente visibles.

Snape no podía dejar de temblar cuando el chico se volvió mirándolo con sus grandes ojos. Oh Merlín, los ojos del muchacho. Snape no pudo evitar la puñalada de dolor que se disparó a través de él, cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos de Lily como tenía tantas otras veces.

Con dolor recordó el calor que estos le transmitían y el sufrimiento de saber que era el único culpable de que su amistad se hubiera arruinado, y que su gran amor, había muerto sin haberle perdonado.

Snape sacudió su cabeza tratando de apagar estos pensamientos, se acercó para hablar con la rubia bonita, que ayudaba a cuidar a los niños, sobre sus intenciones de adoptar al joven Harry Potter.

Ella había protestado, mencionando cómo el niño solo había sido en el orfanato durante un día mientras que otros habían estado allí durante toda su vida, pero Snape fue obviamente muy firme en su decisión. Realmente no había nada que ella podía decirle para hacerle cambiar de idea, aún si así lo deseara.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa real con el pensamiento de verse arrastrando a algún niño Muggle de pelo rubio y ojos azules en lugar de Potter, en el que la mujer había insistido debía conocer. Pero no, él adoptaría a Potter. En realidad odiaba esa palabra, silbada entre sus dientes apretados: adoptar.

Antes de que ella fuera a recoger a Potter, Snape la detuvo, pidiéndole que le contará porqué el niño había sido llevado a ese lugar. "Tiene usted razón, fue la respuesta de la joven; disculpe mi torpeza. Voy a darle una rápida reunión informativa. Es procedimiento estándar para todos los casos de abuso, como usted sabrá."

Snape casi se ahoga con el agua que él mismo se había servido desde el dispensador de agua en la esquina de la habitación. ¿"Abusado"? preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella asintió tristemente. "Pobre muchacho. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que ha vivido a través de las cicatrices – "(Snape se atragantó otra vez)", diría que ha sido muy lastimado.

Es delicado, Sr. Snape y él tiene que ser tratado apropiadamente. Cuando hace algo mal, tiene que ser suave. Va a estar esperando que le castiguen con un cinturón o Dios sabe qué más. Tuvimos algunos problemas con él esta mañana, sabe.

Lo trataron como a un esclavo." agregó después de un momento de silencio doloroso, mientras miraba con comprensión la expresión absolutamente horrorizada de Snape. "Supongo que si usted necesita ayuda en las tareas que realiza, no habrá ningún problema hacerle hacerlas."

Una risa oscura, sin sentido del humor se escapó de su boca, y buscó los ojos de Snape vacilante. No estaba sorprendida de ver dolor allí. "Si lo desea, puedo llevarle a conocer a los agentes que lo sacaron de su antigua casa."."No estoy segura de que fue lo que presenciaron, pero le aseguro que fue lo suficientemente malo como para traerlo aquí inmediatamente".

Snape consideró esta opción con cuidado, estudiando con atención los ojos de la mujer sentada delante de él. "Supongo que eso se puede arreglar". Ella asintió, sonriendo al reconocer en la cara del hombre la ira mezclada con incredulidad, sabiendo que donde fuera llevado ese pequeño, no volvería a ser lastimado otra vez.

Volviéndose con prontitud, se levanto mientras gritaba "¡Harry!" llamó. Un niño pálido y enfermizo llegó corriendo junto a ella. Los adultos no se habían perdido la ansiedad leve que se hacía presente en su rostro. "Quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo tutor, el Sr. Severus Snape". Agregó señalando en dirección a Snape.

Harry lo miró con ojos temerosos y alarmados. Eran los ojos de Lily, se recordó Severus con una punzada. El dolor que vio en esas profundidades le lastimó aún más de lo que quiso reconocer.

"¿Sr. S-Snape?" el chico tartamudeaba, estando aún en shock permanente, mirándolo tentativamente. Al ver que no había ningún peligro aparente, extendió su mano intentando actuar con educación. "Yo soy Harry. Harry Potter, señor."

Severus sacudió la mano del niño firmemente, ligeramente divertido por su actitud. "gusto en conocerle, señor Potter". Las palabras le salieron antes de que Snape pudiera detenerlas. Rápidamente soltó al muchacho apurándolo para salir de ahí.

Después de algunas horas de papeleo terriblemente largo y aburrido, Snape estaba de pie, estirando la espalda y tratando de detener un bostezo. Necesitaría unas buenas pociones para el dolor y rigidez de la espalda y los hombros cuando por fin volviera a sus aposentos. Él recogió al muchacho que se encontraba adormilado en una banca y despidiéndose de los funcionarios, salieron ambos del edificio.

Snape siempre había odiado tener que usar el subterráneo muggle, pero después de escuchar solo algunos de los hechos más superficiales de la relación abusiva de Harry con sus familiares, estuvo más que dispuesto a sacrificar unas horas más de su tiempo para hacer más cómodo el viaje del niño.

Dos horas más tarde, luego de golpes y sacudidas, y de un viaje aun más accidentado en el autobús noctámbulo, Severus suspiró agradecido al llegar a su destino; se encontraba sorprendido de poder moverse incluso cuando la espalda le dolía tanto.

Potter se había dormido una vez que se acostumbró a las sensaciones desconocidas del subterráneo, y Snape se encontró levantando al joven y cojeando a través de las puertas de Hogwarts. Nunca había estado tan contento en su vida de estar nuevamente en el castillo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto, Snape metió cuidadosamente al muchacho en la única cama en el salón. Arropándolo, se dispuso a observar el patrón de respiración del niño. Parecía casi irregular. Snape negó con su cabeza y volvió a la sala de estar, donde sacó algunas pociones de su armario antes de tenderse en el sofá a dormir.

Su último pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño fue que este iba a ser un año muy largo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 5

Harry sintió unas fuertes náuseas al despertar. En realidad no podía recordar exactamente en que lugar estaba; solo era consciente de que no estaba dentro de su alacena, y, al notar que no esta encerrado fue a buscar el cuarto de baño.

Pero al salir, se percató de un grave problema ¿Donde estaban las escaleras? Si él no lograba llegar al baño en ese momento, iba a terminar vomitando el suelo; aterrado, emprendió su búsqueda, al pensar que su Tía Petunia lo mataría si ensuciaba su hermosa alfombra.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Harry se inclinó, vaciando su estómago en el frío suelo de piedra. Sintió lástima de sí mismo, al pensar que ni siquiera pudo aprovechar la mejor cena que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Demasiado mareado para moverse, y pensando en el castigo que recibiría al día siguiente, se acurrucó en una pelota en el piso y se dejó llevar por un sueño irregular.

Snape se despertó y escuchó inmediatamente al niño lloriqueando. Extrañado, notó que el sonido no venía desde la habitación, por lo que se levantó apresuradamente. Tímidamente asomó detrás del sofá, donde pudo ver a un muy pálido Harry Potter, que estaba acomodado como una bola en el suelo de piedra. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el vómito junto a él, Snape gimió lastimosamente.

_Por la barba de Merlín, Albus. Yo no firmé para esto._

Sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento, desapareció los restos del vómito antes de acercarse más al niño. Buscando llamar su atención, se despejó la garganta ruidosamente.

"Sr. Potter", le llamó con voz fuerte. El muchacho saltó a sus pies con un grito de terror, luego se tambaleó peligrosamente, gimiendo levemente. Bien hecho, Snape, se dijo. Asústalo, es lo que cualquier tutor haría, se reprochó a sí mismo.

Le tomó de la mano con suavidad, tratando de calmar al niño, para luego llevarlo hacia el dormitorio. Cuando observó sus piernas temblorosas, Snape decidió que el fuerzo del niño había sido suficiente por lo que se acercó para tomar al niño en sus brazos.

Despejándose la garganta otra vez agregó. "Sr. Potter, cuando esté enfermo, espero que usted permanezca en la cama. También espero que la próxima vez pueda encontrar el baño, no vuelva a vomitar en mi piso."

"Lo siento, tío Vernon," respondió el niño gimiendo. Al notar que esta confundido Snape lo miró agudamente y suspiró. Este definitivamente iba a ser un día largo.

Después de depositar el niño en la cama e informándole a donde estaba el baño, Snape se alejó para vestirse y darse una buena ducha. No tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un niño, especialmente a uno enfermo. Él trajo algunas pociones de su reserva personal antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio. Potter había vomitado otra vez, esta vez en todo el edredón. Típico. Snape hizo una mueca y esfumó los restos otra vez.

Extendió una mano vacilante y sacudió el hombro del niño. "Sr. Potter, necesito que usted beba esto."

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, estaban desenfocados y deliraba producto de una alta fiebre. Snape había descorchado el reductor de la fiebre y sostuvo el frasco sobre los labios del chico.

"¡No!" Potter gritó cuando el frasco tocó sus labios. Él empujó el brazo lejos ferozmente, y Snape tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no derramar la poción por todo el piso. "¡No, tío! ¡Usted no puede darme nada! ¡No debo tomarlo!"

_¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese chico?_ Teniendo en cuenta su estado trató de calmarlo hablándole suavemente: "Sr. Potter, yo no soy tu tío y francamente, me siento algo ofendido de que me como tal".

"¡Estás mintiendo!" exclamó el muchacho antes de romper a llorar, colocando su cabeza lejos y cerrando con fuerza sus labios.

"¿Y por qué haría eso?" le interrogó Snape glacialmente, mientras golpeaba con su pie el suelo de piedra. Empezaba a molestarse en ese momento, estaba cansado y consideraba que realmente no tenía tiempo para eso.

"¡A nadie le importa si estoy enfermo! ¡Nunca nadie viene! Es una trampa, quiere que tome las medicinas para decir que las he robado. "Sólo quiere que me castiguen ahora y deban enviarme de vuelta hacia la alacena."

La voz de Potter sonaba frenética, con un claro tono de sinceridad que terminó por desgarrar el corazón del adulto. Snape se puso de pie en estado de shock. _¿Castigarlo? ¿Alacena? ¿Seguramente los Muggles no iban a castigarlo por estar enfermo, verdad?_

Cuando Snape habló otra vez, su voz era un poco más suave. "Bueno, yo soy diferente. Ahora, Sr. Potter, espero que tome esto. Le ayudará a recuperarse más rápido."

Potter lo miró desconfiadamente, parpadeando fuerte, en un intento de centrarse en su rostro. Snape sabía que no le iba a ser posible – el niño ni siquiera tenía sus gafas. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

"Es un reductor de fiebre. Ahora, tráguese la maldita… "tosió con fuerza en un intento por encubrir su pequeño desliz, recordando un poco tarde las palabras de la encargada del orfanato. "Ahora por favor tome esto, Sr. Potter."Aclaró.

Harry abrió su boca vacilante, y Snape apresuró el frasco a sus labios otra vez, preparado para otro estallido repentino. Pero el muchacho no protestó cuando el líquido oscuro fue vertido por su garganta aunque arrugó la cara por su sabor.

"esta otra es una poción para dormir sin sueños. Fiel a su nombre, lo hará dormir sin sueños o alucinaciones, de hecho,"añadió como quien no quiere la cosa. Potter tomó el líquido Aguamarina rápidamente, haciendo muecas ligeramente por el sabor.

Snape sonrió y dejó al niño dormir. Realmente no podía lidiar con un niño enfermo de diez años de edad. _¿Qué había estado pensando cuando aceptó hacerse cargo del mocoso?_ Se preguntó antes de arroparlo y comprobar su temperatura otra vez; suspiró con satisfacción al observar que las pociones empezaban a tener efecto en él.

Luego de un último vistazo, abandonó la habitación, no sin antes colocar un par de hechizos que le avisaran si el niño llegaba a despertar.

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas, cuando su magia le alertó que Potter estaba despierto. Snape retiró su nariz del libro tenía abierto en su regazo y suspiró antes de marcar la página y colocarlo sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Tinky", llamó con su voz profunda y clara, esperando al pequeño elfo, el cual apareció en su habitación con un pequeño Plop.

"¿Sí, maestro de pociones?" chilló el pequeño elfo inclinándose frente al hombre, ¿en que puede serle útil Tinky? Preguntó mientras retorcía con nerviosismo sus manos.

"Necesito que me traigas un plato de sopa y agua". Fue la seca respuesta de Snape, cansado de tantas reverencias y balbuceos.

El elfo se marchó con rapidez y volvió a los pocos minutos cargado con una bandeja pesada. Snape la tomó de sus manos y se dispuso a caminar hacia el dormitorio en el que Potter se encontraba dormido, ignorando el pop que señaló la desaparición de Tinky justo detrás de él.

"Sr. Potter,"se dirigió a él Snape, mientras empujaba la puerta abierta con su hombro. Él estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, viendo como el niño lo veía con sorpresa, con sus gafas ligeramente torcidas en su pálido rostro. Snape le preguntó animadamente "¿te sientes mejor?"

"¿Tío Vernon?"Preguntó Potter incierto. Snape se movió delante del niño para poder verlo mejor, murmurando un rápido lumus en la lámpara de la esquina. Esta iluminó brillantemente la habitación y Snape rápidamente se encargó de atenuarla a un nivel de claridad manejable para el niño.

"Honestamente, Potter, ¿parezco tan gordo como ese patán?" gruñó Snape, sorprendido ante la mirada de alivio que se posó sobre la cara del niño cuando las características de Snape se distinguieron por la tenue luz.

"No, Señor," le respondió el chico tranquilamente.

"Me tomo su comportamiento como que sí se siente mejor. Ahora, debe comer,"le exigió Snape, antes de empujar el plato de sopa en el regazo del muchacho. Potter lo miró con muda sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en toda su vida.

Malinterpretando su comportamiento, le espetó bruscamente"¡No está envenenada, niño, debes comer!" Harry levantó una mano temblorosa hacia la cuchara y se llevó un poco a la boca. Su temblor causó que la totalidad de su contenido fuera a derramarse sobre su camisa antes de llegar a sus labios agrietados. Snape silenciosamente arqueó una ceja y miró a Potter intentarlo de nuevo, sólo para terminar con los mismos resultados.

_Oh, Merlín, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto._

El maestro de pociones se había inclinado hacia adelante con un gruñido y le arrebató el recipiente de las manos, desapareciendo a su vez la sopa de la camisa y la colcha. Armándose de valor y paciencia, tomó una cucharada y presionó el metal caliente en los labios de Potter, asintiendo con la cabeza en aprobación cuando el niño abrió su boca y se tragó obedientemente el líquido caliente.

_Estoy alimentando a un Potter_, se dijo. _Estoy alimentando en la boca, al hijo de James Potter._

Llevando cucharada tras cucharada de sopa a la boca del niño, se sintió gratamente agradecido cuando vio que el recipiente estaba vacío. Desapareció el tazón y se levantó hábilmente, cogiendo el vaso de agua antes de que se volcara la bandeja en su regazo. Tomándolo con prisa lo apretó en la boca del niño.

"Bebe", le ordenó Snape. Esta vez Potter obedeció sin protestar, tomando de un solo trago casi todo el contenido del vaso. Una vez que el vaso s desapareció, Snape se apresuró a salir.

"señor, por favor". La suave y suplicante voz del muchacho, llegó a sus oídos antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió sorprendido al encontrar al niño mirándolo con desesperación. Tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al ver los amados ojos de su Lily, rodeados de grandes círculos violetas, que mostraban, el mal estado en que se encontraba el pequeño.

_¿Qué más va a pedir? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para complacerlo? Voy a matar a Albus por esto._

"¿puede quedarse?" dijo Potter mirando sus manos claramente avergonzado. Snape se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, teniendo sus pies pegados al suelo. De todo lo que el chico podría pedir, lo único que quería era a alguien que se sentara junto a su cama.

"Yo soy ocup… —" Snape se interrumpió el mismo con una tos falsa. _¿Dos veces en un día, como era posible? _"Quiero decir, yo estaré aquí en un momento."

Era todo lo que podría decir sin lastimarlo antes de salir huyendo por la puerta. Una vez fuera apretó su espalda contra la pared, dejando salir la sorpresa a través de él.

El niño quería que Snape – él de todas las personas – se quedara a su lado. Severus tomó su libro de la mesa donde lo había dejado en la mañana y sacando toda la emoción de su rostro, caminó a través de la puerta, conjuró una silla frente a la cama del muchacho y se acomodó en ella.

Potter le sonrió débilmente, con agradecimiento; Snape le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, antes de dedicarse a su libro. "Si me enferma, Potter, juro..."

"Gracias, Señor." Le interrumpió Harry antes de que este terminara su falsa amenaza.

Snape se atragantó al oír las palabras del muchacho. Era imposible – no. Él debió haber oído mal. El hijo de James Potter nunca le agradecería nada. Mucho menos por algo tan pequeño y sin valor como su presencia amenazante.

Snape despejó su garganta incómodamente. "Por supuesto, Sr. Potter." Contestó mientras intentaba bajar el nudo en su garganta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 6

Cuando Harry se despertó otra vez, ya era de noche. A su alrededor todo estaba completamente oscuro. No había ventanas, y se dijo a sí mismo que el silencio solo hacía crecer su miedo.

Él se estremeció cuando una ola de pánico sacudió su cuerpo. No entendía que era lo que pasaba ¿acaso los Dursley le habían encerrado de nuevo en su alacena? ¿Sería que el hombre alto y moreno que había conocido, el mismo que había cuidado de él ayer, había decidido enviarlo de vuelta? ¿Tal vez solo lo había soñado todo?

Un nuevo golpe de terror y sorpresa lo atacó, cuando sintió unas cálidas mantas a su alrededor. Él no tenía que estar aquí. Él no tenía permitido dormir en una cama. Mucho menos entrar en algún dormitorio.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Los Dursley iban a encontrarlo. Tío Vernon iba a… - ¡no! Harry tragó saliva, arrojando las mantas alrededor de su delgada figura mientras tomaba sus gafas de la mesilla junto a la cama.

Observó con pesar que, la silla que estaba al lado de la cama cuando se había dormido, había desaparecido, este hecho fue suficiente para hacerle entender a su pobre mente atormentada, que todos estos cuidados y bondad, no fueron más que un dulce sueño.

Era obvio, como alguien iba a preocuparse por el bienestar de un fenómeno, de un chico inútil que solo sabía causar problemas a s familia.

Intentando contener estos pensamientos, saltó de la cama, mordiéndose la mejilla para contener el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar, al sentir el frío suelo de piedra contra sus pies desnudos.

Un momento, ¿Piedra? ¿Por qué -? Harry sacudió la cabeza para desechar la idea. Tenía que salir esta habitación antes de que los Dursley lo encontraran. Sabía que su castigo sería monumental, por lo que arriesgarse a ser encontrado no era una opción.

Harry se tambaleó por la habitación fría, moviendo sus manos ciegamente frente a él. Agarró el estribo de la cama con mano firme intentando recuperar el equilibrio antes de caminar tan rápido como pudo hacia lo que él supuso que era la puerta. Golpeó la pared más o menos y se tambaleó hacia atrás, antes de correrse un poco a la derecha y salir a través de la puerta. Por lo menos ya no se sentía tan enfermo.

Al llegar a un pequeño salón, su vista se aclaró un poco debido a la débil luz producida por un fuego agonizante. Agradeciendo la iluminación, Harry miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Esta no era la casa de sus parientes. ¿Dónde estaban las fotografías de Dudley, cuidadosamente colocadas en las paredes? ¿Dónde estaba el enorme retrato de la familia de los Dursley - menos Harry, por supuesto - que habían colgado en frente del sofá azul?

El único sofá en la habitación era negro y se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. El débil resplandor de la luz de las brasas hizo Harry que sospechara que estaba hecho de cuero. Aunque los cojines se veían tentativamente cómodos, Harry mantuvo alejado, él no tenía permitido sentarse en el sofá en casa de los Dursley.

Harry se volvió y caminó de puntillas por la habitación, tratando de encontrar el lugar que le correspondía en aquella estancia oscura. No había escaleras en esta casa, por lo que se preguntaba ¿donde estaba su armario?

Él comenzó a abrir las puertas procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, mirando dentro de cada una. Finalmente encontró un cuarto que parecía tener del tamaño adecuado.

Era una pequeña habitación cuadrada, lo suficientemente grande como para poder acurrucarse en el suelo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes que se alineaban desde el suelo hasta lo más alto del techo.

Los estantes estaban llenos, de lo que parecían ser frascos y cajas, pero Harry no podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir lo que tenían escrito las etiquetas. Se quitó las gafas y las puso en el suelo antes de juntar las rodillas al pecho y apoyó la mejilla contra el frío suelo.

Aliviado, al ver que se había librado de los gritos y el castigo de su tío, rápidamente se dejó llevar por el sueño, seguro de que todo estaría bien… - oh no. Las mantas, la cama desarreglada. La habitación seguro era un desastre. ¡Él sería descubierto!

Harry se levantó del suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la parte inferior del primer estante. Se agarró la parte superior de su cabeza, reprimiendo el grito de dolor y tratando de no llorar. Si sus familiares lo vieron llorar...

Corrió por el suelo de piedra, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Una vez de vuelta en la habitación oscura, buscó el camino hacia la cama y tiró de las mantas hasta la parte superior de la cama, alisando hacia abajo de la mejor manera que pudo.

Una vez que estuvo convencido de que su tío Vernon no sería capaz de decir que había dormido en la cama, corrió de nuevo a su "armario", frotándose la cabeza dolorida. Cerró la puerta tras él, luego se acomodó en el suelo, cayendo en un olvido plagado de sus pesadillas recurrentes.

Snape se despertó temprano, sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro trató de estirar las torceduras de sentía en la espalda y el cuello. Su sofá no habría sido nunca la mejor elección de cama que alguien pudiera hacer, pero tendría que conformarse con él hasta que el mocoso tuviera su propia habitación.

Se quedó en silencio, dejando su capa sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras se acercaba al fuego, donde trabajó para avivarlo nuevamente. Una vez que se aseguró que este iba a sobrevivir y calentar sus habitaciones evitando su congelación, se fue a ver al mocoso Potter.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, tal como él la había dejado. Sin embargo, mientras agitaba su varita de ébano, procurando alumbrar el lugar, se sorprendió al encontrar la cama diferente de cómo la había dejado. Estaba vacío. ¿Qué, donde se encontraba el insufrible chiquillo? A pesar de su enojo, Snape reconoció a regañadientes que la cama estaba hecha impecablemente.

Snape salió de la habitación, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar buscando al niño. El mocoso no tenía permitido sólo correr libremente sin seguir reglas y lineamientos establecidos. ¿Cómo se atrevía...?

"Potter!" la voz de Snape sonó amenazante a través de los cuartos. Se oyó un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado de dolor ante una puerta que se abrió de golpe y mata de pelo oscuro atravesó el salón y la cocina rápidamente. _¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_ Se preguntó.

"¡Lo siento, tío! ¡De verdad, lo siento! ¡No quise dormir tan tarde!" gritó Potter mientras corría alrededor de la cocina, tratando desesperadamente de sacar ollas y sartenes y colocarlos en el horno. Mientras corría hacia la nevera, continuó, "¿Quieres algo especial para el desayuno esta mañana? ¡No voy a quemar nada, lo prometo! ¿O puedo hacer algunas tareas adicionales? ¡Voy a lavar las ventanas, sacaré las malas hierbas del jardín, lo que sea! ¡Sólo por favor no utilices el cinturón! "

Snape se quedó congelado como una estatua mientras veía al chico afanarse a su alrededor. Antes de darse cuenta, los huevos están cocinándose en la cocina. Pasó sus dedos largos y pálidos por el pelo despeinado, antes de reiniciar su camino hacia el muchacho.

"Potter". Le llamó con su voz más suave. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Hago el desayuno, señor! ¡Yo realmente no quería dormir hasta tarde, tío Vernon!"

"Potter. Mírame."Agregó el hombre con paciencia.

Harry se volteó y miró hacia arriba, mostrando el miedo en sus ojos esmeralda. Luego inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de confusión. "Usted no es..."

"No, señor Potter. No soy su tío, y le pediré por favor que no me llame así. Ahora quite esa comida de la estufa. Usted no es un elfo doméstico, por lo que será mi trabajo hacer el desayuno, no el suyo".

"¿Elfo Doméstico?" preguntó Harry con perplejidad, quitando rápidamente los huevos de la estufa.

"Esclavo", modificó Snape en silencio, apretándose el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. "Ahora, ¿te importaría explicar por qué te fuiste a la cama anoche?" Una voz molesta en la parte posterior de su cabeza le dijo que en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Lo sabías?" gritó el niño con pánico. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No, no, por favor no me hagas daño! ¡No sé cómo llegué ahí!"

Snape se arrodilló y agarró al muchacho por los hombros. "Por supuesto que sabía que estabas ahí. Fui yo quien te puso ahí, niño tonto. Ahora, como estoy suponiendo que no se le permitía dormir en una cama, en casa de sus parientes, ¿podría indicarme que lugar eligió usted para pasar la noche? "sin querer, la última frase le salió casi como un gruñido.

Harry abrió el camino tímidamente, completamente confundido por el tratamiento del hombre hacia él, y le mostró su pequeño armario.

"¿Elegiste dormir en mi armario de ingredientes?" le preguntó Snape sin comprender, elevando las cejas hasta casi desaparecer en su cabello despeinado, estando todavía aturdido por el shock. "Potter, ¿dónde duerme usted en casa de sus familiares?"

"en la alacena, señor. La alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Usted no tiene escaleras, así que asumí..." Se calló, mirando fijamente el suelo de piedra.

"Potter". Cuando el niño no levantó la vista, Snape suavizó su voz. "Harry. Tú nunca vas a tener que dormir en un armario aquí. Tú dormirás en una cama, al igual que los otros niños de tu edad.

"Mírame, Harry." Puso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Potter y ladeó la cabeza. "No sé cuál fue lo que tus tíos te hicieron en los últimos nueve años, pero te prometo que nunca te voy a tratar de esa manera. ¿Entiendes?"

Cuando Harry asintió ligeramente aún en estado de shock por sus palabras, Snape se levantó de nuevo, cerrando la puerta del armario y cerrándolo firmemente detrás de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 7

En los días siguientes, Snape vio con asombro como el niño siguió corriendo a su alrededor, completamente aterrorizado de todo. Harry se encogía en un rincón si no estaba cerca suyo, se escondía debajo de las mesas, y continuamente intentaba encerrarse en el maldito armario de los ingredientes; desesperado por su actitud, ya no sabía que más hacer para lograr que el niño se sintiera a salvo en su propio hogar.

Hoy, sin embargo, Snape estaba trabajando en la poción Wolfsbane, la cual debería estar lista lo antes posible para ser usada por el hombre lobo, y realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de ser interrumpido.

Fue por esto que entró en su laboratorio personal, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró la pequeña despensa de pociones e ingredientes en se encontraban distribuidos en los estantes de su alrededor.

Estos no eran nada en comparación con su amplio y bien surtido armario de ingredientes, pero era muy práctico e inaccesible para los extraños.

Siendo justo, debía reconocer que una de las pocas ventajas de tener a Potter en una sala en particular, era el hecho de que él no tocaba nada en la casa a menos que se le pidiera específicamente, e incluso entonces se mostraba vacilante.

Luego de añadir el caparazón Chizpurfle y, finalmente, el propio acónito, Snape aguzó el oído para intentar descubrir que era lo que Potter estaba haciendo en los sectores de la casa, pero no oyó nada. Lo que realmente no era tan extraño, ya que el niño en realidad no solía hacer nada en absoluto.

Snape se sorprendió. En realidad Potter no había pedido ni una sola vez nada. El chico se atendía por sí mismo bastante bien, por lo que Snape estaba eternamente agradecido. No podía imaginar tener que ayudar al hijo de James Potter a bañarse. Podría perfectamente haber caído muerto en el acto.

La poción estaba casi lista, cuando Snape escuchó la señal inequívoca de la existencia del chico: un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado de sorpresa y dolor. Su molestia por la interrupción de su trabajo, anuló la pequeña punzada que sintió en su corazón cuando escuchó el grito del muchacho. Él no estaba preocupado por el bienestar del niño, se dijo a sí mismo. Ni siquiera un poquito, agregó.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la poción no se iba a estropear y convertir a Lupin en una amenaza, en la noche de la luna llena, Snape abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y se deslizó afuera. ¿Qué había hecho el chico ahora? Se preguntó con enojo.

Para su sorpresa, Potter estaba por ningún lado. Una pila de libros antiguos quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, y Snape miró hacia donde había estado de su gran biblioteca. Bueno, eso explicaba el ruido. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, los libros fueron devueltos a su legítimo lugar en el estante.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Potter? Todavía un poco molesto, Snape continuó buscando alrededor de sus aposentos, golpeando las puertas abiertas y mirando en las esquinas. Cuando él había buscado en la totalidad de sus habitaciones, se encontró de pie fuera de una habitación. Una habitación que creía haber cerrado la última vez que había entrado.

Snape escuchó en silencio una respiración entrecortada antes de abrir la puerta del armario de ingredientes. No se sorprendió al encontrar al niño acurrucado en un rincón, debajo del estante inferior, como era frecuente últimamente.

"Sr. Potter. Pensé haberle dicho que no viniera aquí. Este no es su d-"

Snape fue cortado por vocecita del niño. "Yo sé que esta no es mi casa, señor. Dígame dónde quiere que vaya, y yo me quedare allí. Entiendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer esta habitación. Mi habitación en casa de los Dursley era más pequeña. Sólo tiene que encontrar algo así para mi y voy a estar bien".

_¿Más pequeña?_ La cabeza de Snape se tambaleó por la sorpresa. _¿Potter se había visto obligado a vivir en un espacio más pequeño que sus tiendas de ingredientes?_ Eso era inhumano.

Snape se aclaró la voz rápidamente, recuperándose de la sorpresa. "Sr. Potter, yo iba a recordarle que este no es su dormitorio, ya que sin duda esta si es su casa. Usted es mi"- se interrumpió al ver que no se atrevía a decir 'hijo'-"pupilo, y por lo tanto, esta es su casa, así como la mía Yo soy su "-aún no podía decir la palabra" padre "-" tutor, y es mi trabajo para cuidarlo; Ahora salga de aquella esquina, joven. "

Se estremeció al entender que estas eran las palabras equivocadas por decir. Potter lo miró en un estado de shock e incredulidad, lo cual fue seguido por una negación absoluta.

Desafortunadamente, Snape notó, que el niño, por intentar apartarse de su lado, tropezó golpeando con su cabeza uno de los estantes, provocando que estos cayeran al suelo; siendo demasiado tarde para parar la caída del chico, lo único que atinó a hacer fue usar su cuerpo como un escudo, evitando que los químicos peligrosos dañaran al pequeño.

"¡No lo toques!" el enojo en la voz de Snape se convirtió en pánico cuando el muchacho se inclinó hacia los cristales rotos y a la mezcla de pociones que salpicaba el duro suelo.

Potter se asustó y retrocedió de nuevo. Snape extendió la mano y evitó que el muchacho se lastimara la cabeza por segunda vez.

Merlín, iba a tener que poner un encantamiento de amortiguación en las estanterías si el muchacho seguía insistiendo en entrar allí. "terminaras matándote", agregó sin convicción mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con un suspiro y alzaba al niño en sus brazos, él cual seguía sin reaccionar.

Después de colocar a Harry en el sofá de la sala y de ordenarle que no se moviera, Snape convocó una poción para el dolor y una curativa de su despensa, dándosela al niño antes de comenzar a tomar el té.

Volteó a mirar atrás para comprobar si el chico podía seguir indicaciones, y comprobó con asombro que este le había obedecido.

Cuando Snape regresó, puso una humeante taza de té frente a Potter, conservando otra para sí mismo.

"¿Puedo... puedo beberla?" balbuceó Potter vacilante, sin mirar a los ojos del hombre alto.

La ira de Snape se encendió. Acaso el mocoso no podía apreciar el esfuerzo que había hecho, si tenían en cuenta sus prácticamente nulas habilidades culinarias.

Siempre había imaginado que al menos podía preparar un té decente, ya que se trataba esencialmente de una manera mucho más simple de preparar una poción. Aún estando enojado, se esforzó por mantener tranquila la voz. "No la he envenenado", espetó. "Por supuesto que se puede beber."

Cuando el muchacho se sobresaltó, Snape se dio cuenta de su voz quizás había sido demasiado dura. Suspiró, mirando como el chico tomó vacilante de la taza de té, ya que le temblaban las manos. Él la llevó a sus labios rápidamente, en un esfuerzo por tomar un sorbo.

"¡Merlín, no beba tan rápido!" exclamó Snape, sobresaltando al chico de nuevo. Maldición. "Se va a quemar. Espere a que se enfríe." Potter dejó la copa después de la sorpresa inicial. "¿Nunca ha tomado té, el Sr. Potter?"

"No, señor. Lo tenía prohibido..."

Snape apretó el puente de la nariz, su enojo de había esfumado como si fuera humo, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo lastimado, intentó pensar en como remediarlo.

Analizando la situación se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, si quería que esto funcionara debía de intentar no tratar a Harry como si este fuera su padre, maldición, el pobre chico ni siquiera lo recordaba, y con dolor se recordó a si mismo que no debía pagar su frustración con el muchacho.

Demonios, habían tratado a este niño como un elfo doméstico, e incluso nunca le habían permitido probar lo que había preparado. Iba a asesinar a Petunia y aún no había pensado en como castigar a la bola de grasa que tenía por marido; para empeorarlo el llegaba a aterrorizar a un niño pequeño.

"eso no importa ya, Potter," le comentó, dándose cuenta de algo. "No me llames señor. Soy tu guardián, no tu maestro." Por ahora, añadió en su mente.

"Si - Uhm, Sr. Snape" (Snape pensó que no le gustaba mucho ser llamado así por el chico, pero espero que solo fuera por el momento) "¿Por qué estoy en el sofá Yo no quiero…-"

-"¿Qué?-" soltó Snape con rabia, olvidando por un instante sus buenas intensiones.

-"¿Es que acaso usted es demasiado bueno para incluso sentarse en mi sofá?"

-"No, señor!"- exclamó Potter muy sorprendido de tener que explicarse.

- "Sólo quiero decir que yo no debería estar aquí. Yo no tengo permitido sentarme en el sofá, ni tocar ninguno de los muebles..."

Snape se arrepintió de su arrebato inmediatamente.

-"Bueno, aquí tienes permitido sentarte donde quieras. Ahora, ¿te importaría explicar que fue lo que ocurrió antes?"

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería!"- explicó preso del pánico.

-"¿ de qué te disculpas?"- preguntó exasperado.

-"¡Por mover los libros! ¡Yo no sé cómo sucedió!- Un segundo estaban en la biblioteca, al siguiente estaban bajo mis pies!"

"Felicitaciones, Sr. Potter. Usted ha aprendido la ley de la gravedad", replicó secamente.

"Ahora, ¿por qué estaba tratando de alcanzar los libros en los estantes más altos de lo que usted podría llegar? ¿Qué no podía simplemente habérmelos pedido?

"Usted estaba trabajando en algo importante, yo no quería molestarlo!" protestó Potter. "Y no se cayeron, salieron volando por que no podía alcanzarlos."

Un débil resplandor se instaló en la cara de Snape. "Ah. Ya veo. Magia accidental, eso lo explica todo."

"¿Magia accidental, señor? la magia no existe." El estupor en el rostro del muchacho era completamente sincero.

Snape lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido de la profecía que él mismo tenía encima, no creía en la magia?

Bueno, al menos eso podía sacárselo en cara a Albus. "Usted - usted no cree en - ¿quien le dijo eso?" balbuceó Snape con la voz un poco ahogada.

"Mi tío; él siempre lo decía, cuando me pasaban cosas extrañas -. Igual que con los libros -el gritaba que la magia no existe, y nunca haría -" la voz de Harry se quebró por el recuerdo. Continuando en apenas un susurro. "dijo que si no paraba de hacerlo, el lo pararía por mi."

La respiración de Snape quedó atrapada en su garganta. ¿Ciertamente él no quiso decir eso, verdad? Ese Muggle no dañaría al niño por algo que no se podía controlar.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo para detenerlo, Potter?"

"él se quitaba el cinturón.".

El corazón de Snape dio un vuelco. "¿Y? ¿Qué hacía entonces?"

"Él empezaba a … -," la voz del niño murió rápidamente, sin poder si quiera terminar la oración. El muchacho miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, como si estuviera esperando que su tío saltar sobre él en cualquier momento; " me golpeaba hasta cansarse" agregó luego de un momento.

El Maestro de Pociones dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "¿Eso es todo lo que él hacía? ¿No te tocaba en lugares extraños? ¿Te hacía sentir incómodo?"

Al ver agitar la cabeza desconcertada de Potter, Snape se relajó un poco más, todavía estaba furioso, pero por lo menos no se sentía en la necesidad de despedazar a ese hombre con sus propias manos, al menos por el momento. Por lo menos el zoquete tenía algunos límites.

Snape continuó su interrogatorio. "Usted dijo que esto paso cuando hizo cosas extrañas". ¿Qué clase de cosas raras?"

Harry murmuró algo más antes de articular sus palabras un poco mejor.

"Un montón de cosas. Me dejé crecer el pelo hacia atrás durante la noche una vez porque tía Petunia lo había cortado demasiado. Cuando Dudley y sus amigos intentaban atraparme para jugar "cazar a Harry" salté y accidentalmente termine en el techo de la escuela. Una vez volví azul el pelo de mi maestro. Y hace unas semanas hice accidentalmente que el vidrio en el zoológico desapareciera. Dudley cayó dentro de las jaulas y una boa fue liberada. Yo creí que era agradable para ella salir, ya que tenía un cartel que decía criada en cautiverio…

Eso no fue nada. Snape había hecho mucha más magia accidental cuando era más niño, incluso hubo veces en que se metió en algunos líos, pero este pobre muchacho fue golpeado por ello. Eso le recordó un poco de su infancia, y por alguna extraña razón le dolió la analogía.

"Ellos te pegaban para hacer esas cosas?" exigió saber. Cuando Potter asintió, continuó. "¿Y qué esperas que pase esta vez?"

Potter negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, mirando paralizado la alfombra oscura. "¿Y bien?"

Snape se levantó para poner su taza vacía en el fregadero, pero se detuvo cuando el muchacho se estremeció y se hizo un ovillo, dejando al descubierto su espalda, pero protegiendo sus órganos vitales. "Potter," dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras su voz sonaba áspera por la sorpresa y la ira. "¿Esperas que yo te golpee?"

"Por favor, señor. Yo lo siento y le juro que no volverá a ocurrir. Por favor, solo por esta vez."Suplico Potter, antes de quedarse en silencio de nuevo

"por un demonio, eso no va a suceder de nuevo!" Snape echaba humo, mientras iba y venía ahora. Cuando vio que Potter aún yacía en el sofá estremeciéndose con cada paso que él daba, Snape se detuvo y dio un paso hacia el muchacho, extendiendo una mano pálida. En un intento por calmarlo le acarició el hombro suavemente, pero al contrario, Potter se encogió aún más.

"Harry".

Snape mentalmente se armó de valor y tomó al muchacho temblando en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

"Harry Potter". Su voz era suave. "chico tonto. ¿Cómo iba a hacerte daño por hacer algo que no puedes controlar?" Él apretó sus brazos alrededor del chico y lo meció suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Yo nunca, nunca voy a lastimarte Harry, mataría a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, como entonces podría herirte con mis propias manos."

El Maestro de Pociones se sorprendió cuando el chico empezó a temblar más.

¡Maldita sea, que se suponía iba a ser un alivio! Pero entonces oyó el sollozo y estuvo dolorosamente consciente de las lágrimas que mojaban su camisa.

Él hizo callar con suavidad al niño, manteniéndolo apretado contra su cuerpo, en un afán por tranquilizarlo.

"tu no te merecías nada de lo que has pasado los últimos nueve años, y estoy tratando de enseñarte eso. Pero te diré qué. Estás atrapado conmigo ahora, Harry Potter, y tienes que aceptarlo, vas a tener que lidiar con eso, porque nunca voy a dejarte ir. Estoy aquí para protegerte, y no te atrevas jamás olvidarlo. Nunca te voy a hacer daño. "

Y mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los sollozos disminuyeran, Snape se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan sentimental y se preguntó distraídamente cuando fue que empezó a encariñarse con el niño.

Pero sobre todo, apoyado en el sofá de cuero con un niño de diez años, que había pasado por demasiado, sollozando en sus brazos, sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sintió humano. Y por mucho que Snape fuera reacio a admitirlo, le gustaba la forma en que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 8

Harry no pudo evitar saltar del sofá y caer en la alfombra frente a la chimenea tan pronto Snape entró en la sala de estar. Miró con temor hacia el hombre moreno, leyendo su expresión cuidadosamente. Nadie era de fiar, ni siquiera las personas que lo habían tratado bien. Porque ellos, al igual que todos, podrían darle la espalda en cualquier momento.

Observó la expresión contrariada de Snape con escaso interés. El cabello del hombre estaba desarreglado, y no parecía el mismo sin sus habituales túnicas negras ondulantes, estaba vestido sólo con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama negros.

"Buenos días, Potter." la voz del hombre, sonaba ronca y espesa por el sueño. El niño no podía dejar de admirarle, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, siendo elegante incluso en su somnolencia, Harry se encogió aún más lejos del sofá, quedando bastante cerca del peligroso fuego recién avivado. Snape se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos cuidadosos.

"tienes permitido estar en el sofá, Potter. Aún no lo he olvidado."

Harry miró vacilante a Snape. El hombre parecía sincero, pero el muchacho no estaba seguro de si era un truco o no. Tío Vernon una vez le había invitado - bastante cordialmente, en opinión de Harry - a sentarse en el sofá y él, por ser joven, en ese momento había aceptado amablemente. Por desgracia, su obediencia había sido recompensada con nada menos que una bofetada en la cara y por un tiempo indefinido de destierro en su armario.

Sin embargo, al ver la impaciencia del profesor de pociones crecer de manera constante, se decidió que el castigo por estar sentado en el sofá sería mucho más soportable que el castigo por la desobediencia. Saltó rápidamente en el sofá, sentándose con la espalda recta y mirando al frente el fuego, tratando de no dejar que Snape supiera que lo estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo.

Se relajó visiblemente cuando el hombre suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, apretándose la nariz, como a menudo se solía hacer.

Tan pronto como el hombre de pelo oscuro estaba en la esquina y fuera de la vista, Harry saltó del sofá. No tenía sentido que empujar la paciencia del hombre. Paciencia que ya había sido sin duda mermada por su "rareza" esta mañana y la noche anterior.

Harry pensó en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No había querido realmente hacer que los libros cayeran - o volaran, para el caso - pero lo hicieron.

Habían salido disparados a sus pies mientras intentaba alcanzar uno. Y, por supuesto, al ser un estúpido, monstruo torpe, había deslizado todos los libros pulcramente apilados, enviándolos a toda velocidad al suelo y para luego correr al armario en busca de refugio.

Había sido tan estúpido. Hacer ruido así. Interrumpiendo a su tutor de su valioso trabajo. Harry se dio cuenta de que era importante y debía comportarse. El sr. Snape no solía cerrar la puerta de su "laboratorio", como él la llamaba.

El sr. Snape confundía a Harry en gran medida. Él parecía tan enojado siempre, pero muy agradable al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo odiaba? Eso es lo que todos los demás habían hecho desde el momento en que los conocía.

Harry negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante el destello de dolor causado por el violento movimiento. Extendió una mano y empujó suavemente el bulto blando en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

"Te daré algo para el dolor si vienes y comes," ofreció el hombre, asustando a Harry y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza para encontrar al pocionista apoyado en la puerta, observándolo con interés.

Harry se levantó de un salto, siguiendo su camino hacia la mesa, que estaba cargada con dos platos - uno con tortitas esponjosas y el otro con un desayuno Inglés más tradicional y huevos. Luego de que tomara asiento, el hombre murmuró: "Yo no recuerdo tampoco haberle dicho que se quitara del sillón."

Él desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, internándose en lo más profundo de su despensa de pociones, por lo que Harry decidió empezar a comer los panqueques. Saltó de nuevo cuando los dedos pálidos del hombre colocaron un frasco de poción de color rosa al lado del plato de Harry con un tintineo sorprendente.

"Gg -gracias, s-señor", tartamudeó Harry, cogiendo la poción con una mano que se sacudía casi tanto como su voz.

"Habla con claridad, Potter!" La voz de Snape era dura, y Harry se estremeció visiblemente. Snape se relajó un poco a la vista de esto, con una mirada un poco arrepentida en su rostro arrugado.

"Gracias, señor", repitió el niño en un tono un poco más fuerte. "¿Qué hace esto?"

"Va a ayudar con el dolor y la hinchazón en su cabeza," contestó el otro con impaciencia. "Ahora tómelo antes de que yo lo meta en su garganta."

Un poco sorprendido por el comentario, Harry vertió el líquido en su garganta, escupiendo y tosiendo por el sabor. Snape sonrió en respuesta.

Los dos comieron en silencio, evitando las miradas curiosas del otro.

"Sr. Potter!" La voz de Snape resonó en la sala, y Harry se levantó de donde estaba examinando los frascos, en el armario que se había apegado. Las etiquetas seguro estaban mal escritas, o eran chistes, tal vez. Parecían ser una tontería total.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon cuando el niño se precipitó en la sala de estar. Luciendo como un siervo adecuado, se burló Snape de sí mismo, luchando por controlar su ira hacia los Dursley que parecía ir en aumento día a día.

Tenía una alta sospecha de porqué el chico tenía esa actitud. Iba a tener que tapiar la puerta con piedras, para que el niño no decidiera a dormir allí de nuevo.

"Tome asiento, Potter," invitó Snape, agitando una mano hacia el sillón de cuero y un sofá situado en el centro de la habitación. Potter saltó y obedientemente se sentó en el sofá. Snape se acercó y tomó el sillón, estudiando la cara del chico antes de continuar.

"Ahora, por mucho que me guste dormir en mi siempre cómodo sofá," comenzó secamente, "usted no puede seguir durmiendo en mi habitación para siempre." Dijo Snape malinterpretado la mirada avergonzada del muchacho con una de protesta.

Levantó una mano, haciendo que Potter cerrara la boca de nuevo. "No me interrumpas ahora, ya se que necesitas una cama de su propia -." La conmoción e incredulidad se dibujaron el rostro del niño. "-Vamos a ir de compras para buscar accesorios para su nuevo dormitorio mañana.

Otra habitación ha sido añadida a mis aposentos -. Lejos de mi armario de ingredientes, se lo aseguro -. Y está en necesidad desesperada de se decorada"

"¡Pero, señor!"La voz de protesta de Harry atravesó profundamente, al joven tutor. "¡Yo no necesito una cama! ¡En serio! ¡Voy a dormir en el sofá, o incluso en el armario! ¡Usted puede tener su cama de nuevo!"

Snape apretó los labios brevemente en un intento por controlar su temperamento. Malditos bastardos, como pudieron llegar a eso.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de interrumpirme?" Su voz era mortal. "Ahora, no quiero oír nada en absoluto en el sentido de que te alojes en ese armario durante el tiempo que estés aquí. ¿He sido claro?" Ante el asentimiento miedo de Harry, continuó.

"Como decía antes, un dormitorio más ha sido añadido en nuestros aposentos, y vamos a viajar a Londres para recoger el mobiliario necesario mañana. Dicho esto, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante."

Harry inclinó la cabeza con nerviosismo. "¿Señor?"

Snape se frotó la cara innecesariamente antes de mirar desapasionadamente al chico sentado frente a él. "Sr. Potter, seguro que ha visto algunas cosas en estos cuartos que no se puede explicar. Excluyendo los libros, por el momento, a no lo ha hecho."

Harry pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que, se había sentido tan cómodo que su cerebro no había detectado nada fuera de lugar, aparte del extraño comportamiento de su tutor con él, claro esta.

Viendo que esperaba una respuesta, se apresuro a contestar:

"¿usted escogió el nombre de los frascos en el armario?"

Snape parpadeó con asombro. Bueno, eso fue. . . inesperado.

"No, no lo hice, señor Potter ¿sinceramente eso es lo único que te ha llamado la atención durante tu estancia?

Si, agregó. "Entonces, ¿cómo obtuvieron sus nombres y por qué mis parientes no tienen ninguno de ellos?"

Por el amor de Merlín, Potter, ¡son ingredientes de pociones! ¿Cómo voy a saber porque se llaman así?" soltó Snape, exasperado. "¿No podrías pensar en algo más interesante?"

¿Por qué dijiste que existe la magia?"

Eso era mejor."Simplemente porque lo hace. Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Qué más?"

"¿para qué es ese palo que sigue sacando de la manga?"

"¿palo?"Preguntó Snape luchando por no dejar que su cara mostrara sorpresa.

"¿Quieres decir que mi varita?" Señaló a la varita de ébano en silencio, rodándola entre sus dedos mientras hablaba.

Potter se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzad. "Er, sí. ¿Qué hace tu varita?"

"Magia" respondió Snape con prontitud, después resopló con impaciencia antes de dejar salir su risa. "Merlín, vaya pregunta es esa..."

"¿Quién es este maldito Merlín?" gritó Harry enfadado, decepcionado por las respuestas insuficientes que recibía del hombre.

Snape estaba casi aliviado por la explosión. Finalmente Potter estaba actuando como un niño normal. "El mago más grande de todos los tiempos."

Ante la mirada de decepción de Potter, Snape dudó de nuevo. "Está bien, tal vez estoy divagando un poco. Potter, por decirlo de la manera más simple que puedo, la magia existe. Soy un mago, tus padres lo eran, y también lo es usted."

"¿Soy un mago?" Harry abrió la boca, luego se rió rápidamente en el rostro del hombre.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" preguntó.

"En realidad no me gustan las bromas, señor Potter." Cuando el niño no mostró signos de disminuir sus carcajadas, Snape continuó. "Es evidente que es necesaria una manifestación." Consideró por un momento hacer arder el sofá con fuego, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Sería mejor no asustar al niño más de lo absolutamente necesario. Agitó su varita en la mesa de café en frente de ellos; la cual se convirtió en un perro. Cuando Potter se enderezó considerablemente, Snape volvió el perro de nuevo a una mesa de café de nuevo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Potter, mirando a Snape con cautela. "¿Puedes hacerme daño con eso?"

Snape dejó pasar la pregunta, antes de decidir que decir la verdad era lo mejor. "Sí".

El muchacho se estremeció, encogiéndose de nuevo en el sofá. "¿Va a hacerme daño?" Su voz era apenas audible.

"recuerde lo que le dije anoche." La respuesta decidida de Snape resonó en la habitación con autoridad. Pero Potter no se relajó, claramente desconfiado.

"¿Puedo hacer magia?"

"Pensé que ya había entendido eso, Potter. Usted es un mago, por lo tanto es capaz de hacer magia.

¿Supongo que recordará el incidente con los libros que usted describió anoche? Esa fue tu magia, que intentó ayudarle a cumplir sus deseos. Todos los eventos que se me ha revelado en los últimos dos días fueron su magia, atacando por el miedo o la ira. "

Harry asintió con la cabeza al entender el punto del profesor.

"¿Todo eso?"

"Todo eso. Ahora, la parte específica de Londres, que iremos a visitar mañana se llama Callejón Diagon. Es un lugar que es el únicamente mágico. Los Muggles no pueden entrar allí."

"Muggles?" preguntó Harry, completamente confundido.

"Las personas no mágicas, Potter.

Yo hubiera pensado que eso sería obvio", se burló.

"De todos modos, me gustaría pedirle que no pierda el control de sí mismo por el entusiasmo o la ira o el miedo.

Mantenga el control de sus emociones, Sr. Potter, y le aseguro que usted va a estar bien."

"¿Dónde estudian las personas mágicas?"

"Ellos van a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una escuela de magia. Ahí es donde estamos ahora, sólo que en mi habitación. Yo soy el Maestro de Pociones aquí.

A la edad de once años, todos los niños y niñas mágicos en el país reciben un carta de Hogwarts donde se les informa de sus capacidades e invitándolos a la escuela.

No creo que vayan a enviarle una a usted, ya que se va a quedar aquí conmigo.

Con todo esto, debo agregar que, mientras estés en la escuela deberás llamarme Profesor Snape. "

"¿Cuando asistiré a clases yo?"

"Usted va a asistir el próximo año, niño tonto", espetó Snape. Harry se encogió de nuevo en el sofá.

"Sí, bueno, ahora vamos a hablar de las reglas a seguir mientras este aquí."

Harry, aún presionado contra los cojines del sofá, se asomó mirando la cara del hombre con curiosidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿De verdad no iba a ser enviado de vuelta a casa de los Dursley? ¿Sería acaso que el profesor estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él?

Snape miró las emociones que parpadean en la cara del chico antes de afirmar su demanda simplemente. Todo esto es por su seguridad, obviamente.

"Nunca, me escuchas, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes tocar mi varita."

Harry volvió a relajarse. Oh, eso era fácil. Él asintió con la cabeza, y con eso, Snape se relajó también.

"¿cuando podré obtener mi propia varita?" preguntó Harry descaradamente.

Snape lo miró con severidad. "todavía no. Será cuando entres a la escuela."

Agregó negándose a ser deshecho por esos ojos de cachorro. El muchacho parecía bastante ridículo cuando los hacía, pero por un momento, pudo ver a su madre reflejada en ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 9

Las palabras de Snape habían estado rondando en el corazón de Harry durante horas. Se tumbó en la cama caliente, mirando el techo oscuro por encima de él.

No era, de ninguna manera, la primera vez que no podría dormir y tenía los ojos verdes recorriendo lentamente las cortinas negras que colgaban casi por encima de él. Conocía cada pliegue, cada centímetro de la tela. Estaba seguro de poder dibujarlas de memoria.

Por más que trataba de olvidar el comportamiento de su tía y su tío, no podía.

Ellos habían arraigado pensamientos de inferioridad en él desde el momento en que había llegado a su puerta, y Harry sabía eso que no era algo que sería capaz de dejar atrás rápidamente.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico; le temía al fracaso, a ser rechazado otra vez, una parte de él se esforzaba por creer en las amables palabras que había escuchado esa mañana, pero el temor a arruinar su nueva vida, empezaba a volverlo loco.

Harry miró a su alrededor una vez más, antes de recordar que no había reloj en la habitación.

¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a saber la hora? pensó con enojo, mientras recordaba las palabras de su tío Vernon diciéndole lo flojo que era, recordándole que era un parásito que ni siquiera hacia méritos para ganarse su alimento y estancia en casa.

Nunca sería capaz de levantarse para preparar el desayuno a tiempo sin un reloj para que se despertara. Monstruo estúpido, se reprendió él, recordándose a sí mismo que no se esperaba que el hiciera el desayuno en este nuevo hogar.

Severus Snape era. . . diferente. Bueno, incluso. Nunca había conocido a un adulto que lo tratara como a una persona igual.

Toda su vida había conocido a adultos que ya fuera que lo odiaban o eran totalmente indiferentes con él.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Snape le dio lo que necesitaba, lo cuidó como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

La única otra persona que tuvo un poco de compasión para con él fue la profesora Meath, y Harry dudaba de que volvería a ver a la dulce mujer otra vez.

Eso no cambia lo que eres, se recordó Harry miserablemente. Todavía eres un bicho raro. Un inútil, un pequeño fenómeno no deseado.

Se levantó de la cama y en silencio siguió el camino trillado que su mente había aprendido a través de los cuartos, al verse fuera del armario de los ingredientes soltó suspiro.

Sabía porque seguía insistiendo en dormir allí. Era el único lugar en toda la casa donde se sentía cómodo después de todos estos años.

Se acercó al interior vacilante, imaginando lo enojado que estaría el hombre si lo encontraba en el armario de nuevo.

Él sólo tendría que lidiar con eso, o marcharse antes de que su tutor lo encontrara; lo único bueno es que tenía experiencia en ocultarse.

Harry se acurrucó en posición fetal en el frío piso, mientras dejaba que su nariz se acostumbrara a los olores de los múltiples elementos ubicados en los estantes, sintiendo la seguridad que le brindaba el pequeño espacio.

Sus hombros descansaron contra la parte inferior del último estante, y pensó vagamente que se sentía sospechosamente suave, pero lo dejó pasar cuando se sintió llevar por la inconciencia del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape garabateó una nota rápida con su pluma, escuchando con tranquilidad el sonido que hacía al rasgar el pergamino; sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Harry solo en casa, pretendió explicar su ausencia diciendo que su viaje era de carácter urgente, y que debía llamar a Tinky, en caso de necesitar algo, recordándole además que tenía prohibido salir de las habitaciones.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, dejó la nota en la pequeña mesa del salón, esperando que el chico la encontrara rápidamente. Con pesar, recordaba la actitud de Potter, aferrándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Con esos pensamientos, se acercó a la habitación del niño, tranquilizado por la falta de actividad en el cuarto, y al escuchar la suave respiración de su pupilo, tomó una pizca de polvos flu y la arrojó con rigidez en su chimenea, susurrando su destino y dejando que las llamas verdes lo llevaran lejos. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber si era por evitar respirar el hollín, o por la aprehensión del encuentro que estaba por llevar a cabo.

Tosió un poco, apresurándose a realizar un hechizo para limpiar sus ropas; sin verdadero interés recorrió con la vista los clientes del Caldero Chorreante, buscando alguna cara conocida.

El pub estaba vacío excepto por unos pocos magos solitarios sentados miserablemente en el bar, casi ebrios a esa temprana hora del día. Con impotencia, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento; fácilmente el pudo haberse convertido en uno de ellos, algunos días aun tenía ganas de serlo.

Caminó sin prisas, atravesando la puerta, para encontrarse de repente en las frías calles del Londres muggle.

La Navidad se sentía en el aire, pensó Snape decepcionado; él en realidad nunca había sido aficionado a celebrar las fiestas, su mayor felicidad, consistía en que ninguno de los molestos chiquillos de su casa, decidiera pasar las vacaciones en el colegio.

Lamentándose aún recordó algo aún más triste, gracias a Potter, no solo debería romper su tradicional reclusión, sino que además debería comprarle algo.

Con eso en mente, encantó a sus botas para repeler la humedad fría de la nieve y comenzó a marchar por la calle, viendo con el ceño fruncido a los varios muggles borrachos, que se atrevían a mirarlo a la tenue luz de las farolas.

Tan pronto como se encontró un callejón bastante oscuro, se apareció, sintiendo la familiar presión enfermiza a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo se transportó detrás de un edificio, casi en el centro del poblado de Surrey.

Siguiendo su camino, se detuvo frente a un pequeño hotel; Merlín, hacía años, que no salía de excursión al mundo muggle, por suerte, pensó con ironía, aún podía desenvolverse con soltura.

De repente se preguntó si alguna vez había estado en un hotel muggle. Mientras caminaba hacia adentro, pensó la respuesta que fue un firme y decidido "no".

Nunca habría olvidado la molesta música, y el nauseabundo olor dulzón, que lo bombardearon mientras caminaba a través de las puertas automáticas.

-¿Puertas automáticas? ¿Para que las necesitaban, si eran más bien molestas?- Se preguntó con amargura, al dejar su capa atascada en ellas; con todo, no pudo dejar de asombrarse, parecía que los Muggles tenían magia propia.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" La voz destilaba falsas cortesías, y Snape no hizo nada para evitar que su expresión retratara otra cosa que el disgusto que esto le producía; había arrugado la cara en una mueca de desprecio demasiado familiar. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? se preguntó con desdén.

"Supongo que puede", respondió con frialdad. "Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche."

La recepcionista, sonrió con fuerza. "Las tarifas de las habitaciones son como se publican aquí", dijo entre dientes, entregándole una hoja de papel azul quebradizo. Él la tomó, cortésmente fingiendo mirar sobre ella antes de volver a mirar a la mujer. "¿Puede usted permitirse…-"

"soy malditamente capaz de pagar, muchas gracias!" le espetó, mirando a su tarjeta de identificación. No había ningún apellido, cogiéndolo poco con la guardia baja. "Srta. .. Verity, le aseguró que no hubiera puesto un pie en este edificio si no hubiera sido capaz de cubrir las cuotas requeridas.

Ahora si usted me muestra amablemente mi habitación, desearía subir a descansar, ya que tengo una reunión en unas horas.

Al oír su tono gélido e insultante, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto. Nunca nadie había usado su nombre para. . . insultante antes.

¡Y ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada en absoluto! La chica lo llevó a su habitación, echando humo en silencio antes de cerrar con rabia la puerta.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la recepción y se sentó, abriendo una ventana del navegador en Internet y comprobar su sitio de redes sociales favorito para determinar a cuántos niños les había gustado su última actualización. Con pena, comprobó que no habían sido suficientes, para ella nunca los eran.

Snape se sentó pensativo en el duro colchón por un momento antes de sacar un frasco con un líquido color aguamarina del bolsillo de su capa. Poción para dormir sin soñar, eso era lo único que necesitaba, un par de buenas horas de sueño par aponer en orden sus ideas.

En momentos como este, agradecía su frío carácter, al no tener verdaderas amistades, nadie se percataría de su repentina desaparición; quizás Albus tratara de contactarle, pero esperaba que confiara en su juicio y le dejara cumplir con su trabajo.

Poca horas después, Snape se encontró extraordinariamente descansado y se deslizó fuera de la cama, mirando con ojos legañosos todo a su alrededor antes de entrar en la ducha.

A tan solo una hora más tarde, justo después del medio día, se encontró a sí mismo sentado frente a dos hombres muggles – los Agentes Edwards y Drop, como se referían a sí mismos.

Mientras escuchaba sus voces monótonas, Snape se dispuso a observar a ambos hombres, especialmente al Agente Drop, el cual, según él, tenía una expresión de odio y amargura, que podría fácilmente, rivalizar con la suya.

Al notar la mirada del hombre fija en él, Snape decidió acercarse agente Edwards, el cual se veía más agradable. El pelo rubio del hombre y su suave sonrisa le daban una expresión confiable y apaciguadora, pero los ojos del hombre, hicieron que Snape se tensara un poco antes de regresar a su posición de indiferencia habitual en la silla.

El azul eléctrico de su mirada, además de su sabia expresión, le recordaron fugazmente a Dumbledore pero por supuesto que no era él.

Un examen más detenido, le hizo darse cuenta de que habían mas diferencias de las obvias, entre ese hombre y su mentor; la ausencia de luz en sus ojos, y la frialdad con que el hombre le preguntó el motivo de su visita, terminaron por hacerle recordar que en esos momentos, Albus debía de estar atiborrándose de dulces de limón en su oficina.

"Yo tenía la impresión de ... ... que ustedes fueron quienes sacaron a Harry Potter de la casa de sus familiares hace cinco días", comenzó en voz baja. Algo se endureció en la cara de Drop ante la mención del nombre del niño.

"Sí", fue la dura respuesta. "nosotros lo hicimos".

Snape volvió su atención hacia el hombre de pelo negro, que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo. "Y, señor, ¿era Drop? parece que el nombre del muchacho provoca un fuerte resentimiento en usted.

¿Fue por algo que hizo el chico?" Su pregunta era sencilla y sincera. Estaba ansioso por saber más sobre el niño, deseaba encontrar una razón para odiarlo, y este enojado hombre de mediana edad parecía más que capaz de dársela. Para sorpresa de Snape, Drop se puso de pie, caminando furioso por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué que me ha hecho a mí? Preguntó el hombre exaltado.

¡Yo no sé quién es usted, Snape, o por qué de repente tiene un interés en este joven, pero le puedo asegurar plenamente que ese joven no le ha hecho ningún daño a nadie!"

Snape miró con un leve interés la reacción del hombre. Le resultaba divertido que el hombre, tuviera sorprendentemente un carácter similar al suyo.

"¿Mi interés repentino en el niño?" se burló Snape, poniéndose de pie, cara a cara con el agente del servicio de protección infantil.

Sintió la necesidad de corregir al hombre, porque, de lo que había visto, Potter no era un hombre joven - ni mucho menos, de hecho. Claro, el chico podía cuidar de sí mismo, pero no había mucho más que eso para dejar de considerarlo como un niño pequeño.

"déjeme decirle, agente, que hace cuatro días me presenté en ese orfanato, y adopté al niño".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe antes de entrecerrarse una vez más y el hombre continuó su diatriba. "Es evidente que usted era el hombre equivocado para ese niño, porque lo primero que ha hecho fue suponer que él había hecho algo malo!

¿Qué ha estado haciendo con él en su casa? ¿Acaso ocupaba un sirviente gratis?. Supongo que usted no es mejor que sus parientes, ¿verdad, Snape? podría llevarlo lejos de de usted más rápido de lo que podría tardar en parpadear ".

Un destello de fría furia se extendió en la cara de Snape por las palabras del agente; su ira repentina lo encontró casi sin habla mientras se esforzaba por no sacar su varita y atacar al hombre.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" la voz helada de Snape cortó el aire a través de la pequeña habitación. "¿Cómo se atreve usted a acusarme de poner un dedo en el chico Él no es más que un niño, y ningún niño se merece lo que él ha pasado en realidad.

Bajó otra vez la voz – ya no por la ira, sino en señal empatía, como quien recuerda un suceso desagradable - hasta el punto que los dos hombres frente a él tenían que esforzarse para oírla.

"Vine a escuchar su punto de vista sobre lo que vieron en la casa del niño. Necesito saberlo, para poder ayudarle."

El rostro de Drop se suavizó considerablemente con esta confesión, pero su voz seguía siendo dura. "Si alguna vez me entero de que estás haciéndole algo daño, vas a desear…"

"Drop!" la voz de Edwards le interrumpió secamente. "Vamos a tratar de mantener esta conversación legal. Las amenazas de muerte están lejos de ser maneras amistosas para saludar al nuevo padre adoptivo del señor Potter. Deberías de estar contento de que el niño ha encontrado un hogar."

Snape se sintió estremecer ante la palabra 'padre', y casualmente ignoró el comentario de Drop, que murmuró "no con ese hombre" sintiendo la ira y el resentimiento implícito en sus palabras.

Él miró al agente aturdido por las claras similitudes entre sus personalidades, antes de comentar sin ironía, "Está claro que el chico le ha afectado bastante fuerte."

Al oír su tono – él más suave que había conseguido – el agente se acomodó en una silla de respaldo recto, manteniendo su mirada calculadora en el hombre. "Sí, bueno, la forma en que fue tratado me llamó la atención. Estaba tan aterrorizado. He estado ante docenas de casos de abuso antes, pero nunca había visto que alguien fuera más lastimado…"

Snape casi hizo una mueca ante la confesión del hombre. Era evidente que Potter había sufrido, pero no se imaginaba que hubiera sido tan malo; esto escapaba totalmente de su control, se había hecho a la idea de tener que encargarse de un ser arrogante y mimado, no tenía experiencia en lidiar con alguien maltratado.

¿Qué fue lo que vio? Fue la única pregunta que salió de sus labios.

"No mucho, pero fue suficiente." Fue Edwards quien habló esta vez, y Snape desvió su atención del agente frente a él con gratitud.

Al preguntar Snape, el hombre continuó. "nosotros generalmente, no vemos como los niños son lastimados en casa, pero la conversación con su tío y la respuesta del niño a su presencia, fueron suficientes para pruebas para sacarle de allí."

"¿qué tan mal estaba?" la voz de el maestro de pociones, sonó insegura por primera vez. A su juicio, la reacción de los hombres no podía ser normal, respiró hondo, tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir; por otro lado se dijo que Dursley no sería tan estupido, como para atacar al niño en público, eso sería como firmar su orden de arresto por varios años.

"Vivía en un armario." La voz de Drop fue dura, y Snape suspiró.

"ya eso lo sabía, el chico me lo dijo" agregó con voz apagada, sonando mucho más viejo de lo que parecía. Se miró las manos durante un largo rato antes de hacer una pregunta repentina.

"¿Qué tan grande era el armario?" En la descripción del agente, Snape encontró un poco de comprensión abriéndose camino en su mente. "Eso tiene sentido."dijo pensando en voz alta,

"que tiene sentido?" preguntó Drop bruscamente.

"El niño está siempre escondido en mi armario de ingredientes." Mierda. Ante la expresión de ambos hombres, se dispuso a inventar una rápida explicación.

"Soy un farmacéutico... -. Ayudó a crear medicamentos y otros productos ... a farmacias y hospitales."

Farmacéutico no sería la palabra adecuada aquí, Severus, se dijo ...pero supongo que puedes considerarte un farmacéutico de alguna manera, se contestó el mismo.

"yo creía que por algún motivo se encontraba atraído por ese lugar incluso lo encontré durmiendo allí en alguna ocasión."

Una mezcla de tristeza y rabia cruzó el rostro grisáceo de Drop. "malnacidos," gruñó, luchando por mantenerse tranquilo.

"Sí, además me entere de que él estaba obligado a preparar el desayuno para ellos y no comer podía comer nada de lo que preparaba".

"No puedo creerlo, Snape. Pero creo que tú y yo sabemos que no se necesita un examen físico para comprender el alcance de lo que ha pasado con el chico."

La mente de Snape se remontó a una imagen vívida de Potter exponiendo su trasero en el sofá de cuero e hizo una mueca. "tengo razones para creer que…"

"Sí, yo también lo creo", añadió el agente serio, sin poder siquiera terminar él mismo la frase.

El Maestro de Pociones se levantó rápidamente. "Muy bien", dijó bruscamente, extendiendo tímidamente el brazo para darle la mano a los dos miembros del CPS. Empezó a salir, pero Drop lo detuvo en la puerta, colocando una mano firme en su hombro.

"Cuida de él, Snape," murmuró el hombre. Snape estudió los ojos del hombre, el hombre que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo.

"Por supuesto." salió de la habitación sin darles una segunda mirada y se apareció frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, un poco decepcionado con la información que había recibido de los dos hombres.

Caminó por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta se detuvo al encontrarse fuera de la oficina del Director.

Le susurró la contraseña a la gárgola de la entrada antes de subir las escaleras y entró sin golpear la puerta, Albus siempre invadía su privacidad sin motivo, y ahora era su turno.

"¡Albus!" Snape escuchó el sonido de pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera, la luz brillante golpeó al profesor de pociones en la cara. Él parpadeó rápidamente para ajustar la vista.

"¿Severus, está todo bien?" Cuando Snape se negó a contestar, Dumbledore abrió más la puerta. "Ven, muchacho, entra"

Después de que Snape se había sentado en un sillón de felpa y silenciosamente negado un caramelo de limón, reveló lo que inconscientemente había temido preguntar.

"Albus, necesito a Poppy aquí hoy, mañana a más tardar."

"¿Por qué?" Ante el silencio del hombre, el director prosiguió, "¿Severus?"

"Necesito que le haga al señor Potter un ... examen".

Dumbledore habló bruscamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Tengo razones suficientes para creer que el niño fue abusado ... en casa de sus parientes, Albus."

La respiración de Dumbledore salió a toda prisa mientras se quitaba las gafas en forma de media luna y enterró su cara entre las manos.

Snape miró con inquietud como el hombre que tenía delante, empezó a temblar por los sollozos silenciosos.

"¿Podrá perdonarme?"

Snape suspiró, él no tenía una respuesta sincera a la pregunta del Director.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 10

Fue hasta una hora después, que Snape regresó a sus habitaciones, completamente agotado e incapaz de pensar realmente en nada aparte de dormir.

Él nunca había sido un hombre reconfortante, en el cual alguien pudiera hallar consuelo, pero jamás había visto a Albus Dumbledore romperse así, y se había sentido obligado a quedarse.

Por otro lado, una parte de su mente aún trataba de asimilar que, el hijo de su querida Lily, había sido brutalmente lastimado, y que ahora él, era el encargado de ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Una parte de suya se encontraba en conflicto, en ocasiones se le dificultaba la tarea de separar sus sentimientos de rencor a la hora de tratar con el chico; pero, a pesar de eso y por mucho que aún odiara a James Potter, no soportaba pensar que un niño, hubiera sido tratado con tal violencia, menos si recordaba que él también había sido víctima de abusos.

Sin comprobar realmente, como se encontraba Potter, Snape se tambaleó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer sobre él, cayendo en un sueño muy necesario ya había estado cerrando su mente todo el día, para evitar abrumarse por sus pensamientos.

OooOo

El hombre tenía gafas. Gafas redondas iguales que las suyas. Y su cabello. Eran demasiado similares como para ser una coincidencia. Este hombre era su padre.

Era James Potter, quien había muerto en un accidente de coche, pero se veía muy bien cuidado y hermoso para ser un borracho.

James le sonrió, levantando su varita para emitir una nube de humo azul. Entonces su expresión cambió drásticamente, volteando la cabeza para mirar algo detrás de Harry.

Sin previo aviso, Harry fue tomado en brazos, se lo llevaron, corriendo escaleras arriba.

La mujer lo puso en una cama en un rincón de la habitación y comenzó a poner barricadas en la puerta.

Ella se acercó y tomó el rostro de Harry en sus manos, mirándolo, susurrando palabras que él no pudo entender. El mundo parecía estar drenado del sonido. Se sentía como en una película muda estaba confundido. Totalmente confundido.

La mujer tenía el pelo rojo y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que sus ojos eran exactamente iguales que los suyos. Esta era su madre, Lily Potter. Ella era hermosa, serena y hermosa.

Pero entonces una luz verde llegó a través de las rendijas de la puerta, y Lily se volvió temerosa, un sollozo sacudió su esbelta figura. Soltó la cara de Harry y extendió los brazos frente a él, como para protegerlo.

Harry vio el movimiento de sus labios, vio la luz verde brotar de la varita delgada del hombre. Y su madre se derrumbó. Y el hombre se acercó a Harry.

Él levantó la vista. El hombre tenía los ojos rojos. Su pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás ligeramente. Y entonces la varita apuntaba a la cara de Harry, justo en la frente.

Vio los labios pálidos y delgados moverse de nuevo. Pero el sueño no se detuvo, como siempre lo había hecho antes.

Sintió más que vio el hechizo que lo golpeó, porque el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo era inmenso. El techo se derrumbó, dejando el camino libre para mirar el cielo estrellado sobre el Valle de Godric.

El sonido estalló de pronto en sus oídos. Estaba gritando, gritando al mundo, sus gritos resonaban en sus oídos. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. La sangre goteaba de la frente a los ojos.

Agonía. De lo único que era conciente era del dolor y la agonía.

OOoOo

El grito que resonó a través de los cuartos despertó a Snape con un sobresalto. Se levantó de un salto, con la varita en la mano. ¿Quién estaba allí? Entonces su corazón se detuvo al recordar. Potter. ¿Estaba herido acaso?

_No es que me importe. _Se dijo mientras buscaba al muchacho con el corazón en la mano.

Corrió por las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio. Potter no estaba. No había nadie en la habitación. Dulce Merlín, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, mientras Snape salía de la habitación, su estado de pánico causaba que su magia se descontrolara.

Se quedó quieto tan pronto como oyó que otro grito llegaba a sus oídos. Él comenzó a buscar frenéticamente. Había tantos lugares donde el chico podría haberse escondido, que no sabía por donde empezar a buscar.

Como una inspiración divina, recordó la fascinación del chico por entrar en el armario, cuando se sentía asustado.

Corrió a su armario de ingredientes y supo que lo había encontrado, incluso desde antes de alcanzar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que el niño se retorcía en su sueño, sudando y gimiendo. Gritó otra vez, mientras, aún dormido, golpeaba con la cabeza la parte inferior de los estantes; se felicitó mentalmente al recordar que, el día anterior, se había dedicado a poner hechizos amortiguadores en toda la estancia.

Snape se encontró de repente, sin palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Sus Slytherins habían tenido pesadillas montones de veces, pero a menudo sólo necesitaban el apoyo de sus amigos y la presencia de un adulto.

El pocionista, tenía la sensación de que Potter iba a necesitar algo más que su presencia esta noche.

Se dejó caer de rodillas. "Potter" dijo llamándolo suavemente.

El chico se retorció de nuevo, el dolor y el terror eran evidentes en su rostro tenso. "Potter" llamó otra vez, pero el niño no respondió.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Snape extendió una mano vacilante hacia el muchacho. Esto podría resultar aún peor, dependiendo de lo que el niño estuviera soñando.

"Harry" le llamó otra vez mientras lo sacudía con suavidad. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron de golpe y él se encogió hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa.

Snape se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas de sus pantalones negros. "Tenías una pesadilla."Le comentó, tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

El niño aún respiraba entrecortadamente, pero estaba mirando hacia él con gratitud.

Snape se volvía para irse cuando sintió algo sólido chocando contra él no muy suavemente.

Dejó escapar el aliento con un silbido. Potter - el hijo de James Potter - lo estaba abrazando, estaba aferrado a él, como si no quisiera que desapareciera.

Snape vacilante subió un brazo y acarició al niño en la espalda, sintiéndose más torpe que nunca en toda su vida.

"Gracias, señor", susurró el muchacho en sus ropas, y Snape miró al chico, sorprendido. ¿Él le estaba dando las gracias? ¿Por qué?

"no fue nada, Potter. Ahora vuelve a la cama." Cuando vio que el chico se dirigía otra vez hacia el armario, agregó: Me refería al dormitorio Potter, mañana tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación acerca de este armario.

Potter lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y pasó junto a él, corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Snape regresó al sofá, acostándose otra vez y dejándose llevar por un placentero sueño.

OOoOo

Harry se despertó con la tenue luz de la habitación a su alrededor. Los eventos del día anterior pasaban de prisa en su mente, y sus mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza.

Había abrazado a Snape. Seguramente el hombre no lo querría volver a ver ahora. No cuando Harry había frotado su rareza en él.

Buscó sus gafas a ciegas y las metió en su cara con un pequeño arrebato de ira. No entendía como había sido tan estúpido.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, sorprendido al encontrar un pequeño par de zapatillas al lado de la cama que parecía estar ser de su tamaño.

Él los puso encantado de ver que le quedaban perfectas. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño, Harry se los quitó y las arrojó de nuevo al suelo.

Él no quería meterse en problemas por tocar las pertenencias del hombre.

El estómago de Harry gruñó ruidosamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Hizo una nota mental para encontrar algo de comer antes de ser castigado, y se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina.

Había un plato de fruta en el centro de la mesa y cogió una manzana, ordenando las frutas para disimular el hueco que había dejado. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón.

En un examen más detallado de la sala, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba durmiendo aún, con una almohada arrugada bajo su cabeza y sus pies colgando del extremo del sofá. Un brazo pálido fue arrojado por la cara, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de nuevo.

Harry sonrió levemente al ver al hombre dormido. Él estaba mucho menos a la defensiva, se veía mucho más relajado cuando dormía.

Se estremeció ligeramente. Hacía tanto frío en los cuartos. Con una mirada hacia el fuego, se dio cuenta de que casi se había apagado.

Se debatió en su mente acerca de si debía o no atizar el fuego. Había sido su responsabilidad de cuidar el fuego a sus familiares, y no tenía más que unas pocas cicatrices en los brazos y las piernas para mostrar.

Harry distraídamente decidió dejar que el fuego se consumiera. El hombre se había enfadado cuando trató de hacer las tareas que se vio obligado a hacer en casa de los Dursley, y él realmente no quería invocar la ira del hombre, sobre todo cuando Harry ya le había contagiado su rareza a él. Además, Snape parecía tranquilo por el momento.

Harry se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte. Realmente no merecía vivir con Snape - el hombre era tan amable con él. Y además, todo lo que Harry hizo fue frotar su extravagancia en Snape y la casa, además de causar molestias.

Sí, se ha decidido. Él se iría, era necesario para que el hombre pudiera seguir con su vida tranquilamente, sin tener que tratar con un fenómeno como él.

Harry abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, sin dejar de pensar que era el único sitio, donde le habían tratado bien, con un suspiro, decidió internarse por los largos corredores de piedra.

OOoOo

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe. Aún era de madrugada, y sus alarmas, lo había alertado de que alguien había entrado o salido de sus habitaciones. Seguramente Potter no era tan estúpido como para alejarse, lo que significaba - que había alguien más adentro. ¿Quien sería el imprudente? Se dijo mientras tomaba su varita rápidamente.

Apuntó con su varita hacia el fuego, avivándolo rápidamente, echando un resplandor naranja alrededor de la sala de estar. Con otro movimiento de su varita, las luces se encendieron y miró alrededor con desconfianza.

"Homenum revelio", susurró, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que él era la única persona en los alrededores.

Se levantó bruscamente al ver que la puerta seguía abierta. Mocoso idiota, pensó malhumorado antes de correr hacia la puerta y mirar a ambos lados por el largo pasillo. No estaba demasiado lejos.

"¡Potter! ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!" El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia atrás a Snape en tono de disculpa.

"¿Señor?"

"Que vengas. Atrás. Adentro," gruñó entre dientes, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado en su dura ira. Cuando vio que el niño no se movía, le espetó: "¡Ahora!"

Al oír estas palabras, Potter llegó corriendo a su lado. Se estremeció pasando junto a Snape a través de la puerta abierta y se quedó en la sala de estar. Snape se volvió y se dirigió a la chimenea y comenzó a caminar en frente del fuego vivo.

"bueno Potter, estoy seguro de que no eres tan estupido como para salir por accidente de la habitación, exijo que me expliques en que demonios estabas pensando"

El mocoso chilló nervioso. Snape lo miró con severidad. Estaba de pie en el extremo del sofá, la cabeza gacha, y los ojos tristes.

"Siéntate." Cuando el muchacho se fue a sentar en el suelo, se corrigió, "En el sofá, idiota." Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mocoso cuando se sentó suavemente en el sofá. Snape se sentó con gracia en el sillón, estudiando al niño cuidadosamente. "Ahora, ¿qué pasó?"

"No actúe como si no lo supiera," murmuró el muchacho, luego se estremeció, como si esperara ser esposado. Snape parpadeó, cruzando los brazos y se fijó en el muchacho con una mirada firme. Cuando Potter se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener una respuesta, estalló: "¡Yo soy un bicho raro!"

Snape se puso rígido, endureciendo su cara y entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Perdón?" Su voz sonaba peligrosa.

"¡Basta! ¡Deje de fingir que no lo ha notado! Soy un bicho raro, nada más que un sucio, monstruo, no puedo dejar de hacer magia," escupió, haciendo una pausa para pensar en las palabras, y luego continuó. "¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

"En el nombre de Merlín ¿que es lo que sientes?" preguntó Snape bruscamente, eligiendo hacer frente al menor de los dos males por el momento. Iba a tener una buena charla con el niño sobre cómo se consideraba a sí mismo, pero por ahora, él quería oír lo que tenía que decir.

"¡Lo siento por tocarte! ¡Lo siento por abrazarte!" Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro en este momento.

"Sé que no quieres que te toque – estoy sucio. Ahora va a enviarme lejos, voy a volver al orfanato, mis parientes, yo no merezco estar aquí con usted -... yo no merezco nada bueno."

Potter se miró las manos vergonzosamente. Snape le dio al muchacho una mirada calculadora, tratando de no estallar de ira. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, con los ojos cerrados, enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

"Sr. Potter," comenzó, endureciendo su voz. "¿Usted se considera un bicho raro?" El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a sus delgados dedos. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"¡Soy un mago, un fenómeno! ¡Hago magia! ¡Las personas no tienen que hacer magia!" Snape levantó una ceja inquisitivamente a la exclamación del niño. "El tío Vernon y tía Petunia siempre me decían magia no existe, que yo era un bicho raro, porque yo era diferente - porque hacía cosas extrañas."

Ah, ya veo, Potter. Contésteme algo con sinceridad

"dígame, ¿usted cree que yo soy un monstruo?"

Potter levantó la cabeza, mientras intentaba comprender la pregunta del hombre; con el rostro delgado surcado de lágrimas contestó. "¡No, señor! ¡Por supuesto que no!" protestó rápidamente.

"Pero yo hago lo mismo que usted... yo también soy un mago, señor Potter. Yo hago magia con más frecuencia que tú."

Snape agitó su varita casualmente para enfatizar sus palabras, haciendo que las luces se apagaran y volvieran a encender. Harry lo miró con asombro.

"Pero... pero..."

"Pero qué, señor Potter?"

"¡yo... Soy - véame!" -gritó sintiendo su furia crecer de nuevo. "¡Soy estúpido, no puedo hacer nada! ¡La razón por la que corro a ese maldito armario todo el tiempo, es porque ni siquiera puedo recordar que no estoy viviendo con mis familiares!"

Los ojos de Snape brillaron peligrosamente. "Espero que midas tu lengua, en mi presencia, Potter.

Ahora escúchame atentamente. No soy tu tío. Yo no te odio. Y tú no eres un bicho raro. Y si te crees que eres estúpido, vas a demostrártelo a ti mismo si sigues gritando esas mentiras.

El muchacho tragó saliva. "Lo siento, señor."

"Por un demonio, para de disculparte!" -bramó. Cuando el muchacho se estremeció de nuevo en el sofá, se pellizcó la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

"Ahora, señor Potter, todavía no me ha respondido por qué decidió ir repentinamente a dar un paseo por el castillo a las tres de la mañana."

Miró fijamente a Potter, ante un repentino pensamiento. "¿Te vas?".

Potter asintió, mirando el suelo de piedra, y Snape sintió que su rabia burbujeaba de nuevo.

Sabía que no era el mejor guardián del mundo, pero él estaba haciendo todo lo posible. ¿Cómo se atrevía el mocoso a criticarlo? ". ¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que ya no me quería aquí." Las palabras eran tranquilas, resignadas, la dolorosa verdad de pronto quedó al descubierto frente a los dos. "Soy sólo una molestia."

Snape tomó una respiración profunda, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro antes de pasarlas de nuevo por su pelo oscuro. "Harry," comenzó, tratando de tranquilizar primero al niño.

"Si yo no te quisiera, no te habría recogido en el orfanato. Si yo no te quisiera, no me hubiera sentado en el metro Muggle durante tres malditas horas porque estabas durmiendo. Si no te quisiera, te hubiera dejado hacer el desayuno para mí aquella primera mañana, en lugar de atenderte. Si no te quisiera, no me iría a dormir en el sofá mientras tú duermes en mi cama. Si no lo hiciera, no me hubiera preocupado por poner los encantamientos de amortiguación en los estantes inferiores de mi armario de ingredientes solo porque tienes una tendencia abrumadora de golpear la cabeza en ellos".

Levantó una mano para detener a la pregunta del muchacho, avanzando para arrodillarse delante del sofá y agarrar la cara del niño firmemente entre sus manos, haciendo caso omiso de él cuando él se estremeció.

"Si yo no te quisiera, continuó, no te hubiera dado de comer en la boca para luego sentarme junto a tu cama cuando estabas enfermo. Si no te quisiera, no me hubiera levantado a despertarte de tu pesadilla cuando estabas gritando y llorando en el medio de la noche.

Harry, si yo no te quisiera, te hubiera dejado ir, no habría ido corriendo por los pasillos, desesperado por encontrarte. Harry, confía en mí, si yo no te quisiera, tú lo sabría ". El niño estaba llorando otra vez. Merlín, ¿Por qué lloras ahora?. Todo saldrá bien, pero debes dejar de llorar. "¿Entiendes?"

Po - Harry - asintió, tragando con dificultad. Snape sintió de pronto unos huesudos brazos apretando alrededor de su pecho, la nariz del niño haciendo presión en su cuello. Harry lo estaba abrazando de nuevo.

Era tranquilizador, esperanzador. Tal vez estaba mejorando en eso de ser padre. Extendió sus brazos - que sujetaban previamente su cara - y las envolvió con cuidado en torno al niño, acercándolo mientras giraba y les sitúa en el cuero fresco del sillón.

"Harry ..." En respuesta a su nombre, el chico sacó la cara del hombro de Snape y miró la cara del hombre. "Hay algo que no te l dije." Snape tragó saliva y se dispuso a seguir adelante, sacando a la fuerza las palabras, pero fue interrumpido.

"Sí, ¿qué es un encanto de amortiguación, señor?" preguntó Harry confundido.

Snape parpadeó. Eso fue inesperado. . ". Es un hechizo para suavizar ciertos objetos como las esquinas, por si el bebé se golpea con ellos o con los estantes".

Lanzó una mirada mordaz a Harry, "son muy útiles cuando un determinado niño - ejem - Harry Potter, se golpea la cabeza en varias ocasiones."

Harry se rió, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Snape. El latido del corazón firme y los suaves sonidos de la respiración del hombre eran tranquilizadores.

"Harry," Snape comenzó de nuevo, luchando por conseguir la atención del niño. "Cuando te adopté ... Yo no ... Yo no soy su guardián."

La cabeza de Harry se giró con sorpresa, con la cara comenzando a arrugarse. Snape miró al niño, tragando saliva antes de continuar. "Bueno, yo si lo soy, pero soy más que eso."

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Harry, de acuerdo con los documentos - de acuerdo con todo, en realidad - yo soy tu padre, tu padre adoptivo". Ya está. Lo había dicho. Se armó de valor, preparándose para la reacción del chico.

Harry respiró hondo. Oh Merlín, iban a haber más gritos. Luego respiró otra vez. Y otra, hasta que finalmente se vino abajo.

Hundió la cara en la camisa de Snape, llorando mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Qué tipo de reacción era esa? ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Snape pensó con confusión mientras el muchacho sollozaba en su pecho, empapando el algodón. Él continuó vacilante abrazando al chico, frotándose la espalda.

"¿Soy realmente malo en esto, o qué? No puedo hacer que dejes de llorar", le expresó, mirando con asombro a Harry, quien le dio una sonrisa acuosa, secándose los ojos.

"eres absolutamente brillante en eso." Agregando, en el último momento, "Papá".

Si alguna vez un hombre puede sentir un puñetazo en el estómago, pero sintiéndose absolutamente genial por lo mismo, Snape lo hizo. Sin aliento, tiró el chico más cerca. "¿Qué dices, quieres una taza de té?" Vaciló por un momento. "¿Hijo?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 11

Harry se sentó a la mesa de la cocina a la mañana siguiente, recogiendo su comida en silencio. Snape se sentó frente a él, con un periódico extraño llamado 'El Profeta', ocultando su rostro a la vista.

Harry estudió la primera página con indiferencia, antes de lanzarse hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Podría haber jurado que la imagen se acababa de mover.

Al ver que el niño, solo removía la comida en su plato, Snape separó la vista de su periódico para decirle con voz seria " no estás comiendo suficiente; deberías dejar de jugar con la comida, antes de que los elfos domésticos lleguen a retirarla"

Harry levantó la vista de sus tortitas con cuidado, tratando de discernir en la expresión del hombre, si él estaba enojado, pero no pudo hacerlo, gracias al periódico que le tapaba la cara.

"¿Señor?" preguntó Harry tímidamente mientras tomaba un pequeño bocado de su desayuno. Snape suspiró en voz baja, como diciendo que le estaba prestando atención.

"hay hechizos que pueden producir luz, ¿verdad?".

El hombre al otro lado de la mesa bajó el periódico ligeramente de nuevo, dándole una mirada intrigada antes de asentir.

Mantuvo los ojos en Harry mientras el chico continuó. "entonces, ¿hay algún hechizo, que provoque una luz verde?" pero no un verde cualquiera, agregó rápidamente, sino un verde brillante, casi neón.

Los dedos de Snape se apretaron automáticamente, arrugando ligeramente el papel. Miró al otro lado de la mesa, congelado, antes de doblar el diario y depositarlo en la madera oscura. Él le comió un poco de sus huevos, evitando darle una respuesta inmediatamente.

"Sólo hay un hechizo que emite luz verde." Dio otro mordisco y tragó saliva antes de continuar. "¿Por qué? ¿Dónde lo has visto?"

"en mi pesadilla, señor," respondió Harry en voz baja, interesado.

"¿Qué pesadilla?"

"La de mis padres, señor."

"No me llames señor" respondió Snape distraídamente haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su sorpresa.

No podía controlar el ligero dolor que atravesó su pecho. ¿El muchacho había tenido pesadillas sobre la noche en que sus padres habían muerto?

"¿Es eso lo que estabas soñando la otra noche? ¿La noche que te desperté?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia su plato. "¿Qué hechizo es?"

Snape se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, caminando hacia el estudio.

Harry repitió la pregunta un poco más fuerte, y Snape se volvió hacia él, incapaz de mantener la emoción en su rostro.

"La Maldición Asesina", le contestó con voz apagada, antes de girar y salir corriendo hacia su laboratorio. Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso debía mentirle?

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras miraba al hombre irse.

De pronto se sintió como si hubiera perdido el apetito. Empujó el plato a medio comer lejos de él con disgusto, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza allí. Bien hecho, idiota, lo hiciste sentir mal. Se dijo, mientras salía detrás de su padre.

OOoOo

Harry se quedó vacilante frente a la imponente muralla de libros en la sala de estar. Echó un vistazo cercano a uno, y luego arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se trasladó al siguiente. ¿Qué eran todas esas tonterías? Probablemente trataban de algo mágico.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" le preguntó Snape de repente. Harry se giró para ver al hombre apoyado en la puerta abierta que daba a la cocina.

Él sonrió. "A juzgar por tu expresión, supongo que no."

"¡Yo no entiendo nada de esto!" protestó Harry, sin querer sonar exigente.

Snape se acercó, pasando un dedo largo y pálido por los lomos de los libros, que tenía enfrente.

De vez en cuando se detenía para mirar un título, y luego veía a Harry. De repente sacó un libro delgado de un estante bastante alto antes de ponerlo en las manos del niño.

"Pociones", le informó el hombre en voz baja, cogiendo un libro de su propia materia y sentándose en el sillón de felpa cerca del fuego.

Él apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café con indiferencia, abriendo el libro y empezó a leer. Harry se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Nos iremos pronto, así que espero que estés listo." Le dijo sin levantar su vista de la página.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Harry mientras abría su propio libro.

Para su deleite las ilustraciones se movieron. Miró de cerca un burbujeante líquido de color chicle, hirviendo alegremente en un caldero negro.

'Poción pimentónica' estaba escrito en letras grandes en la parte superior de la página, seguido de una lista de ingredientes. Harry estaba seguro de haber visto a algunos de ellos en el aparador, y se trasladó a la parte inferior, donde se imprimió una lista de instrucciones en negro. Estaba fascinado, leyendo la descripción de la poción.

"a la enfermería," murmuró Snape, todavía sin apartar sus ojos del libro.

"Desafortunadamente, nuestras compras", su nariz se arrugó con disgusto en la palabra "tendrán que posponerse debido a que necesitas una revisión."

Harry tragó saliva. "¿Un chequeo? ¿La enfermería? ¿Así que vamos a ver un... un médico?"

Snape miró fijamente al muchacho, asombrado del pánico suprimido en su voz. "Un sanador, sí." agregó.

Harry volvió a su libro, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras y las imágenes; Nunca había ido a un médico en su vida.

¿Quién sabía lo que iban a hacer con él? Siempre se había visto obligado a cuidar de sí mismo, pero Harry sabía que no debía discutir con Snape cuando éste había resuelto algo, y el tono de la voz del hombre le dijo que no habría ningún argumento válido para negarse.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio con pesar que Snape seguía mirándolo.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, de pronto, evitando su mirada y se puso de pie, dejando su libro sobre la mesa de café.

"¿listo?", Harry imitó al hombre, dejando su libro sobre la madera con una mirada reticente hacia ella.

Snape notó su expresión. Con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, añadió, "siempre puedes volver a tomarlo, y si lo deseas, podríamos hacer alguna poción."

Harry, emocionado, miró al hombre alto. "¿en serio podemos hacer un jarabe?"

"El término correcto es poción", corrigió Snape suavemente. "Y tal vez, depende de cómo te comportes ahora."

Él acompañó a Harry a la puerta caminando sin prisa, por los fríos pasillos de piedra de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

OOoOo

Snape observó al niño atentamente mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería.

Había entrado en pánico, después de haber oído que iban a ver a Poppy, y Snape se preguntó si había otra historia detrás de la aprehensión hacia los médicos.

El niño había sido mucho más hablador recientemente, y se había abierto un poco más.

El pocionista creía que Harry estaba empezando a creer en las palabras él que le había estado diciendo desde hacía una semana, y esto era, sin duda, un paso en la dirección correcta. Había tenido un vistazo dentro de la mente del niño, y eso fue un gran paso adelante.

Si había una cosa de la que Snape estaba contento de haberse equivocado era esta:

Harry pudo haber sido el hijo de James Potter, podría ser igual a él en apariencia, pero los dos no eran nada parecidos en personalidad. Snape no podía estar más aliviado.

Pero todavía había un problema serio que debía resolver: los alimentos.

Harry había estado gravemente enfermo unos días antes, y Snape estaba empezando a creer que no se trataba sólo de una gripe común.

Por la forma en que el chico comía, existía la posibilidad de que se trataba de un problema mucho más grande, y eso era lo que tenía al hombre, casi corriendo hacia la oficina de Poppy para confirmar el temor de que lo había atormentado durante el último par de días.

El niño había estado siendo privado de alimento durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de sus recientes cuidados, la salud de Harry, se veía claramente afectada, y, aunque aún le costara un poco reconocerlo, amaba a su hijo, y no iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

Snape pensó en la conversación de la noche anterior. Sin duda, había sido inesperado.

Él nunca había imaginado que iba a arrodillarse ante un niño para convencerlo de ser querido. Y por mucho que su comportamiento, hubiera sorprendido al muchacho, el Maestro de Pociones había sido el más impresionado.

En poco tiempo, estaban de pie delante de las enormes puertas dobles que llevaban a la enfermería.

Snape miró al muchacho, quien le dio una media sonrisa asustada, pasando a ejercer presión contra su costado, como si estuviera escondiéndose.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido al entender que el chico confiaba en que él le protegería.

Conteniendo un suspiro, se obligó a relajarse, poniendo una mano grande en la cabeza del niño, y abrió las puertas.

Madame Pomfrey llegó desde su oficina.

"Severus! Te estaba esperando, ¿dónde está el ... Oh, hola!".

Ella sonrió cálidamente, extendiendo una mano para invitar al niño a que se acercara.

"Yo soy la señora Pomfrey. Soy la sanadora de la escuela, señor Potter."

Snape sintió que Harry comenzó a moverse, y miró hacia abajo mientras el chico salía de detrás de su pierna y miraba a Poppy.

"Hola", respondió tímidamente, en voz baja. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Severus me dijo que ibas a venir", respondió ella alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia una de las camas, preparando sus instrumentos, y llamando a Harry con la otra mano.

Harry la siguió lentamente, tomando el brazo de Snape y tirando del hombre con él. Snape se dejó llevar a la cama.

"Está bien. Ambos pueden quedarse."Fue la rápida respuesta de Poppy, al ver la inquietud del pequeño.

"Ahora, debes sentarte para que pueda revisarte, ponte cómodo cielo"

Snape miró a Harry obedecer. Sacó su varita y conjuró una silla, acomodándose en forma casual junto a su cama.

Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia él tan pronto como vio que Poppy se acercaba.

El niño estaba casi temblando de miedo.

"Relájese, Sr. Potter," declaró Poppy, sacando su varita.

Harry se estremeció violentamente. Snape lo miró con curiosidad, debatiéndose si debía intervenir o no. "No voy a hacerte daño."Añadió suavemente.

Harry asintió obedientemente, pero tan pronto como ella se acercó, dio un salto hacia atrás lo suficientemente lejos para casi salirse del borde y caer en el regazo de Snape.

Severus instintivamente sacó sus manos para atrapar a Harry, luego se relajó ligeramente.

Él extendió la mano y agarró el hombro del chico con firmeza, con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarlo un poco.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, dejando de temblar, pero más tenso que nunca. Poppy se acercó y el niño se estremeció de nuevo.

Snape habló de repente. "Poppy, no. Déjalo." Volvió su atención hacia Harry. "¿Prefieres que te muestre lo que va a pasar primero?"

Harry asintió tímidamente, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando Snape se levantó. "Poppy, explícale por favor lo que vas a hacer y demuéstraselo en mí"

Poppy asintió, mirando a los dos con interés, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, ante el comportamiento del mayor.

"Muy bien. Harry, voy a realizar un simple encantamiento de diagnóstico en ti. Simplemente me dirá si estás sano. Sólo puedo saberlo de esta manera."

Hizo hincapié en la última palabra tratando de convencerlo, y con un movimiento de su mano, una luz de color azul pálido salió de su varita, entrando en el pecho de Snape.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con calma al hombre.

Harry miró vacilante hacia Snape, quien asintió con firmeza, lo que indicaba que estaba perfectamente bien, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Poppy y asintiendo con miedo, dio su consentimiento para ser examinado.

Cuando Snape se movió de nuevo a la silla, sintió que el niño agarró su mano bruscamente, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era evitar una mueca de dolor al sentir las uñas del niño clavándose dolorosamente en su palma.

Poppy agitó su varita, Snape y sintió como Harry se tensó cuando la magia pasó sobre él. La sensación de hormigueo que causaba el hechizo, era desconcertante y desagradable, por lo que el hombre no culpó a su hijo por sentirse incómodo.

Snape miró a Poppy de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo la mirada furiosa en el rostro del medimaga. Merlín, esto no podía ser una buena noticia.

Él estudió su rostro con cuidado, tratando de entrar en su mente, pero sus barreras de Oclumancia eran demasiado fuertes.

La medimaga murmuró: "discúlpenos un momento, señor Potter," antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia su oficina.

Snape lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora hacia el chico y la siguió. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, bloqueándola y colocando un hechizo silenciador.

Se fue directo al punto, tratando de ignorar la preocupación inusual que se forjó en su cerebro. "Bueno, Poppy ¿Qué sabes?"

Ella respiró hondo para calmarse antes de contestar.

"Severus, Albus cometido un gran error enviando al niño a vivir con sus familiares, pero no se le puede culpar por ello. Él no tenía ni idea, y hay que tener esto en cuenta."

"No me digas lo que piensas," le interrumpió Snape con dureza, dejando que la ira lo llenara por un momento_. ¿Qué diablo ocultaba esa mujer?_

"¿Qué has averiguado sobre su vida en ese lugar?"

"Él fue víctima de abuso, Severus."

"Yo ya lo sabía. ¿Qué tan malo fue?"

"bastante grave, diría yo. Él tiene heridas que no han sido curadas correctamente, y que van a tener que ser abiertas de nuevo." Empezó marcando una lista mental.

"Severus, tiene varias costillas rotas. Todos menos una, se han curado correctamente, y necesito volver a romperla, para asegurarme que sane bien, para evitar que se afecte su crecimiento.

Su muñeca muestra señales de haberse fracturado en varias ocasiones, cuenta con varios dedos rotos, que parecen estar bastante bien, así que no deberían molestarle más; por otro lado, esas no son pruebas contundentes, sus tíos pueden decir que las heridas, se produjeron cuando estaba jugando…

"en todo caso, igual pueden ser acusados de negligencia. ¿Qué más viste?"

"Por la forma en que sus parientes le trataron, ¿realmente crees que su primo jugaba con él amablemente?"

Su voz tenía un filo helado. "Severus, no es tanto el abuso, como el abandono.

Incluso si consiguiera esas lesiones correr y jugar al aire libre como un niño normal, el indicador de peligro más grande es el hecho de que nunca lo llevaron al hospital."

"Tal vez él no quería ir. No estoy justificando nada", añadió rápidamente, casi dando un paso atrás al ver la furia de la mujer, pero supongo que le contaron horribles historias sobre el hospital.

"Independientemente de la fiabilidad de las historias, podría haberse negado a recibir el tratamiento médico a causa de su miedo. Viste la forma en que reaccionó contigo. Sería la excusa perfecta para ellos. "

"Severus, todavía no te he hablado acerca de las cicatrices!" casi gritó la sanadora.

Snape se volteó a mirarla, sin saber como interpretar sus palabras.

"La mujer en el orfanato solo menciono que había sido maltratado. No tenía ninguna razón para sospechar que era peor aún, no imaginaba que esos muggles pudieran caer tan bajo... "

Se detuvo al sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. "Yo no podía quitarle la camisa antes de saber realmente cual era el alcance de todo esto. Imagínate si Dursley había hecho algo así con él y Harry se hubiera despertado para encontrarme desnudándolo! ¡Nunca confiaría en mí otra vez!"

"Sus familiares nunca fueron tan lejos, Severus. Gracias a Merlín para eso. Sé que no sería capaz de mantener la calma si ellos lo hubieran hecho, y confía en mí cuando digo que estaría de tu lado todo el tiempo, aún si decidieras matarlos."

Ella respiró hondo para calmarse. "Sin embargo, por lo que puedo ver, fue golpeado. No sé con qué, y no sé qué tan gravemente, pero fue lastimado. Nueve años de abuso físico no se olvidan en un momento, Severus. Debes ser cuidadoso con él ".

Snape asintió secamente. ¿Se comprometía. . . ? Aunque era cruel y sarcástico, nunca iría tan lejos como para lastimar a un niño. Esa era la peor y más grande forma de la cobardía.

"Un cinturón. Lo golpearon con un cinturón", informó Snape con voz casi inaudible, sus emociones hacían equilibrio entre la ira incontrolable y la tristeza paralizante.

Se sentía tan mal por el chico, y pensar que originalmente se había opuesto a llevarlo con él, había hecho todo lo posible para llevarlo directamente con los malditos Muggles. Se dio cuenta de cómo agradecía no haberlo hecho.

"Y no son tanto las secuelas físicas las que me preocupan. Son las cicatrices emocionales, las mentales. Sé de primera mano lo que se siente al no tener a alguien para intervenir cuando las cosas se ponen mal ".

Miró rápidamente hacia Poppy, como si hubiera olvidado que ella había estado allí todo el tiempo.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, Poppy, pero me alegro de haberlo traído conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar, pero me aseguraré de que obtenga lo que merece a partir de ahora. Lo que realmente se merece, no lo que esos sucios Muggles, creían que se merecía".

Poppy parecía satisfecha con sus respuestas y confesiones. Se volvió hacia su despensa de pociones, sacando unos frascos de colores de los estantes.

Snape observó cuidadosamente, reconociendo muchos de ellos como pociones que él mismo había preparado.

"¿Poppy?" comenzó tentativamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

"¿Has visto algo más? Acerca de su nutrición, tal vez?"

Se quedó helada al oír sus palabras, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pedirle que dejara de hablar.

"Él estuvo violentamente enfermo hace unos días, el primer día que lo traje aquí, pensé que era una gripe, pero no tenía los síntomas correctos; no creo que él haya seguido enfermo desde entonces, pero es muy tranquilo. Y apenas come. No pude evitar llegar a la conclusión de que lo que le pasa es algo más que un virus ".

Poppy se volvió hacia él. "Sí," comenzó ella, sonando increíblemente triste. "Me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba severamente desnutrido, hasta el punto de rechazar los alimentos. No era mi intención hacerte saber esa parte."

Ella tosió incómodamente. "Yo iba a tratar de deslizar una poción alimenticia sin que te dieras cuenta." Ante la mirada furiosa de Snape, ella vaciló, antes de volcar un pequeño montón de pociones en el hombre.

"Ahora. Tal vez podrías llevarle esto al señor Potter, parece confiar en ti mucho más de lo que él confía en mí."

Snape se volvió para marcharse, todavía furioso con ella por tratar de ocultarle algo acerca de la condición del niño.

Desbloqueó la puerta, moviendo su mano para abrirla cuando Poppy lo llamó. Se volvió hacia ella, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

"Vas a hacer lo correcto por él, Severus. Albus tomó la decisión correcta al hacerte su guardián."

Snape abandonó la habitación para ocultar su sorpresa y vergüenza, ignorando su comentario de "¡No te olvides de la Navidad se acerca!".

Caminó hacia la cama del niño, sonriendo ante la mirada suspicaz de Harry.

"simplemente estábamos discutiendo sobre tu salud, niño. Relájate. Vas a estar bien."

La cara de Harry se relajó visiblemente, pero se arrugó de nuevo cuando vio la cantidad de pociones de Snape tenía en la mano. "¿Tengo que tomar todo eso?"

"Si, si quieres vivir," el Maestro de Pociones bromeó a la ligera, sin dejar una nota seria detrás de sus palabras, antes de descorchar la primera.

"Harry, esta es una poción nutritiva. Tus familiares no te dieron de comer lo suficiente, y se ha vuelto muy malo."Agregó.

"vas a tomar una dosis de este cada mañana con el desayuno, hasta que Madame Pomfrey te considere lo suficientemente saludable para estar sin él."

Le entregó al muchacho la poción verde oscuro y apretó los labios con diversión ante su expresión facial.

"Todas las mañanas?" Rogó.

"Cada mañana", confirmó Snape, descorchando otro vial. "Este", comenzó, oliendo ligeramente en el líquido azul profundo ", parece ser una poción para el dolor."

Dirigió su atención a Harry. "¿te sientes adolorido?"

Harry se mordió los labios con dureza, y Snape pudo ver la indecisión en sus ojos. Finalmente asintió.

"Deja de hacer eso," le reprendió Snape, tirando del labio del niño de entre los dientes.

Le entregó a Harry la poción, no muy sorprendido por la confesión. "En el futuro, espero que vengas a mí si estás enfermo o herido. Tienes apenas diez años de edad, eres demasiado joven para cuidarte a ti mismo. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, no sólo para alimentarte y darte libros para leer. ¿Entendido? "

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al tragar la poción de un solo trago.

Se estremeció delicadamente, esperando la próxima explicación. Pociones era un tema fascinante.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, de la importancia de la medicina, antes de venir a vivir con este alto, y oscuro profesor de pociones, pero estaba seguro de que los muggles no tenían medicinas de este tipo, y mucho menos que trabajaran tan rápido.

Él sonrió con deleite cuando el dolor desapareció.

"¿De qué te ríes ahora?" preguntó Snape vagamente, mientras observaba e identificaba las otras pociones cuidadosamente.

Él las destapó una por una, entregándolas a Harry con una breve explicación. Aunque el niño se quejó ligeramente, no hubo protestas y objeciones reales, por lo que Snape se encontraba muy agradecido.

"Eso es todo, ¿verdad?" rogó Harry, incapaz de mantener el tono de súplica en su voz. Snape lo miró durante un largo rato antes meter una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Ah, ah, ah," él chasqueó la lengua, sosteniendo el frasco de líquido azul pálido. "Uno más, pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de este en primer lugar."

Harry se inclinó, dando a la poción una mirada larga y dura. "Eso es para dormir sin sueños, ¿no es así? ¿Estás tratando de hacerme dormir? ¡Es apenas mediodía!"

Snape, impresionado con la identificación de la poción, respondió con mucho menos sequedad de lo que normalmente tendría. "Muy bien,.. Es poción para dormir sin soñar ahora, hay una razón por la que he esperado a darte esto hasta después de hablar contigo.

Harry, sé que a veces te lesionabas en la casa de tus parientes, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Harry asintió, mirando sus manos, Snape continuó. "Ha llegado a la atención de Madame Pomfrey que muchas de esas lesiones no fueron curadas adecuadamente, en particular algunas costillas rotas. Ella necesita solucionar esto, pero para ello, lo mejor sería que usted esté dormido.

De cualquier manera, yo voy a estar contigo, pero es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo despierto o dormido.

Si decidse no tomar la poción, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo para hacer que duela menos ".

"podrían hacer eso?"

Snape asintió lentamente. "Sí, claro que lo haríamos."

"Voy a beber la poción," susurró, alargando una mano para tomarla.

Snape la destapó con cuidado y lo colocó en los dedos del muchacho. Él tragó, haciendo una mueca por el sabor.

A medida que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Harry lanzó la poción y cogió una mano del profesor fuertemente entre las suyas. "Tú te quedas, ¿verdad, papá?"

Snape sintió que se le encogía el corazón al oír las palabras del muchacho.

Nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar a Harry llamarlo así. Se inclinó hacia delante con cuidado, colocando sus labios a la oreja del niño.

"Siempre. Yo no te dejaré por nada en el mundo."

Harry sonrió con cansancio, con los ojos ya cerrados, cuando Poppy salió de su despacho.

Snape le apretó la mano suavemente, ya que el niño, se estremeció ligeramente ante la presencia de la mujer.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo."

Ambos chicos, se perdieron la cálida sonrisa de la medimaga, al oír su conversación tranquila.

Ella se apresuró alrededor de la cama, enviando una mirada determinada hacia Snape, que se alejó hacia atrás bruscamente, endureciendo su rostro y borrar su emoción, ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo muchas veces.

Esta iba a ser una noche dura para los dos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 12

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó sintiéndose muy adolorido. Se movió un poco para poner a prueba su fuerza y de inmediato hizo una mueca, recostándose en la cama.

Las paredes blancas a su alrededor le dijeron inmediatamente que estaba en la enfermería, porque eran, por supuesto, crudamente contrastables con el dormitorio negro de Snape, y se encontró suspirando por la decepción.

No le gustaba este lugar, y solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que quedarse allí.

Intentó estirar sus músculos rígidos, pero se lo pensó mejor, en lugar de eso, se conformó con mirar a su alrededor con interés.

Su mirada se posó en una mesita de noche borrosa y él extendió la mano a ciegas. Sus pálidos dedos se cerraron alrededor de la de sus gafas circulares, y se las puso, suspirando de alivio, cuando todo se aclaró.

Harry miró a su alrededor, tratando de no moverse lo suficiente como para causarse dolor.

En un examen más detenido de la mesilla de noche, Harry se dio cuenta que había una pequeña colección de pociones acompañadas de una breve nota, escrita con una letra muy elegante.

Si estoy dormido o fuera, toma estas pociones al despertar.  
-S. Snape

Harry cogió una de las pociones, examinándola con interés antes de colocarla nuevamente en la mesa.

Se parecía sospechosamente a la poción de nutritiva, y todavía no había llegado a olvidar el sabor desagradable que dejaba en la boca.

Algo en la nota captó la mirada de Harry otra vez. "Si estoy dormido..." ¿Dormido? ¿Acaso su padre estaba durmiendo cerca?

Harry comenzó a buscarlo en las camas cercanas, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro, cuando su mirada, finalmente descansó en el oscuro Maestro de Pociones.

El hombre se había quedado dormido, no en una cama, sino en la silla que había conjurado a su lado el día anterior.

Vio como el hombre dormía, con cuidado de no despertarlo, antes de volver a tomar las pociones en la mesa.

Bebió la que estaba más cerca, dejando que sus ojos exploran la enfermería un poco más, con el fin de distraerse de su sabor.

Se tragó el segundo vial rápidamente, moviéndose ligeramente para poder ver mejor por la ventana.

Había un gran campo cubierto de hierba, con tres aros suspendidos en el aire a cada lado. Confundido, Harry se volvió hacia las pociones de sabor desagradable.

¿Por qué no las harían con mejor sabor? se preguntó.

Tal vez no sería tan divertido hacer pociones como lo había planeado. Él continuó bebiendo una poción tras otra, preguntándose por qué había tantas.

¡Él estaba muy bien, no necesitaba nada de eso, cualquiera se daría cuenta!

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que puedes seguir instrucciones," comentó una voz áspera arrastrando las palabras detrás de él.

Harry casi saltó fuera de su piel y se volvió hacia Snape, quien ahora estaba despierto y mirándolo con cuidado. El chico hizo una mueca ante el repentino movimiento, debido al dolor en sus costillas y su brazo.

Snape se levantó de su silla con elegancia, moviéndose alrededor de la cama. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche, recogiendo cada poción brevemente para inspeccionarla antes de entregarle a Harry la de color azul oscuro, de la misma que él había tomado el día anterior.

"deberías haber tomado la poción para el dolor primero, niño tonto," le reprendió Snape con suavidad.

Harry inclinó su barbilla y abrió los labios, dejando que el líquido pasara por su garganta.

Reprimió un estremecimiento, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás a su posición normal para ver al Maestro de Pociones con interés.

El hombre cogió el resto de las pociones y volvió a su silla, colocándolas en una pequeña pila en su regazo.

"Ahora deja que te ayude con el resto, mocoso." por la sonrisa amistosa en el rostro del hombre, Harry supo que no era grave.

Él felizmente observó como padre le dio cada poción de una en una; desde que podía recordar, nadie se había esforzado tanto por hacerle sentir bien, menos tomarse tantas molestias, solo por ayudarle.

"¡Ah, Severus, pensé que te encontraría aquí! Y Harry. ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

No creo que te acuerdes de mí. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

"La voz del anciano sonó demasiado cerca, y Snape se encogió más en la silla instintivamente, casi avergonzado.

"Sin embargo, si no te importa, me gustaría pedir prestado Severus por un momento." Agregó mirando al niño.

Snape se puso en pie, obedeciendo los deseos del director, y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta. "Estaré de vuelta pronto, Harry, y te enviaré un elfo doméstico para que te traiga el desayuno en unos pocos minutos. Mientras tanto, espero que descanses. Es la única manera de conseguir realmente que mejores, mocoso."

Harry lo miró irse, nervioso ante la idea de quedarse solo en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la oficina de la mujer, viendo que las puertas dobles estaban cerradas, dando un profundo y tranquilizador suspiro.

Suponiendo, que lo mejor que podía hacer, era en realidad dormir, como Snape le había dicho, Harry acomodó la cabeza en la blanda almohada, dejándose llevar por la gran cantidad de pociones que acababa de beber.

OOoOo

"¡Severus, hijo mío!" comenzó a decir Albus. Snape lo miró con desconfianza y como de costumbre, rechazó la oferta del anciano de comer los repugnantes dulces Muggles.

"¿Qué quieres, Albus? Las últimas veces que he estado aquí, sólo hemos intercambiado noticias desagradables. ¿Qué pasó ahora?" gruñó Snape agresivamente.

Estaba ansioso por volver con Harry, aún preocupado por él. El chico no estaba cómodo en cualquier tipo de entorno hospitalario, y acababa de dejarlo en la enfermería con nadie más que el medimaga para hacerle compañía.

Harry no había dudado en mostrar su desconfianza hacia Poppy y sus prácticas curativas. Snape suspiró, luchando contra una pequeña sonrisa ante las travesuras del niño.

"Quiero saber cómo va todo con Harry."En su voz se podían encontrar sentimientos contradictorios. Dureza. Desconfianza.

"Va muy bien, señor director", espetó Snape, sus defensas, naturalmente, aumentaron al escuchar el tono de la voz del hombre mayor.

"eso es lo que tu dices, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si Harry siente lo mismo. Si estás haciendo daño al muchacho, no voy a tener más remedio que sacarlo de tu cuidado. Por no hablar de cómo afectaría otros aspectos de tu vida, " advirtió Dumbledore, siendo visible su amenaza, incluso a través de su actitud despreocupada.

"Nunca le pondría una mano encima, Albus. ¡Tú sabes eso!" Snape estaba indignado. _¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a acusarlo de hacer daño a un niño? ¡menos aún a Harry!  
_  
"El maltrato puede ser mucho más que físico, Severus," dijo el hombre con sabiduría.

"No pude evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación en el ala del hospital. ¡No puedo creer que lo llamaras "mocoso" en su propia cara!

¡Merlín sabe el daño que eso le podría estar haciendo!"

"Director," gruñó Snape. "El niño sabe muy bien que solo lo digo cuando bromeo con él. Claramente Harry no ha mostrado ninguna reacción adversa a mi "poco cariño".

"No, pero Merlín sabe lo que ha sucedido en el pasado con el chico."

"Estás dejando una gran cantidad de conocimientos para Merlín, es curioso que empieces a preocuparte por lo que pasa con él, des pues de tanto tiempo

. Tal vez deberías mirar las cosas de otra manera, a Harry no le importaba, y ti tampoco debería."

"El abuso verbal es el primer paso, Severus ¿Él acaso tiene su propio dormitorio, o un lugar que sea solo suyo?

Snape interrumpió bruscamente al hombre, furioso. "Por si usted no lo ha notado, señor director, hemos estado bastante ocupados recientemente. No voy a estropear a este niño.

¿Debo recordarte que es el hijo de James Potter?" Pero hay más de Lily en ese chico de lo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado.

"¿Cree que no tengo conocimiento de ese hecho, señor director? ¡Tengo que mirarlo a los ojos todos los días! Dicho esto, yo nunca seré capaz de ser todo lo amoroso y cariñoso padre que James Potter hubiera sido. Sin embargo, lo que nunca haré, será tratarlo de la forma, en que mi padre me trataba a mi" Snape desafió a Dumbledore con su mirada. El hombre, sostuvo la vista por un momento antes de ceder.

"Muy bien, Severus," admitió Dumbledore, buscando la cara de Snape. "Pero voy a estar vigilándolos a ti y a Harry."

Snape, estando demasiado furioso para responder, salió de la oficina del director en una nube de túnicas negras. Caminó todo el camino a la enfermería, donde encontró a Harry dormido, tal como lo había ordenado.

Snape sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el hijo de James Potter, podría calarse tan hondo en su mente?

Llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos en voz baja y pidió el desayuno para él y Harry. El elfo volvió en un instante y Snape despertó al niño dormido, con cuidado de no empujarlo y lastimarlo.

"¿qué pasó?" murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos legañosos, y Snape se defendió con una sonrisa. "¿Papá?"

Al oírlo, Snape sintió como si el aire hubiera escapado de él de nuevo, tal vez al igual que con uno de los feroces abrazos que el niño le había dado.

La palabra había llegado tan fácilmente para el niño, como si fuera natural.

Seguramente Snape - el grasoso murciélago de las mazmorras, el profesor más temido en Hogwarts - no podía ser amado. Desde luego, no por un Potter. En especial, no por un Potter. Y sin embargo, esa palabra de cuatro letras volvía a él, golpeándolo en el pecho como una tonelada de ladrillos, sin dejarlo tomar aliento.

Harry lo llamaba papá. Tenía un hijo.

Ante la mirada confusa del chico, Snape se aclaró la garganta rápidamente, levantando la bandeja. "Tengo el desayuno para los dos, si lo deseas."

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Está claro que necesitas un poco de comida en ti, pequeña cosa escuálida." Snape no podía mantener la risa sin salir de su boca.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, sorprendió al escuchar que al hombre riendo.

Merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo este niño con él?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 13

"Harry, yo realmente creo que no deberíamos ir hoy al Callejón Diagon " anunció Snape la mañana siguiente, estudiando al niño con cuidado; a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, el chico se veía agotado, debido a todas las pociones que había tomado últimamente.

Por otro lado, Severus no estaba convencido, de que fuera prudente que su hijo se mostrara en público; no es que se avergonzara de él, se dijo rápidamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en una innecesaria situación de riesgo.

¡Papá, lo prometiste! Protestó el niño, haciendo un puchero. ¡Estoy harto de estar encerrado, quiero conocer a otras personas mágicas!

"Lo sé, pero aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, como para salir y soportar todo un largo día de compras" fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

Al ver la mirada de reproche de su hijo, Snape se acercó, despeinando aún más su cabello. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando el muchacho se estremeció. Esa era una costumbre de Harry que él estaba decidido a eliminar.

"chico tonto", le reprendió con suavidad, moviendo su mano hacia adelante a través del cabello del chico. Se agachó en la entrada de la cocina, tomando el rostro del niño le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"¿cuánto tiempo te llevara entender que no pienso romper mis promesas? Le dijo abrazándolo suavemente, no tienes por que temerme, yo jamás voy a lastimarte"

Harry se relajó en sus brazos, por lo que el mayor, lo levantó, sentándolo en una silla del comedor. "Ahora debes comer", ordenó Snape, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, para que los elfos domésticos, aparecieran el desayuno; cuando la mesa estuvo servida, el también tomó asiento, sacando de su bolsillo, un vial de poción nutritiva.

"sabes que no puedes empezar el día sin antes beber esto", recalcó al ver la expresión hastiada del pequeño. Harry suspiró exageradamente, antes de destapar el frasco y beber su horrible contenido; Snape, al ver su reacción, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir la carcajada que le provocó su comportamiento.

Intentando mejorar el ánimo de su pupilo, Snape le comentó: "sé que dije que aún no estás bastante fuerte como para salir, pero si lo deseas, quizás podamos elaborar alguna poción juntos, claro solo si tu quieres" agregó viendo fijamente su plato, actuando como si no le importara la respuesta del chico.

¡En serio! Fue la entusiasta respuesta de su hijo, el hombre levantó la vista sorprendido, aun sin creer que su hijo quisiera pasar un rato con él, pero su sonrisa se enfrió un poco al ver la expresión de miedo y angustia, que se instaló en el rostro de su pequeño; al verlo, frunció el ceño pero se quedó helado al escuchar la temerosa pregunta del niño: ¿tú no vas a quemarme si la echo a perder, verdad?

Snape lo miró en estado de shock. Malditos muggles ¿Qué habían hecho con su muchacho? Al ver que el niño esperaba su respuesta, rápidamente le contestó "por supuesto que no, yo no estoy aquí para castigarte, mi trabajo es enseñarte y evitar que te hagas daño." Viendo que la sonrisa de su hijo crecía replicó con voz seria "si no terminas de comer, no haremos ninguna poción hoy"

OOoOo

Harry salió corriendo violentamente de la habitación en busca de su padre. Snape, le había obligado a tomar una siesta, alegando que debía descansar; pero ahora, sintiéndose renovado, se encontraba listo para preparar la poción prometida.

"¿Papá?, al no tener respuesta llamó con voz más fuerte "¡Snape!". El hombre se acercó a toda prisa, varita en mano, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara y ojos feroces; se relajó un poco al ver el estado del muchacho, que casualmente, estaba acostado en el sofá con cara de inocencia.

¿Por qué gritas así, qué es tan urgente? Preguntó exasperado. Harry trató de ocultar su expresión de miedo, al notar la ira creciente del hombre, pero, pudo ver que no había sido capaz de hacerlo, cuando la expresión de su padre se suavizó considerablemente

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Le preguntó con calma, haciéndole notar que no estaba enojado.

-¿siempre podremos hacer la poción, señor? Preguntó harry con una ligera vergüenza, mirando con detenimiento las finas líneas de sus manos.

El hombre hizo una pausa por un momento antes de contestar. "¿Señor?" dijo con ironía, pero cuando Harry fue a pedir disculpas, negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Supongo que podemos empezar. Dame un momento." Se volvió hacia su laboratorio, luego se detuvo. "Y para la próxima, realmente no necesitas gritar…"

Harry sonrió disculpándose, luego se sentó en el sofá, esperando que el hombre regresara. Se puso en pie cuando Snape apareció de nuevo, para luego apresurarlo, de vuelta al laboratorio de pociones, que estaba en la parte trasera de las habitaciones.  
Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad cuando entraron en el laboratorio. Nunca había estado en esta habitación en particular antes. Las paredes eran, al igual que el resto de la casa - y el castillo, para el caso - de piedra, y Harry inspeccionó varios armarios con interés, viéndolos llenos de pequeños viales de líquido de colores y más de los ingredientes con nombre extraño que estaban ubicados en su armario.

Una mesa estaba colocada contra la pared del fondo. Harry pensó que realmente no era un buen lugar para ello, ya que uno podría lanzado arriba muy fácilmente cuando estaba en esa posición. Y si alguna vez hubo un accidente o explosión - como Snape le había explicado que en ocasiones había sucedido - uno sería incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo de la explosión. Harry volvió su atención hacia el hombre alto, de pie detrás de él.

"¿Qué poción vamos a realizar?" preguntó Harry con interés, eliminando deliberadamente el uso de la palabra "señor", sabiendo que a su padre le molestaba. Snape asintió ligeramente aprobando la elección de palabras del muchacho.

"¿Cuál te gustaría Harry? ¿Una poción pimentónica? Creo que leíste acerca de eso en el libro que estabas leyendo el otro día."

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. " si se-" tartamudeó, intentando ocultar su desliz.

Vio cómo el hombre empezó a sacar cosas de los armarios de los alrededores, señalándole cada una, antes de explicarle su uso. Después de una explicación detallada de todo lo que iban a utilizar, se pusieron a trabajar, luego de que Snape, encendiera el fuego debajo del caldero negro con un ligero movimiento de la varita de ébano. Harry vio la magia, fascinado.

"¿Usted enseña Pociones aquí?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a los colmillos que estaba tratando de moler. Sintió los dedos delgados del hombre de cerca, sobre su propia mano, guiando sus movimientos, ayudándole a preparar los ingredientes.

"Sí, por desgracia," se burló Snape, añadiendo los colmillos en la poción hirviendo. Él instruyó a Harry en voz baja que iniciara la trituración de las hojas de menta.

"¿Por desgracia?"

"Todos son cabezas huecas, al menos la gran mayoría de ellos," murmuró Snape, y Harry se rió en voz baja por las palabras del hombre. Él continuó trabajando con las hojas en frente de él, prestando más atención a su tutor que al trabajo que se supone que debía hacer. Snape se inclinó de nuevo, ayudándole con cuidado, antes de pasar a revolver la poción una vez más.

"Pero yo no soy un tonto, ¿no?" Harry se mordió el labio con preocupación.

"Tú no eres un estudiante aquí. Sin embargo," Snape respondió rápidamente, mirando hacia debajo de su nariz ganchuda al niño, que en ese momento, estaba de pie sobre un pequeño taburete. "Espero que puedas probarte a ti mismo de manera diferente."

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, entregándole las hojas de menta que debían añadir. Él lo haría. Él demostraría a su tutor, a su padre, que era bueno; lo haría, no importa lo que costará.

La poción estaba casi terminada cuando Harry vio a Snape enderezarse y lanzar una rápida mirada hacia la puerta. Después de instruir a Harry no tocar nada, puso la pimienta que tenía estado a punto de agregar en la mesa y salió a la puerta, donde la voz de un hombre viejo llegaba a través de los cuartos, claramente angustiada.

La mirada de Harry pasó del caldero hirviendo a la pimienta, luego de vuelta otra vez. Snape le había dado instrucciones de no tocar nada, pero él mismo había estado a punto de agregar el ingrediente, por lo que seguramente no pasaría nada si Harry lo hacía en su lugar.

Cogió el recipiente pequeño con cuidado, y lo volcó. Se alegró cuando la poción se volvió la sombra pálida de color rosa que se había representado en el libro. Intentó moverse, pero se olvidó de que aún sostenía el cuenco y este se cayó de su mano, rompiéndose en el borde del caldero y derramando todo su contenido en él..

Harry jadeó y vio con horror como la poción empezó a brillar y a crecer, burbujeando peligrosamente, antes de estallar en una explosión de color rosa claro. Escuchó el sonido de frascos y tarros rompiéndose sobre el suelo antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo de piedra, golpeando su visión en la oscuridad.

OOoOo

La conversación Flu de Snape con el director fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión y el humo flotando por el pasillo.

"maldito idiota", murmuró mientras corría hacia su laboratorio, dejando a Dumbledore diciendo en voz alta sus preguntas. Snape no le hizo caso, cortando la conexión con cierta brusquedad. "Potter!"

El muchacho estaba tirado en el piso, sobre los vidrios torcidos, inconciente. Estaba cubierto de poción de color rosa brillante y la sangre goteaba constantemente, de un corte en algún lugar de la cabeza. Pero él estaba bien.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape aclaró la poción rosa y humos vibrantes. Con otro, la sala fue restaurada y puesta en orden. Por último, la sangre había desaparecido desde el suelo y la cabeza de Potter fue sanada.

Snape echaba humo en silencio, mirando al niño en el suelo. Se lanzó hacia delante y agarró al chico ahora consciente por el brazo, inclinándolo contra la mesa del laboratorio; En un instante, el cinturón estaba desabrochado y en su mano.

Lo levantó, listo para golpear al pequeño de diez años de edad, doblado sobre la dura madera. El muchacho ni siquiera estaba luchando, de hecho, se acurrucó aún más sobre sí mismo, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Snape podía ver los pequeños y puntiagudos huesos de su columna vertebral sobresaliendo a través la vieja camiseta de Dudley Dursley.

"Por favor, señor," Potter rogó sin esperanza. Snape supo de inmediato que había estado en esta posición muchas veces antes, pero en su ira, no pudo encontrar la voluntad de ceder. Lentamente, acercó el cinturón al chico, con dureza.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron cuando su mano comenzó su descenso. Rápidamente redirigió la trayectoria de su mano. Golpeó la mesa de madera con un fuerte crujido contundente, que resonó a través de los cuartos. El chico se estremeció violentamente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza suficiente para hacerle sangrar.

Toda la escena parecía una imagen, no había movimiento alguno, ni en el hombre aturdido ni en el niño aterrorizado. Entonces, el momento se rompió de pronto, cuando Snape se echó hacia atrás tan violentamente como lo había hecho Potter antes. ¡Demonios!.

"¡Levántate, Potter, dime en que estabas pensando, te dije claramente que no tocarás nada!"

El muchacho miró tímidamente hacia él, shock y terror absoluto eran evidentes en sus ojos. Empezó a moverse, alejándose completamente de la mesa del laboratorio y acurrucándose en un rincón contra la pared más alejada del Profesor de Pociones, congelado.

Snape se volvió y corrió a través de la puerta del laboratorio, pasando por los pasillos, aún desiertos, saliendo a través de las puertas de Hogwarts. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse en el otro extremo del lago, con vistas a las aguas oscuras.

Consideró brevemente arrojarse en ellas, dejando que lo llevaran adentro, que le abrazaran; Se preguntó con curiosidad, que tan oscuro estaría, que se sentiría, cuando el agua pasara por encima de su cabeza, para hundirse en el fondo del lago, teniendo nada más que el agua fría a su alrededor, sentir sus pulmones arder como rogando por el oxígeno, para finalmente tomar una respiración profunda y sentir el agua en el pecho, sentir como su miserable cuerpo rechazaba el agua que intentaba matarlo; inconcientemente, sintió un profundo estremecimiento, sin duda, esos tétricos pensamientos, salvaron su vida en ese instante.

Lo salvaron de esta maldita existencia. Lo salvaron de un mundo en el que casi lo había hecho lo impensable. Lo salvaron de un mundo en el que casi se había convertido en su padre, el único hombre que había prometido imitar jamás. Lo salvaron de un mundo en el que casi había roto su promesa a un niño, que significaba para él, mucho más que su propia existencia.

_Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomaría a un hombre ahogarse._ Suspirando, se sacudió violentamente y se obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la orilla del lago frío, dejando que el agua helada lamiera la punta de sus botas._  
_

Él era un tonto, un verdadero tonto. _¿Cómo pudo pensar en herir a un niño?_ Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca en su vida, no importa lo enojado que estuviera,, podría alguna vez hacer daño a un niño.

Nunca le había levantado la mano a uno. ¡y pensar, que lo peor de todo, fue que un niño pequeño, había estropeado una poción, de la cual ni siquiera había oído hablar antes!

¿Qué si había desobedecido las instrucciones? ¿Qué si había causado una explosión? Había visto a estudiantes mayores causar accidentes mucho peores que este - con la misma poción, ojo - pero había estado tan enojado que se había quitado el cinturón y casi golpea al niño con el.

_¡Poppy ni siquiera había encontrado necesariamente, evidencia de que Dursley había hecho eso! ¿Cómo se atrevería siquiera a acercarse al niño después de eso?_

Debería hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente. Ningún hombre que levanta la mano contra un niño debería permitirse vivir. Consideró brevemente sus opciones. No había otra opción. Harry Potter se merecía un mejor tutor - un mejor padre - que él. Pero en realidad, todo se reducía a una pregunta: ¿por qué estaba tan malditamente enojado?

Él se había controlado a sí mismo. Lo había hecho, al final. ¿Fueron acaso, los ojos aterrorizados del niño? No podía soportar dejar de pensar en el niño tirado en el suelo, después de haberlo consolado otras noches. ¿Qué pasó con el "yo no te golpearé? Que el mismo, había mencionado ese mismo día, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde había ido eso?

Se enorgullecía de su habilidad para cumplir con su palabra, pero está claro que no tenía ninguna base más. Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido.

Había prometido no ser lo que era su padre - tanto a él como a Dumbledore - por supuesto que no a Potter, porque el muchacho no sabía nada de él, pero sin embargo fue una promesa sobreentendida - y sin embargo, él se había convertido en el; Se había convertido en Tobías Snape en ese instante.

Podía sentir el espíritu de su padre, la ira de su padre, el abuso de su padre, colocándose justo a su lado, y él no podía hacerlo, no podía soportarlo. Había sido incapaz de defenderse, de resistir.

Tal vez él era como su padre, tal vez no había manera de evitar el patrón de abuso que tiende a ocurrir en las familias. Pero no, no, seguro que no. Se había resistido a el, se resistió a su padre al final.

Pero eso no cambia nada, en realidad no. Y no tenía, realmente, muchas otras opciones para excusas. ¿Podría ser porque a Snape le importaba el chico? Seguro que no. No el chico Potter. Sí, él se preocupaba por el bienestar del niño, sobre el hecho de que era generalmente inseguro, por el hecho de que no estuviera siendo abusado, pero era evidente que el propio Snape era tan malo como los Dursley.

Para que engañarse a sí mismo, se dijo soltando un suspiro, había estado aterrado, el hombre que se había enfrentado a tantos peligros, el hombre que había traicionado al señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, casi había muerto de la impresión al escuchar esa explosión; por un momento su mundo se detuvo, considerando la idea de perder a su hijo por una imprudencia, por eso se molesto, más que con el niño, consigo mismo, por haber provocado con su descuido esa situación.

Con pesar reconoció, que si el no hubiera dejado solo al chico nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Por Merlín, en que había estado pensando! Ni siquiera los alumnos mayores, podían ser dejados sin supervisión en el laboratorio.

Se sentía culpable, más que eso, se sentía miserable una escoria. Pero mientras miraba hacia el lago decidió que no podía ahogarse, no podía morir, aunque sólo fuera para proteger al niño, se resignaría, si Harry no quisiera volver si quiera a verlo, pero lo protegería, no solo por Lily decidió, pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, solo el niño le importaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

_**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Alba Marina; lo prometido es deuda amiga, espero que lo disfrutes.**_

Glimpses – Capítulo 14

Cuando Harry se despertó, su nariz inmediatamente captó el aroma embriagador de la habitación. Rápidamente, reconoció el olor de la menta y la pimienta, pero había otro olor más fuerte mezclado con los demás. Olía a peligro, y Harry supo que debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

El dolor de cabeza era inmenso, y en medio de las punzadas de dolor de su cerebro, podía sentir una humedad pegajosa alrededor de su cabeza. Quería mover un brazo para cerciorarse del alcance de los daños, pero sus músculos no parecían querer responder.

Oyó el eco de la voz de pánico de Snape por las habitaciones buscándolo, y señaló con un ligero temor que existía una gran posibilidad, de que el hombre estuviera enojado con él también; Harry sintió el cosquilleo de un diagnóstico mágico sobre él - una sensación a la que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse - y de repente el humo abrumador que le cubría habían desaparecido. Los sonidos de los tarros y frascos que se trasladaban de vuelta a sus lugares llenaron sus orejas, y de pronto el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, junto con la rigidez de sus músculos y cuello.

Antes de su suspiro de alivio pudiera salir de los labios, fue levantado del suelo sin decir ni una palabra y se inclinó sobre la mesa en la esquina de la habitación. La madera áspera se le clavó en el estómago, y Harry luchaba por no llorar. Esto era algo a lo que estaba familiarizado. Esto era algo que podía entender.

Él oyó más que vio el cinturón, que el hombre levantó a su lado, y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo por instinto, un pequeño movimiento que él había aprendido desde pequeño, y que había hecho una gran diferencia con los Dursley.

Sus órganos vitales estaban protegidos, mientras que su espalda se llevaba todo el peso de la paliza. Se agarró al borde de la mesa estrechándola con sus dedos nudosos, esperando el golpe inevitable. Había esperado esto, lo había visto venir, pero había bajado la guardia. Él había dejado que las palabras del hombre para calmarlo, le tranquilizaran, todo para nada. Este hombre era tan malo, si no peor que sus parientes.

El cinturón silbó en el aire, y Harry se preparó. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, el cinturón golpeó la mesa junto a él con un golpe sorprendente, y él se estremeció con más fuerza de lo que tendría si hubiera sido golpeado.

Un dolor agudo cortó su rostro y se quitó los dientes de su labio inferior, reconociendo el sabor familiar de la sangre que le llenó la boca. Snape no lo había golpeado. Su tutor - su padre no le había golpeado. Los sentimientos abrumadores de que alguien realmente le cuidaba se apoderaron de él.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Hubo un largo silencio, siendo la voz del hombre lo que rompió la tensión como el chasquido de un látigo.

"Levántate, Potter, ¿en que estabas pensando…? Su voz era áspera, rugosa, más helada de la que el muchacho nunca había oído. Sin decir nada más, Snape se volvió y corrió a través de la puerta, y Harry oyó que se cerraba a presión con una explosión. Se levantó de donde estaba acurrucado sobre el escritorio de madera, frotándose la parte central donde estaba dolorido por el duro borde de la mesa.

Harry se acurrucó en un rincón de la mesa del laboratorio, mirando la puerta por la que el hombre había desaparecido sólo momentos antes. El cinturón se había caído al suelo, donde estaba bien dispuesto, ligeramente rizado y descansando en su borde lateral delgado.

Lo miró con cautela, tirándolo lo más lejos de él en la esquina, y tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. No sería bueno estar aquí cuando Snape regresara de donde había ido. Probablemente para encontrar un cinturón más grueso.

Él no estaba cómodo, de ninguna manera, así que con una respiración nerviosa se deslizó fuera de la superficie de madera. Sus pies tocaron el suelo con ligereza y bordeó el cinturón de cuero tendido en la piedra, para salir corriendo de la habitación como Snape había hecho anteriormente.

Cuando se acomodó en el espacio debajo del estante inferior de su armario, se sentó en silencio atónito. Snape se había detenido. Él se había abstenido de golpear a Harry, y eso era lo máximo que el chico pudiera decir para cualquier figura paterna en su vida; Se tocó las cicatrices de su lado a la ligera, pasando los dedos por los bordes con disgusto.

Snape se había detenido. El cinturón había chocado con la mesa y caído al suelo, en lugar de golpear Harry. Se había detenido. A pesar de la ira del hombre porque Harry estropeara su poción, él había cumplido su palabra. Se había detenido.

Harry se sintió maravillado por el hecho de que realmente le importaba a su padre. Él se preocupó lo suficiente para no pegarle.

OOoOo

Snape se levantó con cuidado de donde había estado sentado en la orilla del lago, quitándose el polvo de la arena y la nieve de los pantalones, agitando las manos. Él había tomado su decisión. Iría y hablar con el chico antes de ir a buscar a Dumbledore para informarle al hombre que no podía cuidar de Ha - Potter.

Su ritmo era rápido, mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, su ira y angustia lo estaban llenando de nuevo, volviendo la marcha en todo un desafío. Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras a la mazmorra.

Snape se quedó en la puerta de su habitación en silencio por un momento antes de abrir la puerta y pasar por la entrada. El fuego que se quema gratamente en la sala de estar no hizo nada para calentar el ambiente helado. Caminó por el pasillo hacia su laboratorio, buscando el niño, pero no pudo encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

Él oró a todos los dioses que se le ocurrió, que el muchacho no se hubiera escapado otra vez , cuando él se inclinó para recoger su cinturón, que serpentea alrededor de su delgada figura, supo que debía encontrarlo pronto. Salió por la puerta y comenzó a buscar en los cuartos a su pequeño.

La puerta del armario ingredientes, estaba abierta, arrojando luz sobre las piedras oscuras del pasillo. Snape se deslizó hacia él, mirando a través de la puerta y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando él encontró al niño acurrucado sobre sí mismo en las estanterías.

_Mira el daño que le has hecho, idiota._

"Sr. Potter," comenzó bruscamente, obligándose a volver al uso de los apellidos de su hijo. "Por favor podría amablemente salir de debajo de los estantes y se sentarse en el sofá. Creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar."

El muchacho lo miró con cautela antes de salir de su refugio. Él pasó corriendo junto a Snape, como si temiera que este lo persiguiera, y entró en la sala de estar, donde Snape lo encontró sentado obedientemente en el sofá.

_¡Oh, Merlín, ni siquiera sabía como iba a empezar!_

Snape se aclaró la garganta, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. No podía sentarse. Ahora no. No cuando había fastidiado tanto en tan poco a la vez. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.  
_  
_"Sr. Potter." Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras pensaba en sus palabras. "Confío en que usted entiende lo que sucedió hace una hora ¿verdad?"

El chico asintió brevemente y continuó Snape. "Entiendo que ya no me quiere - si no quiere que me encargue de usted, ser tu tutor - su padre -. Ya yo - yo no sé qué hacer, pero cualquiera que sea el caso, quiero que sepa, que tiene todo el derecho de reaccionar así, mi comportamiento, fue totalmente inadecuado, y yo no tenía ningún derecho de lastimarlo; por más lejos que hayan llegado mis acciones, debe saber que no voy a echarle a la calle.

Voy a encontrar a alguien para cuidar de usted correctamente, puesto que es evidente que esa la persona no soy yo. No se preocupe, Sr. Potter, que no tendrá que vivir conmigo por más tiempo".

Hubo un momento prolongado de silencio tenso. Potter había dejado caer la cabeza entre las rodillas. Snape miró al niño cuidadosamente antes de aclararse la garganta buscando una respuesta. Potter levantó su rostro lentamente, con los ojos bajos, con las mejillas rojas.

"Señor, lo entiendo. Entiendo si no me quiere. Fue culpa mía, de verdad."

Snape comenzó a levantarse, tremendamente impaciente. "¡Yo no quiero que? Pensé que fui claro hace unos días. ¿Lo olvidaste o eres un idiota?"

Potter se encogió en el sofá, moviendo la cabeza con rapidez. . "No, señor, yo sólo quería decir - quiero decir que se que me porté mal, que fue mi culpa."

"Soy consciente de eso."

"Pero gracias, señor." Habló bajo, manteniendo sus ojos en sus delgadas manos.

Snape, que se había detenido en su ira, reanudó su paseo con renovado vigor.

"¡Gracias, Gracias. No te atrevas a darme las gracias, tonto casi te golpee!

Casi te pego Mucho peor que eso - ¡Casi te azoté con mi cinturón y me estás dando las gracias! ¿Porque me detuve? ¿Porque me las arreglé para redirigir el cinturón para golpear la mesa en vez de su espalda?

Le aseguro que cuando me quité el cinturón, mi intención original fue, de hecho, golpearle. "La voz del hombre se rompió en las últimas palabras.

"Pero no lo hizo."

"¡Pero podría haberlo hecho! Iba a hacerlo. ¡No te atrevas a justificar esto!" gritó Snape, cayendo hacia abajo en el sillón y enterrando la cara entre las manos.

De repente se sintió dos pequeñas manos frías agarrar sus mejillas pálidas, y miró hacia arriba encontrando un par de ojos verdes vivos. Snape estaba demasiado alterado para siquiera arquear una ceja ante el gesto familiar.

"señor Snape, papá. No me golpeaste, y eso es lo que me importa. Tú eres el único que se detuvo, y eso significa algo para mí. Obviamente, no eres perfecto, pero nadie lo es, no debes juzgarte por algo que no sucedió."

Se subió al regazo del hombre y se acurrucó allí. Snape puso sus brazos alrededor del vacilante niño. "Así que gracias. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Así que si no te importa, ¿puedo seguir viéndote como mi padre?"

La mente de Snape se tambaleó ante las palabras del chico, inconscientemente acercándolo mientras se sentaba en silencio, abrumado. El chico no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Pot - Harry todavía le quería, e incluso intentó calmarlo.

A pesar de todo lo que Snape había hecho, todo lo que había metido la pata, el chico era indulgente y agradecido. Estaba agradecido porque Snape había sido el único que se había detenido de lastimarlo. Era una razón perfectamente viable, y por el momento, trató de llevarlo a su valor nominal, trató de no analizar lo que significaba, porque realmente no quería arruinar un momento tan grato, con pensamientos negativos acerca de la infancia del niño.

El muchacho había dicho palabras más sabias, de lo esperado de un niño de tan sólo diez años de edad, y Snape sintió que le pegaron duro. Harry quería que él siguiera siendo su padre. Él le perdonó, sin siquiera tener que pedirlo, le dio las gracias a pesar de no haber hecho lo suficiente por cuidarlo.

Snape sintió que su mente giro y que se le escapaba el aliento. Pensó que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, por lo que ahogó su respuesta a través de sollozos apenas-contenidos. "No me importa, Harry. No, en absoluto." Abrazó al niño más cerca. Este niño nunca sabría, la manera en que le estaba cambiando la vida.

Cuando sintió que había recuperado su voz, Snape se echó hacia atrás, aflojando un poco su agarre en el pequeño niño acunado en sus brazos. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados para permitirle al chico salir si quería, pero Harry se acurrucó en su túnica y lo abrazó más cerca. Con un suspiro exagerado, Snape puso sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez, luchando por mantener la sonrisa de su cara.

"¿Te puedo contar una historia?"

Harry lo miró a los ojos y Snape no tenía que usar Legeremancia para leer la emoción del niño, ante la perspectiva de que le contaran una historia. Era probable que él nunca hubiera escuchado una buena en su vida. No es que ésta fuera buena.

El chico asintió alegremente. "¿De qué se trata, papá?"

"Ya verás", fue la respuesta misteriosa, y Snape se aclaró la garganta en voz baja antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. "No hace muchos años, había un muchacho pobre que creció en una pequeña casa en la zona menos afortunados de la Hilandera." - Harry asintió vigorosamente comprendiendo la importancia de ese punto y Snape agregó con el ceño fruncido - "con sus padres. Aunque su madre era buena y había tenido suficiente dinero para mantener a la familia, el padre era un monstruo, incapaz de siquiera ser llamado un hombre, y él había perdido todo en cosas como el alcohol mucho antes de que naciera el niño. Cuando el niño nació, los problemas de ira de su padre le habían consumido en toda su extensión, y él siempre estaba enojado, siempre gritando, y siempre que golpea a su esposa e hijo. Recuerdo gran parte de lo que pasó en realidad" Harry se estremeció ligeramente.

"El niño creció con tristeza, terror de su padre y sin amigos. Pero un día en el parque, vio dos niñas jugando, y quedó fascinado con la más joven. Tenía el pelo rojo brillante y los ojos más verdes que nunca podría imaginar. Ella era hermosa y amable y apasionada, pero su hermana era todo lo contrario, siempre enojada y celosa. El chico la odiaba, pero él se hizo amigo de la chica pelirroja.

"En vista de que tanto el niño como la niña eran mágicos, recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts cuando tenían once, y se fueron juntos a la escuela ahora algo que debes entender, Harry, es que hay cuatro casas de Hogwarts:. Gryffindor para los valientes de corazón, Ravenclaw por la inteligencia perspicaz y el amor por los libros, Hufflepuff para el leal y Slytherin de la astucia.

La mayoría de las casas se llevan muy bien juntas, con una excepción. Gryffindor y Slytherin son enemigos, y no se llevan bien de ninguna manera.

"Ahora, de vuelta a la historia, en el tren a Hogwarts -. Sí, hay un tren - estos chicos, se encontraron con otro pequeño grupo de primero año -. Tres chicos jóvenes que pronto iban a ser acompañado por un cuarto. Ellos se burlaban del niño por su aspecto y porque quería estar en Slytherin. Cada uno de los chicos del grupo iban a ser Gryffindor".

Snape no pudo ocultar su mueca. "Ellos eran una falta de respeto y un insulto para él, pero la forma en que trataron a la niña fue una historia diferente. Eran educados y amables, invitándola a unirse a ellos sin el niño, pero ella se negó, permaneciendo muy leal a su amigo.

"Cuando llegó el momento de ser ordenados, el muchacho fue enviado a Slytherin y la niña, junto con el grupo de niños en el tren - se llamaban a sí mismos los Merodeadores-para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, a pesar de la animosidad - er, aversión, Harry - entre las dos casas, los dos niños permanecieron amigos; confiaban el uno al otro y se cuidan entre sí y con el tiempo, el chico se enamoró de la chica. Sin embargo, uno de los Merodeadores también se enamoró de la joven, y la perseguía. Ella durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, supo que los Merodeadores eran crueles con el niño, le intimidaban, y la chica se puso de su lado, defendiéndolo cada vez, pero durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, el muchacho se enojó en respuesta a las burlas que había recibido, y llamó a la chica un mal nombre. Ella se enojó también, y su amistad se disolvió, pero el niño todavía la amaba."

"El niño, alimentado por la ira y el dolor por su pérdida, se dirigió a las cosas malas por la comodidad, y tomó malas decisiones, haciendo que su vida girara violenta y peligrosamente fuera de su control. La chica, por su parte, pasó a casarse con el Merodeador, que había logrado que ella le correspondiera. Tuvieron un hijo. Pero a pesar de todo, el muchacho todavía la amaba."

"Durante este tiempo hubo un hombre malvado, que había llegado al poder y cuando su hijo tenía apenas un año de edad, uno de los amigos más cercanos de la pareja les traicionó. El hombre malo vino a su casa en la noche de Halloween y los mató. Sin embargo, el bebé, su hijo, sobrevivió, y al hombre malo no se le volvió a ver. Pero a pesar de todo, el chico aún la amaba, y hasta este día, él la ama todavía. "

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en el momento en que Snape terminó, y el Maestro de Pociones veía en ellos, a los ojos de esmeralda, a los ojos de Lily.

¿Esa fue una historia real?

"Por supuesto", confirmó Snape en voz baja.

"¿conoces a las personas de la historia?" -preguntó el niño emocionado.

¿Las conozco? Snape pensó sarcásticamente. Estaba con ellos".

"Supongo que sí".

"¿Cómo?"

Snape suspiró, pero Harry se retiró cerca de su pecho. . "Tantas preguntas, niño curioso yo los conozco, Harry, porque soy - o fui, para el caso -ese niño. La niña fue tu madre y el Merodeador, como estoy seguro de que podrías haber imaginado, fue tu padre".

"¿conociste a mis padres?" preguntó Harry lentamente.

"Sí, lo hice. Crecí con ellos."

"¿mi padre fue malo contigo?" Su voz era incierta, como si el chico estuviera tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, con lo que acababa de oír.

"Un poco," respondió Snape humilde.

De repente se encontró abrazado fuertemente por el chico de nuevo. "¡No lo merecías! ¡Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido!" Harry retrocedió ligeramente. "Espera, ¿así que mis padres no murieron en un accidente de coche? ¿Mi padre no era un borracho?"

Snape se sorprendió. ¿Era esto, lo que Petunia había dicho el niño sobre sus padres después de todos estos años? Su voz era dura cuando respondió. . "No, ciertamente no lo hicieron. Y en cuanto a los hábitos de bebida de tu padre, soy no consciente de exactamente lo que pasó en la casa, pero te puedo asegurar que James Potter no era un borracho, te puedo decir una cosa más: Petunia era tanto una perra en ese entonces como ahora". Harry lo miró, sorprendido, antes de sujetar con una mano sobre la boca del viejo mago. "¿Harry?"

El niño se rió en respuesta a la sorda, pregunta confusa. "¡dijiste una mala palabra, papi!"

El corazón de Snape se detuvo. _¿Cómo lo había llamado Harry?_ "¿Papi?"

"¡Sí, papi, dijiste una mala palabra! ¡Has sido malo!"

"Supongo que tienes razón." Snape suspiró. "Lo siento, hijo. ¿Me perdonas?" Harry se rió de nuevo en respuesta a las excusas de un desconcertado de Snape, asintiendo alegremente.

Snape se sentó, abrazando al niño con fuerza contra su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en la vuelta que sus pensamientos habían tomado pocas horas antes, y no podía creer que había llegado a pensar que debía renunciar al niño, y mucho menos poner fin a su propia vida. Porque si había una cosa que sabía con certeza era que no iba a renunciar a Harry Potter - su hijo - jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 15

El sol brillaba a través de las ventanas abiertas durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, casi cegando a Harry por su intensidad. Él miró el plato con sus galletas, donde la luz se reflejaba en la fina porcelana, sorprendiéndose por el nuevo aspecto de la habitación, casi siempre cerrada. Snape se dio cuenta de su asombro y se acercó a la ventana, donde se podían ver los terrenos de Hogwarts, antes de volverse hacia la mesa con rapidez.

"Harry, ven aquí", comentó en voz baja, parpadeando ante la luz inusualmente brillante. El niño, se levantó con curiosidad y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Su respiración comenzó a empañar la ventana y dibujó una carita en la condensación, con deleite.

"Está nevando." Harry apretó una mano delgada en el panel, mirando hacia afuera con interés. Aunque era divertido de ver, nunca había disfrutado de la nieve. Ser arrojado fuera con ese tiempo, hasta el punto de casi congelarse, habían inculcado en su propio cerebro, un respetuoso temor, pensó mientras se estremecía delicadamente. Se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado, que ahora lo miraba extrañado.

"Sí," le respondió Snape pensativo. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

Harry pensó en la pregunta por un momento. Él no había prestado atención a los días. ¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo? ¿Estaría en problemas con su nuevo padre? "No-lo sé... ¿Qué día es hoy?". Él se alejó del hombre tan sutilmente como le fue posible, pero aún así, Snape se dio cuenta de su temor.

"Deja de hacer eso", ordenó el Maestro de Pociones. Harry sintió un fuerte brazo, colocarse alrededor de sus hombros y acercarlo al lado de Snape. Se relajó un poco, girando la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar a los árboles cubiertos de nieve del Bosque Prohibido. Había recibido instrucciones específicas de nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, entrar en el bosque, y no tenía intención de hacerlo; a pesar de la belleza del escenario, el enojo de su padre, evitaría que se acercara más de lo necesario. "Es 23 de Diciembre. Seguramente sabes lo que pasara en dos días"

"será Navidad, señor. Me doy cuenta de que aún no he colocado el árbol. Debería ser capaz de conseguir uno en las próximas horas. ¿Dónde te gustaría, que lo pusiera?"

"Niño tonto", le reprendió. "Yo no pongo 'árboles de Navidad" - hizo una mueca al oír la palabra - "e incluso si lo hiciera, tú no estarías obligado a encargarte de él; me refería, a si ya sabes que quieres que te obsequie en Navidad.

El muchacho lo miró en estado de shock. ¿Qué? ¿Era esto como una de las bromas crueles de tío Vernon? "yo- Uhm - ¿Qué Navidad, señor?"

"Te pregunté lo que querías para Navidad," gruñó el hombre, con un tono impaciente arrastrándose en su voz. Harry desvió la mirada a los terrenos una vez más, su mirada descansando sobre el lago de aspecto helado; era curioso, que el frío, no hubiera terminado por congelarlo aún, observó en silencio.

"Estoy bien, señor. Yo no necesito nada." Mantuvo la voz baja y sus ojos verdes fijos en el lago.

"Sé que no necesitas nada. Yo estaba preguntando lo que quieres que te regale."

Harry miró hacia abajo a sus pies, un poco inquieto. "¿Recibo regalos?" Sintió que Snape se ponía rígido a su lado, y su visión periférica, recogió al hombre tapándose la nariz y respirando profundamente con los dientes apretados. Él rehuyó instintivamente su contacto, pero sintió que su padre, lo acercaba a su lado, una vez más.

Cuando Snape habló, su voz estaba bajo control. "Por supuesto que recibes regalos.

¡Es Navidad!" Sacó al niño de sus pensamientos, al apretarlo en un abrazo torpe. "Quiero hacer, que tengas una buena celebración, pero antes necesito saber que es lo que tú quieres."

Harry se removió entre sus brazos, antes de relajarse en el abrazo de Snape. "No lo sé. Ya tengo tanto." No se atrevió a decir más.

Snape suspiró junto a él. "Muy bien, entonces, indeciso. Vamos a tener que pensar en algo cuando estamos en el callejón Diagon." Se sentaron en silencio relajado por unos momentos antes de que el hombre añadió: "Este no es el mejor día para salir, ya que la Navidad está tan cerca, pero supongo que podríamos ir a Londres hoy. ¿Te gustaría eso, Harry? Sé que estabas emocionado".

Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

"Termina tu desayuno y toma una ducha, y nos iremos cuando hayas terminado." Cuando el muchacho corrió hacia la mesa, volvió a hablar. "Más lento, hijo. Te ahogas. El Callejón Diagon todavía estará allí cuando hayas terminado."

Harry ralentizó su alimentación, pero continuó tragándose la comida, más rápido que su ritmo habitual. Él murmuró, "¡Gracias, papá!" y salió corriendo de la habitación para tomar una ducha, sin notar por completo el aspecto medio sorprendido, medio abrumadoramente feliz en la cara del hombre.

OOoOo

Snape se sentó en el sillón de la sala, dejando que el fuego y el café le calentaran ligeramente. El sonido del agua formaba un tenue eco alrededor de los cuartos, y entrenó a sus oídos en él, dejando que lo calmara un poco y escuchar para asegurarse de que nada salió mal. Él sólo podía imaginar la cara de Dumbledore si le dijera al hombre que Harry Potter se había ahogado en la ducha. Snape reprimió un bufido ante la idea.

El sonido del agua paró de repente, y en pocos minutos, aún goteando, pero bien vestido, Harry Potter llegó corriendo alrededor de la esquina, con la emoción escrita en toda su cara.

"¡Está bien, papá, ya estoy listo! ¿Podemos ir ahora? ¿Podemos ir?"

Snape hizo una seña al chico, indicándole que se acercara, y se puso de pie para recuperar una pequeña olla del borde de la chimenea. Regresó y se sentó en el sofá y, sin decir palabra levantó la tapa de la olla. Reveló un polvo liso, brillando levemente aunque completamente inmóvil. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y miró en la olla en la curiosidad. Snape se quedó callado.

"¿Supongo que nunca has visto polvo Flu antes?"

"¿Polvos flu?" repitió Harry sin comprender, mirando al viejo mago. "¿puedo tocarlos?" Cuando Snape asintió con la cabeza, extendió una mano vacilante y recogió una pequeña cantidad de la sustancia sedosa en la palma de su mano, pasando sus dedos a través de él. Envió otra mirada inquisitiva hacia Snape, quien captó la indirecta.

"El sistema de Flu conecta los lugares mágicos de todo el mundo a través de chimeneas." Vio cómo el chico arqueó una ceja delgada en respuesta. "supongo que se podría decir, que los Polvos flu activan el sistema."

"¿Chimeneas?" Su tono y expresión delataban su desconcierto.

"Sí. Esta es la forma en que vamos a viajar en el Callejón Diagon, Harry. Podemos atravesarla juntos, si quieres."

Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia el fuego vivo y asintió tímidamente.

"Muy bien. Vamos a tratar esto, como una oportunidad de aprendizaje para ti de cualquier manera." Reunió un poco de polvo en la mano, sosteniendo hacia fuera para la inspección de Harry.

"Una vez que se echa en el fuego, algunas cosas van a suceder. En primer lugar, las llamas se iluminarán en verde. No te sobresaltes. En segundo lugar, hay que recordar decir con claridad el nombre de su destino y luego entrar a las llamas. Quizás, te desorientes un poco, pero hagas lo que hagas, no abras la boca".

El muchacho asintió con lentitud. Snape continuó: "Y otra cosa, Harry. En el mundo mágico, eres muy famoso, y muy reconocible por esa cicatriz en la frente. ¿Te importa si echo un pequeño encantamiento de ocultación durante nuestra excursión de hoy?"

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, mirando el fuego una vez más, antes de volverse hacia Snape, quien movió su varita y luego en voz baja preguntó si estaba listo. Harry asintió con nerviosismo y se levantó del sofá y se colocó delante de la chimenea.

"De esta manera, Harry,"le instruyó el hombre, arrojando el polvo en el fuego. Efectivamente, las llamas se levantaron y se pusieron verdes, proyectando una luz misteriosa alrededor de la sala de estar, y Harry se apretó contra su brazo por el miedo. "¡callejón Diagon!" Entró en el fuego, sosteniendo a Harry intentando tranquilizar al niño y evitar que caer fuera de la rejilla y terminara lastimándose.

Snape salió apresuradamente de la chimenea, evitando tambalearse, con un suspiro, agradeció cargar al niño en brazos; con la suerte de Harry, bien podría haber terminado cayéndose de bruces, quebrando sus gafas, fracturándose la nariz o algo peor.

"¿Está bien?" -le preguntó con cuidado, recorriendo con una pequeña mirada el pub. Al notar las curiosas miradas que estaba recibiendo, Snape pensó que era una buena idea, haber ocultado la cicatriz del chico. No sería beneficioso para un ex mortífago dejarse ver, escoltando al Niño-Que-Vivió por el callejón Diagon. Por lo menos que podía hacerlo pasar como negocio de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry asintió en silencio, viéndose un poco enfermo, pero no obstante muy emocionado, Snape puso una mano protectora sobre el hombro del muchacho y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta. Se inclinó al oído del niño mientras se acercaban a la pared.

"Harry, sería mejor si la gente no descubre quién eres. Cuando estemos cerca de otras personas, te llamaré Henry Porter, ya que es lo suficientemente parecido a tu verdadero nombre, supongo que seguirás respondiendo al mismo, incluso si se te olvida". El chico asintió con la cabeza y continuó caminando, un poco nervioso por el próximo viaje. "Ahora mira con cuidado."

Snape sacó su varita y golpeó cuatro de los ladrillos en la pared. Harry jadeó fascinado por la sorpresa, cuando los ladrillos, se retiraron para formar una puerta. Atravesaron el muro y se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

"¿Este es el callejón Diagon?" preguntó Harry con entusiasmo, sonando un poco asombrado, al ver el largo pavimento de adoquines, las tiendas que bordeaban cada lado, los búhos graznando, la gente caminando a toda prisa entre las tiendas, temblando por el frío, tirando de sus capas, apretándolas alrededor de sí mismos.

Sus narices rojas brillantes se destacaban en contraste con sus rostros pálidos. Harry se echó a reír de alegría y se agarró a la mano de Snape con fuerza, mientras que comenzaron a moverse hacia delante, a través de la espesa multitud.

"Sí. Ahora, ¿dónde te gustaría ir primero?" Pero cuando Harry abrió la boca para responder, Snape lo interrumpió. "En realidad, no. Vamos a ir a comprar algo de ropa decente en primer lugar." Lanzó una mirada de menosprecio a la raída camiseta muggle del muchacho y a los pantalones demasiado holgados. "Te ves como un delincuente."

Se acercaron, con paso lento, a la tienda de Madame Malkin, luchando contra el frío. Snape echó un hechizo de calentamiento rápido en ambos y Harry levantó la mirada con gratitud. Cuando entraron por la puerta, ambos se relajaron, sacudiéndose la nieve y dejando que la sala climatizada descongelara sus extremidades congeladas.

"Ah, bienvenidos, bienvenidos ¡Sr. Snape! ¿Y a quién más tenemos aquí?" saludó una anciana, apareciendo desde el fondo de la tienda.

Snape interrumpió con suavidad, evitando al niño tener que responder. "Este es mi futuro estudiante, Henry Porter." Dijo con una mueca de desprecio, más que nada para mantener las apariencias. "Parece que acaba de descubrir que es de nacimiento mágico." Ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, añadió, "Realmente ha sido muy confuso para él los últimos días, así que no le preste demasiada atención ni le haga demasiadas preguntas. Creo que va a desmoronarse en cualquier momento."

La mujer lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia el Maestro de Pociones, quien se burló de vuelta con veneno. "Muy bien, entonces. Sr. Porter, como supongo que está ansioso por ser atendido, por favor sígame. Soy Madame Malkin, querido." Ella alcanzó a Harry, pero él se estremeció de nuevo mirando a Snape. Ella envió al hombre una mirada inquisitiva, antes de preguntar: "¿Quieres que tu profesor te acompañe?" Harry asintió en silencio y tomó a Snape de la mano, caminando a los vestidores detrás de la tienda.

Harry quedó cerca de Snape, que analizó túnicas de diferentes colores, los que él consideraba eran aceptables ante sus ojos, que eran, básicamente, negro, gris y tonos más oscuros de azul. Mientras esperaba que les entregaran su pedido, se inclinó hacia el niño y le susurró: "No creas todo lo que diga de ti hoy. Simplemente tengo una reputación que mantener."

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Snape comprobó, que el niño, estaba empecinado en hacerle saber que no necesitaba que le comprara nada; después de visitar media docena de tiendas, en las cuales, todos sus intentos por encontrarle un obsequio fueron rechazados, llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que tomar todas las decisiones él solo.

Después de una hora más, caminando por entre las tiendas, logró encontrar algunos mubles, juguetes y otros artículos necesarios, para el dormitorio de su hijo.

"Henry, ¿qué te gustaría comer?" preguntó Snape mientras se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Condujo al niño a un pequeño café en el lado opuesto del callejón y lo puso en un asiento. Harry estaba completamente en silencio mientras miraba a los diseños de la mesa de madera. "¿Nada? Insisto en que debes comer, ya que todavía estás demasiado flaco." El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "¿Qué es? ¿Tus familiares nunca te llevaron a comer?" Otra sacudida de la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez te llevaron a cualquier sitio?" La voz de Snape estaba enfadada. En esta pregunta, sin embargo, Harry asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dónde?"

"La casa de la señora Figg, señor", respondió Harry en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la mesa, y Snape se sintió aliviado de que el muchacho jugó bien su papel. Se había olvidado de mencionar que él se iba a llamar "señor" en público.

"¿Y te gustó?" Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó ahí?"

"Nada malo, señor. Sólo no había nada que hacer. Ella tenía un montón de gatos, y toda la casa olía a repollo. Mis tíos me dejaban allí, cuando iban con Dudley a algún lugar divertido."

"¿Y nunca te llevaron a ningún lado divertido?" Otra sacudida de la cabeza. Snape soltó un gruñido de desaprobación. "Supongo que tendré que enseñarte. De todos modos, ¿qué te gustaría para el almuerzo? ¿Qué comen los niños de diez años? Además de los dulces, es decir. ¿Pollo…?"

Harry en voz baja respondió: "Eso sería maravilloso, señor." Volvió a callar cuando Snape le dio sus órdenes a la bruja bastante joven que estaba atendiendo las mesas.

A mitad de su comida, Snape se levantó y se excusó para ir al baño, dejando al niño a seguir comiendo como previamente había estado haciendo - en silencio. A su regreso, sin embargo, se encontró una mesa vacía. Sorprendido y un poco preocupado, se dio la vuelta y miró al baño una vez más, antes de mirar alrededor de la cafetería. Cuando vio que el niño no estaba a la vista, Snape corrió a través de la puerta y en la calle. La gente, corría por todas partes, bloqueando su vista. Y, además, el niño era muy bajo. Más pequeño que la mayoría de chicos de su edad.

"¡Henry!" -gritó a través del callejón Diagon, empujando frenéticamente entre la multitud. Oh Merlín, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si el niño se había perdido o había sido secuestrado, Dumbledore jamás le perdonaría. Incluso más que eso, él nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien hubiera reconocido el Niño-Que-Vivió, incluso sin la cicatriz? Él tenía un aspecto muy similar a James Potter. Debería haber Desilusionado las gafas. Merlín, era un idiota.

Después de unos veinte minutos de carrera - o más bien, tratando de correr por el callejón Diagon, Snape se dejó caer sobre un banco al lado de la calle. Dejó que su cabeza cayera abatida en sus manos, convencido de que había perdido al niño, el único niño que se había decidido a cuidar en su vida. El hijo de Lily. Había perdido al hijo de Lily.

"Ah, Severus, yo no sabía que fueras a estar en el Callejón Diagon hoy. ¿Qué está mal?" dijo una voz repentina, arrastrada por encima de él. Snape levantó lentamente la cabeza para encontrar otro que Lucius Malfoy de pie ante él, con los ojos de color gris pálido evaluando al Maestro de Pociones con cuidado.

"Parece que he perdido a un chico, Lucius." Cuando su amigo levantó una ceja platinada, Snape continuó. "Yo acompañé a un futuro estudiante hoy para ayudarle en la compra de sus ropas y suministros. Lamentablemente, parece que ha desaparecido, lo que no es beneficioso para ninguno de nosotros en la actualidad."

"Ya veo. ¿Sería de casualidad este niño?" Preguntó Lucius. "Si hubiera sabido que tenías que lidiar con un chico, me hubiera traído Draco conmigo. Parecen ser de la misma edad." Sacó un niño pequeño, de pelo oscuro detrás de él. Para su sorpresa, era Harry.

"H-señor Porter!" exclamó Snape, levantándose rápidamente, su alivio casi le hizo olvidar dónde estaba y en compañía de quién. Su voz tomó su habitual acento descuidado mientras continuaba. "¡Qué amable de su parte para volver, o al menos encontrar a alguien capaz de traerlo de vuelta! Supuse que incluso los estudiantes zoquetes como tú, no iban a correr en el momento en que mirara hacia otro lado. Puedo no ser la mejor compañía para usted, pero yo soy mayor y su profesor, y confía en mí cuando digo que habrá consecuencias para su pequeño viaje... ". Su labio se curvó instintivamente a la última palabra, pero de inmediato se sintió mal después de ver la cara del niño. Harry parecía a punto de llorar. Snape agarró el hombro con firmeza para mantener al niño en su lugar antes de dirigir su atención a Lucius. "Gracias por traerlo, Lucius. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Corriendo en la calle sin un padre, como todos los niños perdidos, son a menudo, propensos a hacer. No tenía idea que estaría con usted, sin embargo." El hombre se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia atrás hacia una mujer rubia que miraba amablemente indiferente a la conversación. "Ah, Narcissa espera. Te veré pronto, Severus. Y ¿Sr. Porter? Manténgase fuera de peligro en el futuro." Con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su esposa. Se alejaron en silencio arrogante.

Snape inclinó más cerca de Harry, tirando al niño en el banco junto a él. "chico tonto", dijo entre dientes. "Pensé que te había perdido. ¿Qué te dio la brillante idea de huir?"

Harry de repente levantó un paquete envuelto en colores vivos. "¡Es tu regalo de Navidad!"

Snape se encontró atrapado con la guardia baja. "¿Mi regalo de Navidad?" ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había recibido un verdadero regalo de Navidad de alguien además de Dumbledore, quien insistió en que le proporcione un par de gruesos calcetines de lana cada año? Pensándolo bien, Snape se dio cuenta de que habían ido a Gringotts, que aparentemente parecía ser un error. "¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?"

"¡Usé el dinero que recibí de mi bóveda!" Harry siguió parloteando alegremente. "Usted pagó por todas mis cosas, así que pensé que debería comprarle algo yo mismo. Además, también necesitabas un regalo."

"Muy bien," admitió Snape con un suspiro, poniéndose de pie. "Vamos. ¿Quieres echar otro vistazo a la tienda de juguetes?"

Harry, mucho más hablador en esta ocasión, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó también. Snape abrió la marcha, manteniendo un firme control sobre el niño en todo momento, para evitar más separaciones. Una vez dentro, Snape dio instrucciones al niño para correr y encontrar algunas cosas que quería, y para buscarlo cuando hubiera terminado. Mientras tanto, a espaldas de Harry, Snape tenía que hacer un poco de compras Navideñas por su cuenta.

Miró cuidadosamente a través de la tienda, seleccionando los juguetes que él pensaba que el niño vaya a disfrutar. Los compró con cuidado y les encogió, colocándolos en el bolsillo de su túnica, antes de que Harry volviera a su lado, con los brazos cargados de algunos juguetes pequeños. Snape los recogió y pagó por ellos.

"Sólo tengo que parar en el boticario, Henry. Por favor, no toques nada," le informó Snape al entrar en la tienda. El olor familiar de los ingredientes de pociones lo golpeó y él inhaló profundamente. Se movía con rapidez, seleccionando lo que necesitaba y deslizando otro regalo para Harry en el mostrador, cuando el niño no estaba mirando. Cuando salieron, estaba nevando de nuevo.

"¿Estás listo para regresar al castillo?" preguntó Snape en voz baja, ya que iban caminando de regreso al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando estaban de pie delante del fuego, sacó polvo Flu de su túnica. Sostuvo a Harry firmemente a su lado, tirando el polvo en el fuego y dándole instrucciones para llevarlos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Una vez de vuelta en sus habitaciones, Snape mostró a Harry su cuarto, que se había añadido en el espacio, en algún momento durante la semana anterior. Sacó su varita lentamente.  
"Si en algún momento deseas cambiar cualquier detalle de tu habitación, desde el color de la pared a la colocación de los muebles, ven a buscarme y yo te ayudaré. Por ahora, ¿qué te gustaría?" Cuando el niño no contestó, él movió su varita, la pintura de las paredes de un color crema suave. "¿Y los muebles?" Con un nuevo movimiento, los muebles regresaron a su tamaño normal, de donde habían sido reducidos en el bolsillo. El chico dudó en encargar a Snape por nada, por lo que el profesor de Pociones se encargó de reorganizar la cama y otros muebles, además de acomodar los juguetes nuevos, y los libros en una pequeña biblioteca.

Harry todavía estaba en silencio, y Snape empezó a preocuparse acerca de lo que había dicho en el Callejón Diagon antes. ¿Seguramente el chico sabía que no quería decir nada de eso?

"Harry ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Su voz era suave.

"Nada, señor," Harry regresó con una voz monótona.

"No espero que me llames" señor "fuera de situaciones como la que estábamos en la actualidad. Ahora, no me mientas. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Seguramente ya sabes que no quería decir ninguna de las palabras duras que te dije el día de hoy? no tengo una buena reputación aquí, entre los estudiantes, y no puedo ir por ahí cambiando eso. Alguien podría haber tenido un ataque al corazón". Él sonrió con diversión.

"Sé que no quisiste." Contestó con voz aún monótona.

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Es tan grande."

"¿Perdón?"

"La habitación", aclaró el chico, agitando una mano delgada alrededor de la habitación. "Es tan grande. No necesito esto. No merezco esto".

"Por supuesto que mereces esto, niño tonto," respondió Snape, arrodillándose ante el niño y tirando de Harry en sus brazos. Le susurró al oído: "Te mereces todo esto y mucho más. Mucho más de lo que te puedo dar. Mucho más de lo que este mundo te ha dado hasta ahora. Así que mucho más que lo que este mundo jamás podría darte."

Harry enterró la cara en la túnica de Snape. "Gracias", susurró, su voz apenas audible.

Snape apretó el niño delgado en sus brazos. "Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí? Ahora deja de escapar todo el tiempo."

Harry se rió en voz baja en los trajes del hombre, sabiendo en el fondo que a Snape le importaba. Por primera vez, realmente le importaba a alguien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 16

En la noche del 24 de diciembre y después de un largo día, Severus Snape estaba agotado. Había pasado una hora envolviendo los regalos, después de haber puesto al niño en la cama y sus ojos estaban tensos, sus dedos estaban sangrando por los cortes de papel, y su espalda le dolía por haber estado encorvado durante demasiado tiempo. Nada que una buena poción no pudiera arreglar, se dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo, mientras protestaba, cojeando hacia su laboratorio. Al hacer esto, se perdió la lechuza que venía y comenzó a picotear la única ventana de la cocina.

Cuando salió de su laboratorio con varios frascos vacíos, sintiéndose mucho mejor, se enteró al fin, de la presencia del ave. Al abrir la ventana, desplegó un pergamino apretado y gimió tan pronto como vio la escritura a mano. Lucius Malfoy.

_**Creo que tenemos que hablar.**_

No había ningún nombre firmando en la parte inferior, pero Snape reconocería la letra de su mejor amigo en cualquier parte. Se acercó a la habitación de Harry, para cerciorarse con cuidado de que su hijo estuviera dormido, antes de entrar a través del fuego y aparecerse en Malfoy Manor.

Lucius estaba esperando. "Ah, Severus. Te ves fatal." Ofreció una mano al Maestro de Pociones, sirviéndole un poco de té. "¿Cómo están tus estudiantes?"

"Tan agradables como siempre, Lucius," señaló Snape, rechazando el té por costumbre. Se sentía mal por no confiar en su amigo, pero después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, él sintió que tenía motivos justificados para sospechar.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza. "Ahora, yo creo que debemos discutir los acontecimientos de ayer, ¿no?" Cuando Severus no respondió, continuó, llegando directamente al grano. "Tú y yo sabemos que no era un estudiante, Severus."

"Entonces, ¿quién era?" se burló sarcásticamente, sin que se notara la verdad en sus ojos. "¿mi hijo?"

"Me estremezco al pensar en el día que pueda tener un niño", murmuró Lucius con una sonrisa, pero a Snape no le hizo gracia. "No, yo creo que los dos sabemos que ese niño era Harry Potter; y como si su aspecto, no fuera suficiente, para dar con tu farsa a la basura, le llamaste Henry Porter.

Vamos, Severus, pensé que eras mejor que eso. Claramente alguien ocultó la cicatriz – sencillo, podría haber sido suficiente, incluso - pero es una coincidencia.

Seguramente has notado los ojos de Lily Potter y el pelo además de las gafas de Potter, me pregunto si han sido transmitidas.

Snape, que había guardado silencio hasta ahora, murmuró: "estás en lo correcto."

"Yo sé que lo estoy," respondió Lucius arrogantemente. "Así que ahora, te importaría explicar ¿por qué Harry Potter está de pronto bajo tu cuidado?"

"Dumbledore." La explicación era bastante simple, y la verdad completa. "El niño fue sacado de su casa, y me dieron la tarea de llevarlo conmigo"

"¿Y?"

"Lucius, sé que estabas bajo la maldición Imperius. No estoy seguro cómo muchos de ustedes creen, pero yo sí. Tú no eres ese hombre." Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

"Pero ahora mismo, no sé en quién confiar, y yo realmente no sabía qué hacer con lo que he aprendido acerca de su vida familiar. Él fue víctima de abuso, Lucius." Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al oír las palabras de Snape. "Sé que quieres que Draco sea su amigo, pero no estoy seguro de si ahora es el momento adecuado para exponerlo a los demás niños. Especialmente Draco, de todas las personas." Snape sonrió, y Lucius sonrió con complicidad.

"Muy bien, mi amigo. Por favor, sólo envía tu búho conmigo si necesitas cualquier cosa. Voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, pero estoy seguro de que estás haciendo un gran trabajo." Lucius acarició tranquilizadoramente en la espalda a Snape.

Snape le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de gratitud y entró a la red Flu, para volver a sus habitaciones.

OOoOo

Snape no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, cuando fue despertado por fuertes golpes en la puerta al día siguiente. Sabiendo sin una sombra de duda de quién se trataba, se tropezó con la puerta, pasando una mano pálida rápidamente por el pelo. Cuando la abrió, fue recibido por las caras sonrientes de una manera infantil Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Sus brazos alojaban una torre de regalos, que Snape preocupado podría derribar en cualquier momento. Con un suspiro, abrió más la puerta y pensó en la manera de salir del lugar.

"Minerva, está durmiendo," informó Snape, en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de la bruja. "Ahora, si me disculpas voy a ducharme y vestirme. Me gustaría estar presentable para la Navidad, sin embargo me temo que me podría demorar."

"¡Por supuesto, mi querido muchacho!" declaró Albus, sonriendo alegremente, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la pila ya considerable de regalos en la sala de estar del profesor de pociones. "Creo que vamos a ir a mirarlo, si no te importa. ¿Estará en tu dormitorio, supongo?"

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido. "Él tiene su propio dormitorio, Albus." Apuntando en la dirección de la cocina, continuó, "La última puerta a la derecha." Y volviéndose rápidamente hacia su propia habitación, se perdió la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro del director.

Una vez que Severus se había duchado y se encontró presentable para un largo día de festividades, regresó a la sala, donde notó que Albus y Minerva habían añadido sus regalos a la pila que ya había hecho.

Él se sentó en el sofá junto a Minerva, y se preparó para un largo día. Ya era hora de que el niño aprendiera exactamente cuánto era amado, exactamente la cantidad que se merecía, y exactamente lo inhumanos que sus familiares habían sido.

OOoOo

Harry se despertó y miró alrededor de su nueva alcoba con emoción. Pensó que todos los juguetes y libros Snape le había comprado para colocar en su dormitorio debían ser los regalos prometidos de Navidad, y decidió demostrar al hombre que les merecía. Salto de la cama, sacó un nuevo libro - Historia de Hogwarts - y comenzó a leer.

Luego de una hora, escuchó un golpe tranquilo en la puerta de su dormitorio. La puerta, fue abierta silenciosamente, y Harry vio la cara curiosa de su padre que lo miraba a escondidas.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?" Al ver al niño, abrió más la puerta. "¿estás leyendo? Muy bien." Con una extraña sonrisa, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Sin embargo, debo insistir en que te apresures, queremos tenerte en la sala de estar con nosotros." ¿Queremos? "Hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conozcas. Y estoy seguro de que están tan ansiosos por conocerte."

Harry dejó el libro con desconcierto, notando la falta de entusiasmo que Snape, intentaba ocultar. ¿La gente quería reunirse con él? Cuando Snape le ofreció su mano, Harry la tomó con interés, dejándose guiar fuera de su acogedor dormitorio y entrar en la sala de estar, donde dos adultos sonreían ampliamente en él. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

"Hola, Harry," un anciano le dio una cálida bienvenida. Tenía el pelo largo y gris y una barba del mismo color que iba mucho más allá de su cintura. Sus ojos azules eléctricos eran penetrantes, pero brillaron de una manera amable y acogedora. Una sonrisa le partió la cara arrugada.

"¡Te he visto antes! Tú eres el director, ¿no?" -Exclamó Harry. "¡Usted vino a hablar con papá cuando yo estaba en la enfermería!"

El shock de los dos hombres estaba escrito en sus rostros. Albus, que nunca asumió que sus dos chicos, se acercarían lo suficiente, para usar las palabras de cariño normalmente reservadas para las relaciones familiares, se recuperó ligeramente y sonrió aún más que antes, secándose una lágrima. Severus, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil, un poco avergonzado, pero sin embargo sorprendido, de que Harry lo llamara de esa forma, ante otras personas.

Harry se dio cuenta del cambio en las expresiones de los adultos, incluida la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de la mujer, y miró al suelo. "Lo siento, señor. Me olvidé que tengo que llamarle« señor »en público. No volverá a suceder." Se volvió para correr al armario por instinto, pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada tranquila de nada menos que Severus Snape.

"Harry, chico tonto, no te atrevas a correr a ese armario, otra vez." Harry sacudió la cabeza en silencio, notando la severidad en la voz del hombre. "Deja de temblar. No voy a hacerte daño." Estaba apretado en un cálido abrazo, y se derritió en el pecho de su padre, de buena gana. "siempre serás libre de llamarme como quieras, a menos que yo te he indique específicamente lo contrario, hijo."

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Snape le había llamado "hijo" frente a esos extraños, los cuales seguían pendientes de sus palabras, mirándolos con ojos empañados.

"¿No estoy en problemas?"

"Por supuesto que no estás en problemas No puedo creer - yo no - que..." Snape dejó de intentar dar sentido a sus pensamientos girando.

Albus rió entre lágrimas. "Nunca he conocido a un hombre, y mucho menos un niño, que pudiera dejarte sin palabras, Severus."

El suelo desapareció de debajo de los pies de Harry, cuando Snape lo recogió y puso a los dos en el sofá. Harry se retorció en su regazo, colocando una pequeña mano en las amplias vestiduras del hombre, recostado cómodamente en su pecho. La respiración constante lo calmó y lo tranquilizó.

"Harry..." Snape comenzó a hablar vacilante, y Harry sintió retumbar el pecho del hombre mientras hablaba. Levantó la cabeza para honrar a su padre con una sonrisa y su alegría, el hombre sonrió suavemente. "Hay una mujer aquí que me gustaría que conocieras." Harry se volvió hacia la mujer sentada a su lado en el sofá.

"¡Hola!" Harry sonrió, apoyándose en el pecho de su padre. "Soy Harry."

"Hola, Harry," saludó a la mujer, con una sonrisa divertida torciendo su cara. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo negro que se levantó en un moño. Mirada estricta, pero la sonrisa en su cara mostraba a Harry que debajo había bondad, y acercó a ella rápidamente. "Yo soy Minerva McGonagall. Enseñó Transfiguración aquí, y yo también soy la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor."

"Bueno, Harry, te sugiero que empieces a trabajar en ese montón insufrible de regalos que parece haberse apoderado del piso de la sala de estar. Sería mejor que terminaras antes del inicio de la próximo año," bromeó Snape en voz baja, no estando listo para dejar ir al niño y por lo tanto, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo ligeramente. Harry le lanzó otra mirada desconcertada. "Claro, lo siento." Dejó caer sus largos brazos alrededor del chico, pero Harry no se movió. "Sin duda, ¿tú sabes que día es?" Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ya tengo todos mis regalos." La voz de Harry era suave y tranquila. Bajó la vista y miró a los muchos botones en la túnica de su padre.

Snape lo miró con curiosidad. "Está claro que no." Señaló el gran montón de paquetes envueltos en frente del fuego y tragó la risa cuando los ojos del chico casi sobresalían de su cabeza

"¿Esos son los míos?"

Minerva respondió por él. "lo son, Harry, aunque hay unos pocos de allí con el nombre de Severus en ellos." Hizo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de Snape, sabiendo que él hombre estaba agradecido a su manera. Harry se volvió hacia su padre.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con todo lo que me compraste en el Callejón Diagon?" Su rostro era inescrutable, y Snape se defendió del instinto de entrar en la mente del niño. No podía hacerle eso a un niño, y mucho menos Harry.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó indiferente.

"¿No eran esos mis regalos de Navidad?" preguntó con cautela

"Por supuesto que no, Harry. Sí, por supuesto que eran regalos, pero eran cosas necesarias. Estos son los regalos de Navidad, los que te doy porque quiero. Los que yo te doy porque puedo," Snape luchado por esclarecer. Sin pensarlo, añadió, "Seguro que te obsequiaban algo así para Navidad, ¿verdad?" Pregunta equivocada.

Harry se estremeció y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como "un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén." Los tres adultos en la habitación se pusieron rígidos y Snape envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño niño frente a él, enterrando su rostro en el cabello suave del muchacho, siempre rebelde.

"Nunca más, Harry, pobre niño. Eso no pasara nunca más, si puedo evitarlo," Snape murmuró en el cabello del niño, y Harry sintió que se relajaba ligeramente. Se inclinó más hacia el abrazo reconfortante y sintió los brazos de su padre apretando alrededor de él instintivamente.

Albus parecía a punto de llorar, y él se levantó de su posición en el sillón, moviéndose cerca de la extraña pareja en el sofá de cuero. Se arrodilló delante de ellos, colocando una mano temblorosa en el hombro del muchacho.

"Harry, muchacho precioso", murmuró Albus, rompiendo su voz. "¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Estoy tan, tan triste, niño, lo siento." Harry levantó la vista con interés por las palabras del anciano, sus labios a punto de hacer la pregunta inevitable, pero Snape, que había comprendido más, interrumpió:

"Albus, realmente no es el mejor momento para entrar en detalles en su contra." La voz de Snape era fría y dura. "Vamos a volver a este tema más adelante"

Albus asintió gravemente y regresó al sillón y se aclaró la garganta antes de anunciar: "¡Y creo que deberíamos centrar nuestra atención en el gran montón de regalos en el piso que sólo piden a gritos ser desgarrados!"

Harry se negó a moverse, pero cuando sintió la leve presión de su padre pidiéndole del sofá, él corrió a su habitación.

OOoOo

"Oh, maravilloso trabajo, Albus," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras-, debatiendo si debe o no salir a buscar al muchacho. "Mencionan los regalos y sale corriendo a su habitación para esconderse. Mejor que ese maldito armario", añadió sombríamente, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Minerva y levantándose para evitar la culpable de Albus.

Oyó los susurros detrás de él, mientras caminaba con resignación hacia el dormitorio del niño, y por las exclamaciones horrorizadas de Minerva detrás de él, pensó que Albus estaba explicándole el significado del comentario sobre el armario.

"¡Realmente, Severus, nunca pensé que te escucharía maldecir tu amado armario de ingredientes!" le comentó Minerva, con su voz temblando ligeramente, y Snape frunció el ceño, pero sin embargo continuó su camino.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, vacilante, escuchando los sonidos de llanto desde el otro lado, antes de empujar la puerta cerrada. Después de un poco de trabajo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape sintió algo pequeño pero sólido colisionar contra él con dureza, quitándole el aliento con un grito ahogado. Cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando sin gracia con la espalda. Dejó salir otro suspiro cuando Harry aterrizó encima de su pecho, con un paquete envuelto en papel colorido, cayendo al lado de su cabeza.

"¿que fue todo esto Harry?" resopló Snape, tosiendo ligeramente intentando recuperar su aliento. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de miedo. "No, debes volver aquí, no estoy - ¡No estoy enojado contigo!" se ahogó cuando el muchacho se puso en pie y corrió, tomando el paquete con él. Snape lo agarró rápidamente, todavía respirando con dificultad, y atrapó al niño en un abrazo. Harry se relajó un poco, dejando que el hombre le quitara el paquete de las manos. "¿Qué es esto, Harry?"

"Es para - es para usted, señor," tartamudeó Harry, todavía un poco asustado. Snape contuvo un jadeo. Había olvidado que casi había perdido al niño en el Callejón Diagon por un regalo tonto para él.

"¿Qué es todo este asunto del "señor ", joven?" preguntó Snape, tratando de hacer su voz fuera severa, antes de llevarlos de nuevo al sofá. "Será mejor que me lo des de una vez, para ver, si el hecho de que te perdieras, valió la pena", murmuró en voz baja lo suficiente como para que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera oír sus palabras.

"Ábrelo," insistió Harry, empujándolo a un lado.

"Más tarde, hijo. Creo que tenemos un gran montón de regalos para que abras ya." Empujó al niño de su regazo suavemente y sintió un estremecimiento cuando el muchacho, miró a su alrededor sutilmente, para buscar sartenes mientras se abría camino hacia la pila.

Snape miró con fascinación como Harry rasgó su primer regalo, la felicidad total y absoluta en la cara del chico, junto con el placer de descubrir cada regalo, tenían al Maestro de Pociones sonriendo más de lo que podía recordar. Reprimió un gemido cuando el niño sostenía una caja de ranas de chocolate con deleite, inspeccionando con interés, antes de abrir el paquete. Una de las delicias saltó de distancia, lo que lleva a Snape que extender la mano y cogerlo antes de devolvérselo a Harry, que lo metió en la boca con una sonrisa triunfante.

Vio que el muchacho abrió paquete tras paquete, se divertía tanto con las reacciones del niño que notó un nudo en la garganta, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico probablemente nunca había recibido un regalo real en su vida. Estaba especialmente orgulloso cuando Harry mostró desenfrenado interés en un set de pociones para principiantes, que Snape había comprado para él.

Parecía que sólo habían tardado unos minutos, pero en realidad era una hora más tarde, cuando Albus y Minerva se levantaron y le revolvieron el cabello a Harry antes de anunciar que tenían que asistir a la fiesta de Navidad en el Gran Salón. Snape los siguió hasta la puerta.

Albus se volvió en el último momento, el brillo había desaparecido de su vista. "Lo siento, Severus, mi querido muchacho. Siento mucho haberte acusado de ser un mal padre. Pensé que estaba equivocado de haberlo colocado aquí, pero resulta que estaba equivocado al pensar eso." Él sonrió con gravedad. "He tomado la decisión correcta, Severus, y tú eres el padre más maravilloso. Feliz Navidad. Espero que tengas una agradable velada con él."

Snape así lo hizo.

Después de más insistencia por parte de Harry, Snape abrió su regalo, repitiendo su amenaza, medio en broma, de antes. Dentro había un hermoso caldero nuevo, junto con un poco de pimienta y un pequeño plato. Había un conjunto de viales de vidrio también. Y aunque sabía que ni Albus ni Minerva entenderían la importancia de la donación, Snape se encontró sintiéndose contento de que ambos se fueran, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por contener las lágrimas de remordimiento. Agarró a Harry, tirando de él en su regazo y enterrando su rostro en el cabello del niño por segunda vez en el día.

"Harry, Harry," Snape casi sollozó, sosteniendo al niño cerca mientras le susurraba al oído: "¿No te das cuenta de que estabas perdonado en el mismo momento en que te vi en el suelo? No sé si alguna vez adecuadamente me disculpé pero lo siento - Estoy tan, tan arrepentido por ese día yo estaba tan mal por perder los estribos y me mata pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si yo no hubiera recuperado el control de mí mismo. Muchas gracias. Por el regalo, por supuesto pero también muchas gracias por no dejarme, Harry, por darme otra oportunidad que no sé lo que haría sin ti; Te has convertido en el mundo para mí... "

Los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos por las lágrimas cuando enterró su rostro en la túnica de su padre, el hombre lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y la respiración del familiar y reconfortante aroma de pociones, logró tranquilizarlo. En silencio, se aventuró, "Te quiero, papá."

Snape respiró profundo, sorprendido. Nunca había esperado, nunca pensó ni una vez que el niño lo amaría. Un Potter no podía amar a Snape. No podía ser menos. No pudo. Y sin embargo, a través de todo el alboroto en su cabeza, Severus Snape se encontró respondiendo: "Yo también te quiero, Harry. Más de lo que crees. Feliz Navidad."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 17

Snape seleccionó un grueso libro de la estantería y se sentó en su sillón, dejando caer el tomo abierto en su regazo. Miró hacia abajo para leer, pero se encontró con la cabeza caída en el pecho por el agotamiento.

Había puesto a Harry a la cama. La Navidad había sido agotadora, y su cuerpo quería descansar más de lo que podía permitirse el lujo de hacer. Por no hablar de que las clases se reanudarían en poco menos de una semana, lo que significaba trabajar con los cabezas huecas de nuevo. Y tendría menos tiempo para pasar con Harry, menos tiempo con su hijo.

Por supuesto, si le preguntaba a Dumbledore le daría tiempo libre - todo lo que necesitara. Pero Snape no podía hacer eso. El director dependía demasiado de él. Y, además, los cabezas huecas, destruirían sus mazmorras si él no estaba allí para supervisarlos.

Así que tenía una semana, mejor dicho menos de una semana, para asegurarse, de que Harry estaba listo para ser dejado solo por un período de tiempo. No es que tuviera alguna duda sobre la capacidad del niño para cuidar de sí mismo. Sus malditos parientes, se habían asegurado de ello.

Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos de Snape se cerraron de golpe y estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera agacharse a recoger el libro, ya que cayó de las manos y se cerró de golpe en el suelo.

OooOo

Algo le estaba tocando. Algo estaba encima de él.

Snape se tensó inmediatamente empujando el objeto desconocido fuera de él, chasqueando los ojos abiertos. Harry soltó un grito y se habría caído al suelo si su padre, no hubiera reaccionado en el último segundo.

Snape parpadeó cansadamente mientras el niño se acurrucó entre sus ropas. Se agarró al niño más fuerte, evitando que cayera de nuevo. "¿Por qué no estás en la cama, hijo?"

Harry levantó la vista hacia él, abrazándolo. "No podía dormir."

El hombre miró a los ojos verdes con interés. "Ya veo", murmuró y tomó al niño con facilidad, acercándolo hacia una de las muchas salas oscuras en los cuartos.

Harry se echó a reír, preguntando: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A la cama, idiota," respondió Snape, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio con el hombro. Él nunca fue tan abierto con nadie, y menos con un niño, y mucho menos después de haber sido despertado en medio de la noche, por que el niño antes mencionado, subiera encima de él.

Instaló a Harry en la cama antes de subirse él. El niño se acurrucó junto a su padre, y él se dejó arrullar, por el calor constante del niño durmiendo en silencio a su lado.

OOoOo

Ellos lo estaban persiguiendo. Fueron tras él. A lo largo de toda su vida, había sido capaz de correr, esconderse en su armario, pero por una vez, no era capaz de correr lo suficientemente rápido. Él empujó sus piernas lentas, obligándose a moverse más rápido, pero no pudo.

Tío Vernon estaba detrás de él, saltando por las escaleras detrás de él, con el cinturón en la mano.

Se dio la vuelta en la esquina, corriendo por las escaleras y entrando en la alacena, cerrándola detrás de él. Mantuvo la esperanza. Oró. Y sin embargo, él sabía que nada de eso haría ninguna diferencia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando la pared con fuerza. Tía Petunia no intervendría en esta ocasión, con una de sus miradas extrañas, que Tío Vernon parecía entender. Ella no estaba en casa. Y seguramente no lo salvaría ahora.

Tío Vernon parecía sorprendentemente siniestro mientras lo miraba, su gran cuerpo bloqueaba casi toda la luz desde la puerta. Su respiración era trabajosa, pero sus ojos se habían reducido, casi invisibles en su cara gorda. Pero esto no era un tiempo para reír. Estaba lejos de ser un tiempo para reír.

"¿Pensaste que se quedarían contigo?" gritó Tío Vernon, riendo horriblemente. "Nadie te quiere a ti, muchacho. Entiéndelo, nadie te quiere, fenómeno".

Él gimió y se volteo sobre sí mismo. Por supuesto. Él era tan estúpido. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguien quería estar a su lado? ¿Cómo había creído que su padre lo amaría? El hombre lo había dejado en la puerta de los Dursley, tan pronto como le fue posible. Por eso se confió, por los abrazos falsos, por las promesas incumplidas y los regalos de Navidad.

Tío Vernon luchó para pasar por la puerta. Lo agarró por el pelo y lo arrastró por el pasillo de entrada.

Mientras observaba a su tío, mirarlo con malicia, levantando el cinturón, él gritó. No era una llamada de tono alto, yo que no esperaba obtener ayuda, pero aún así, gritó aterrorizado, desesperado por encontrar al único hombre que habría venido a salvarlo.

"¡Papá!" -gritó, con indicios de lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Papá!"

"¡Tu maldito padre no puede salvarte ahora!" las palabras duras del tío Vernon, le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y con ellas el primer golpe en su espalda desnuda.

OOoOo

"¡Papá!"

Snape se despertó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, con el sonido de los gritos de su lado. Se sentó en estado de shock, mirando a Harry. El muchacho se retorcía en la cama, sudando y gritando, estremeciéndose como si estuviera siendo golpeado por una correa invisible. Con una mirada asesina, Snape se dio cuenta de que probablemente así era.

"¡Papá!"

Él se estremeció tan fuerte, como lo había hecho la primera vez, y vio que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos del niño.

"Papá, por favor." La voz del muchacho se rompió, sus siguientes palabras salieron casi como un susurro. "Ayúdame. No me dejes."

El corazón de Snape se apretó violentamente en su pecho. ¿Acaso el muchacho pensó que se iba, pensó que podría dejarlo?

"Harry," susurró tímidamente, acercándose al muchacho. Su voz era firme mientras repetía el nombre. "Harry".

Agarró los hombros del niño, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, y los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, fuera de foco, aterrorizados.

Harry se apartó de él, a punto de caer de la cama. "¡No!" Su voz era un gemido sin aliento.

"¡Harry, soy yo!" lo calmó, intentando alcanzar al niño. Harry lo miró durante un largo rato, parpadeando por la confusión, antes de lanzarse en los brazos del Maestro de Pociones. Snape gruñó, pero sin embargo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del niño, tumbándolo en su regazo. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando que Harry yaciera sobre su pecho. El niño se aferró fuertemente a él, todavía respirando con dificultad. Después de unos momentos, con la respiración entrecortada, logró tranquilizarse un poco.

"Pensé que me habías enviado de vuelta," gimió Harry contra su túnica, rápidamente se dio cuenta que se había olvidado quitarse la ropa. Estaba terriblemente incómodo como para intentar dormir otra vez con ella.

"¿Perdón?" se oyó la voz aguda de Snape. Harry se encogió un poco, pero se quedó donde estaba. "¿Crees que te iba a devolver? ¿Después de la última semana? ¿Después de todo esto?"

"Yo no lo sabía. Pensé que él iba a venir detrás de mí." Se estremeció ligeramente, y Snape apretó su agarre en el niño.

Una docena de preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Dejó que una saliera de sus labios, una que necesitaba para saber la respuesta. "tú pensaste que yo te había dado la espalda, y aún así llamabas por mí." No era una pregunta. Fue la declaración de hecho. Entonces, "¿Por qué?"

"Tú eres el único -" Harry agachó la cabeza, la túnica de Snape amortiguó el resto de su respuesta. Al ver la mirada confusa de hombre, Harry continuó. "Tú eres la única persona que vino a salvarme. Eres el único al que le importaría si algo me pasa."

Snape lo miró fijamente, inclinando la cabeza para intentar entender las palabras del muchacho. _Tú eres la__única persona que__vino a__salvarme.__Tú eres la__única persona a la que importaba.__  
_  
"Hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, niño tonto", susurró, rozando sus labios contra la frente sudorosa de Harry. El niño se sentó bruscamente, con la ira quemando en sus ojos. Cogió las gafas y Snape se los entregó en silencio, juzgando su reacción con ojos calculadores.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estaban?" fue la respuesta vacilante. Su voz se alzó de repente, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un grito fuerte. "¿Dónde estaban cuando estaba llorando? ¿Dónde estaban ellos, cuando grite y resé para que alguien viniera a salvarme?"

Snape apenas pudo pestañear. "Ellos no lo sabían. Yo no lo sabía. Harry, si hubiéramos sabido, habríamos venido a por ti, para sacarte de ese lugar antes. Lo juro. Hay muchas personas que no se dieron cuenta, de que estabas siendo lastimado, y no pueden perdonarse a sí mismos, desde que lo entendieron".

La comprensión, apareció en los ojos del muchacho. "Dumbledore." Snape se quedó en silencio. "¿Y bien? Eso era por lo que estaba pidiendo disculpas, ¿no? ¡Por dejarme solo durante nueve años para ser golpeado! Bueno, no yo lo perdono. Yo no."

"Yo te ruego que lo reconsideres," respondió Snape. Simplemente. En silencio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Fue su elección, ¿no? Él me envió allí." La voz del muchacho era inflexible.

Snape cogió a Harry y lo puso de pie sobre el suelo de piedra.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar, joven."

"No lo hagas. No has hecho nada malo." Harry se marchó airadamente hacia la cocina, donde se dejó caer en una silla de respaldo recto. Snape lo siguió, agitando su varita mágica para poner a hacer el té. Él contuvo su respuesta. Harry le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Y por qué decidiste venir a buscarme al orfanato? ¿Por qué no me sacaron directamente de la casa? ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Eso habría sido un secuestro, Harry," comentó Snape a la ligera, que quería evitar este tema en particular. "Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta... El director me ha enviado."

"Tú me odiabas, ¿verdad? Es por eso que te costaba llamarme por mi nombre. Es por eso que no querías que te toque. ¡Tú me odiabas!" Snape no tenía una respuesta. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no ver, que ni siquiera tú me querías?"

El silencio en la cocina era abrumador, sólo roto por el silbido de la tetera. Snape se levantó bruscamente para atender el té. Cuando regresó, la cabeza del niño estaba en sus manos, su cara bien enterrada entre sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que te odiaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Te ves exactamente igual que tu padre. Tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Tú eras el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Sólo podía asumir que te habían mimado allá de la creencia". Snape hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro hondo para calmarse.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente. "El director me dijo que habías sido retirado de tus familiares en casa. Supuse que te habías escapado, pero aún así, había sido obligado a regresar contigo, y yo temía eso. Yo no quería ver tu maravillosa vida. Yo no quería ver a tu tía de nuevo. "Se detuvo otra vez. "Cuando llegué al orfanato, la mujer mencionó que habías sido... abusado." Harry se estremeció de nuevo. "Me quedé muy sorprendido. Llegados a ese punto, yo sabía que no debías volver a tu antiguo hogar.

Me dejaron adoptarte. Te llevé conmigo a casa, sin saber qué esperar de ti. Me quedé muy sorprendido la primera mañana, cuando te vi alrededor de la cocina, tratando de hacer el desayuno para mí. Yo no sabía la magnitud de lo mal que te habían tratado, sin embargo, sólo el hecho de que habías sido tratado como un esclavo me sorprendió.

Y luego estuviste corriendo a esconderte en el armario, y tenido esas pesadillas; trataste de huir de mí, Harry y yo no entendía por qué.

Pensé que no me quería como padre, y me sentí enojado y herido y entonces me di cuenta de que era mucho más que eso. Fue mi inseguridad lo que me hizo pensar de manera diferente, al ver que no tenías la culpa de mi enojo, comprendí, que debía tratar de mejorar nuestra relación, así que empecé a pensar en ti como mi hijo. Y Harry, no estoy mintiendo cuando digo te amo. Harry, yo lucharé por ti, voy a morir por ti, voy a sacrificar todo lo que tengo para ti ¿Qué más podía dar -... ¿qué más puedo dar, que todo mi ser para ti, hijo mío; voy a estar allí cada vez que me necesites y aun cuando no lo hagas ".

Harry estaba respirando con dificultad, y Snape desvió la vista, con la mirada fija en su taza de té. Él iba a necesitar mucho más que el té para olvidar el dolor de este día.

"¡Yo ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti!" Harry se puso en pie, volviendo a correr a su habitación. Snape se puso de pie con la misma rapidez, dando un paso en el camino. "¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Quédate lejos! ¡Nunca te me acerques de nuevo!"

Snape agarró las muñecas del chico con firmeza cuando comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Se retorció peligrosamente. "Yo no puedo hacer eso, Harry."

"¡Basta! ¡Estoy cansado de esto, de ti, de todo! ¡Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar!" Ellos lucharon por un momento. "¡Déjame ir! ¡Te odio!" loe dijo Harry entre dientes, y Snape se apartó de repente, sorprendido.

Observó al chico correr hacia su dormitorio, con la boca abierta, sus ojos reflejando su dolor. Y a pesar de todo, se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto.

Y sacó el whisky de fuego por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabiendo que lo necesitaba más de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes. Y bebió, bebió.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 18

La resaca, con que Snape se encontró al despertar, fue una de las peores que jamás había recordado tener. Eso fue todo culpa suya, por supuesto, después de haber drenado una botella y media de whisky de fuego durante la noche.

Se levantó de la butaca en la que se había quedado dormido con un gemido, tambaleándose por el pasillo hacia su laboratorio. Él buscó torpemente a través de las pociones que tenía en el armario, hasta que se encontró una poción para la resaca. Al tener que sujetarse de la puerta, para evitar caerse por el mareo, suspiró; se estremeció un poco por el sabor de la poción, por otra parte, cualquier persona que se quedara el tiempo suficiente y bebiera tanto alcohol como para requerir beberla, se merecía el sabor más asqueroso del universo.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces, cuando regresaba a la sala de estar, donde con un rápido movimiento de varita, limpió la botella vacía y el vidrio roto que estaban en el suelo.

No había muchos días en que podía reunir suficiente autocompasión como para llamarse a sí mismo un tonto, pero este, sin duda, era uno de ellos.

Pensó en preparar un poco de té, pero no, lo que necesitaba café. Fuerte, oscuro, algo que le despejara la cabeza.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, puso su tetera a calentar el agua necesaria y, mientras esperaba a que la poción hiciera efecto, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero con un gemido. Colocó su cara enrojecida en el cuero fresco, y dejó que sus ojos se cerrara, lo que le produjo un inmediato alivio. Sintió la poción surtiendo efecto, aliviando su dolor de cabeza y calmar su estómago revuelto.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero el café estaba frío. Sin embargo, la poción había hecho su trabajo, y se trasladó de vuelta a su cuarto, con la rapidez habitual.

Al ver que ya había pasado el mediodía, pensó en que Harry estaba despierto, pero el muchacho le había pedido tiempo para pensar, y Snape no quería correr el riesgo de otro estallido, de modo que se alejó de él. Dejó el almuerzo en la mesa con un encanto de calor sobre él, impidiendo que se enfriara y vacilante se dirigió hacia la puerta, llamando al niño con voz ligera.

"¿Harry?" Escuchó una respuesta, pero no consiguió entenderla, por lo que continuó. "El almuerzo esta en la mesa. Sé que no quieres verme, pero por favor, debes comer algo."

Caminó de vuelta a su laboratorio, donde pasó el resto del día, saliendo sólo cuando lo necesitaba. Observó con una ligera satisfacción que la comida de antes, no estaba a la vista, y tomó consuelo en el hecho de que al menos Harry estaba comiendo. Si nada más, el muchacho estaba comiendo.

OOoOo

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta en silencio. No quería ver al hombre. No quería hablar con él. Y desde luego no quería comer con él.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había oído Snape caminar por el pasillo, se deslizó fuera de su habitación, tomando el plato y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación con él.

No era que estaba enojado. En realidad no. Nunca podría odiar a Snape, el hombre que lo había traído de casa de sus parientes abusivos, y cuidó de él aquí. Nunca podría odiar al hombre que realmente le importaba, el hombre que le dio de comer correctamente y le dio un dormitorio, sacrificando su propia comodidad, hasta que el suyo fue preparado adecuadamente.

Así que no es tanto que lo odiaba, a pesar de que sin duda, se lo había gritado la noche anterior. Harry se estremeció ligeramente, nadie merecía oír que era odiado. Tendría que pedir disculpas por ello en el futuro. No, él no odiaba a ese hombre. Era más que nada, que estaba sorprendido por todos los detalles de su situación. Había sido rescatado, por un hombre que lo había odiado por completo. Ciertamente, eso habría sido el segundo error de Dumbledore. En primer lugar fue enviarlo con sus tíos, desde luego, pero mandarlo con el mismo hombre que lo odiaba tanto como ellos lo hicieron, no tenía excusa. Era absurdo.

Él podía perdonar a Snape. Él podía perdonar a su padre, el hombre que lo había sostenido y consolado, incluso cuando no se merecía ser consolado el hombre que se había quedado fuera en los fríos pasillos del castillo para hacer que volviera; El hombre que lo había adoptado y lo llamó a su hijo, la única cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie. Por primera vez en nueve años, tuvo un padre, alguien que de verdad se había preocupado por él, ¡y de que forma había tratado a ese hombre!

La conversación de la noche anterior se revolvió obsesivamente en su cerebro.

_**"**__**Te amo **__**Harry**__**, voy a **__**luchar por ti,**__**voy a**__**morir por ti, **__**voy a**__**sacrificar todo lo**__**que tengo para ti**__**¿Qué más podía**__**dar**__**-**__**... **__**¿Qué**__**más puedo**__**dar, que**__**todo mi ser**__**para ti,**__**hijo**__** mió, **__**yo estaré allí**__**cada vez que**__**me necesites**__**, e incluso **__**cuando no lo hagas**__**"**__**.**__**  
**_  
Y sin embargo, incluso después de oír eso, aquellas palabras de consuelo, la prueba de que era amado, había empujado al hombre lejos de sí.

_**"¡**__**Déjame ir! **__**¡Te odio!**__**"**_

Había vuelto a correr rápidamente a su habitación, cuando Snape dio un paso atrás en estado de shock, pero no iba tan rápido, como para perderse el dolor en los ojos del hombre. El pocionista, normalmente estoico, que nunca dejó que sus emociones salieran a través de él- la única vez, que Harry le había visto sonreír, fue esa Navidad, por amor de Dios - había mostrado el dolor ante la perspectiva de ser odiado por Harry.

Harry, el chico que incluso había admitido odiar en el pasado. Harry, el chico que casi había golpeado con su cinturón. Y sin embargo, Harry, el chico que había acogido y atendido, abrazó y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, por el que sacrificó su espacio y tiempo, por al que cuidó como nadie había hecho antes.

El problema es, que si no te gusta alguien, no lo tratas con amabilidad. Si odias a alguien, los envías fuera de tu vista en la primera oportunidad posible; el impidió que se fuera de su lado, incluso cuando casi te golpeó. Aún esa vez estaba tan preocupado por su descuido, que por los destrozos, aun así, le demostró que le importaba al no romper su promesa.

Si odias a alguien, no velas por su bienestar, si odias a alguien, no le compras esa ropa y una cama y mucho menos regalos de Navidad; Si odias a alguien, no te sientas en el sofá con ellos, asegurándoles, que vas a cuidarlos. Y si no te gusta alguien, sin duda no les dices que los ama. Y si no te gusta alguien, no te lastiman, cuando te dicen que te odian, en la cara.

Snape no odiaba a Harry, y eso, se estaba volviendo más y más claro en la mente del niño. Él trató de recordar cuando fue que la actitud del hombre hacia él había cambiado, cuando había dejado de llamarlo Potter y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, pero él no lo recordaba.

Además, todo lo que realmente importaba era que él lo hizo. Todo lo que realmente importaba era que él era importante para su padre.

Las lágrimas de repente empezaron a gotear constantemente por sus mejillas. Era tan estúpido - muy, muy estúpido. Se había apartado del único hombre que realmente se preocupaba por él, aunque no siempre hubiera sido así.

Él le había hecho daño - esperó que no más allá de la reparación – a su padre. Snape era su padre, y Harry lo perdonó. No podía perdonar al director - desde luego, no ahora, tal vez nunca - pero podía perdonar a su padre, el único hombre que había llegado cuando necesitaba ayuda, el único hombre que había demostrado que en realidad lo amaba.

Harry cogió el libro que había estado leyendo unos días antes - Hogwarts, una historia - y enterró su nariz en él, desesperado por detener las lágrimas, que aterrizaban en la colcha, luego de resbalar por su nariz.

OOoOo

Unas horas más tarde, hubo otro golpe tentativo sobre la puerta.

"¿Harry?" la voz baja de Snape, se escuchó a través de la puerta, un poco sorda. "ya está lista la cena, por si quieres salir, pero si quieres comer solo, está bien."

Harry cerró su libro con cuidado y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche. El hombre parecía tan herido, tan derrotado. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio que el hombre se había vuelto hacia el comedor. Al sonido de la puerta, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Harry, con una expresión protegida. Harry notó en su mirada un poco de esperanza, que se asomó a través de sus ojos un momento.

Una vez que se acercó a la mesa, los dos miraron su comida, sin mirar al otro. En el silencio incómodo, Harry recogió su carne, comiendo pequeños trozos de la misma. Levantó la mirada con timidez. Snape estaba mirando sombríamente a su comida, comiendo sus patatas, a cámara lenta.

"¿Señor?" aventuró Harry con nerviosismo. Snape se estremeció violentamente al oír el término, pero levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. "Quiero -" Se interrumpió y se retorció nerviosamente en su silla. "yo- uf - Quiero - arghh - ¡Lo siento!" soltó finalmente. La expresión impaciente de Snape cayó de su cara inmediatamente.

"¿Lo sientes?" Su voz era plana. Harry asintió con la cabeza, incómodo. "¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que dije anoche, no lo hago -. Yo no te odio Tú eres mi padre y -¿Papá?"

Snape se había levantado bruscamente de la mesa y se volvió hacia la pared. Al oír al chico confundido, volver a llamarlo "papá", se dio la vuelta, dando los pasos necesarios para estar en pie delante del niño. Se dejó caer de rodillas, con lo que llegó al nivel de su cara.

Harry continuó suavemente "Y yo - yo estaba confundido anoche por esa pesadilla, pensé que me iban a alejar de ti, así que cuando me dijiste que me habías odiado, me enojé y sé que no me odias más.. Y lo siento por mi reacción, sé que no te odio, y lo siento si te hice daño yo -.. Soy tan estúpido, "terminó, enterrando su rostro en sus brazos en peligro. Snape todavía tenía que responder. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio cómo las emociones entraban en conflicto en los ojos de Snape, sintiéndose como si fuera a vomitar.

"Y ¿qué esperas que haga?" le preguntó Snape por fin, con la cara y las palabras carentes de toda emoción. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Harry con cuidado.

Sintió que sus ojos se abrieron, parcialmente, en parte por el miedo, en parte por la sorpresa. "Espero que ..." Hubo una larga pausa. "No lo sé. ¿Vas a llevarme de vuelta al orfanato?"

La cara de Snape se endureció por la ira. "¿Esperas que -" Se interrumpió, calmándose con respiraciones profundas. Luego apretó a Harry en un abrazo. "malditas pesadillas", murmuró. "Harry James Potter, óyeme bien, nunca voy a enviarte lejos. Nunca me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti."

"¡Pero he hecho daño!" protestó Harry contra el hombro de su padre. Sin embargo, se encontró apoyándose con más fuerza en el abrazo de su padre, dejando que la tensión abandonara su espalda y los hombros.

"Como si nunca hubiera sido herido antes", respondió, y luego habló un poco más alto. "Harry, tienes diez años de edad. Todavía eres un niño, todavía estás creciendo. Parte del crecimiento está perjudicando a otros y lastimándote. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento."

Harry comenzó a zafarse, pero sintió que los fuertes brazos le apretaban aún más cerca. "No quiero decir que en una mala manera. Vas a cometer errores. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? fueron palabras muy sabias para un niño de diez años de edad," Es evidente que no somos perfectos, por lo que ¿quién va a juzgarnos, porque no lo seamos? Harry, mírame. Sí, tus palabras me hirieron anoche, pero no puedes esperar, que me levante y me deshaga de ti, solo porque me dijiste que no me quieres"

Harry sintió que el hombre se estremeció ligeramente, y se preguntó si era en respuesta a un viejo recuerdo. "Te quiero, Harry. Eres mi hijo. Y yo nunca, nunca voy a renunciar a ti."

"¿lo dices en serio?" preguntó Harry esperanzado, rezándole a Dios, por que no estaba seguro, de creer que no era otro truco.

"Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, idiota," susurró Snape, apretando firmemente sus labios contra la frente del niño.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala durante varios minutos, la comida se quedó intacta sobre la mesa. Harry se aferró a la túnica de su padre, sintiendo el familiar olor reconfortante de las pociones, cuando sintió la primera lágrima.

El niño preguntó dolorosamente a través del silencio. "¿Por qué nadie vino por mí?"

"Nosotros no sabíamos, Harry. Te juro que no lo sabíamos. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo hubiera ido a buscarte, te lo juro. No importa lo que yo pensaba de ti, yo habría ido." Snape estaba temblando ligeramente.

"¿Por qué me enviaron allí en primer lugar?" Su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Se supone que había que protegerte. Creímos que era el lugar más seguro para ti. Obviamente, el director estaba mal", respondió Snape, suprimiendo la ira en su voz.

"Yo no creo que lo pueda perdonar. Todavía no. ¡Y menos, por que se sentó allí y actuó como si nunca hubiera pasado!" continuó, su voz temblando por el esfuerzo de evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

"Me resulta muy difícil pensar que lo perdonaras, así, niño," respondió Snape honestamente, entonces se encendió. "El director es un hombre muy reservado, pero él es muy consciente de lo que pasó. Él está muy molesto por ello. Le está resultando muy difícil perdonarse a sí mismo, Harry, así que no te apresures a emitir juicios sobre lo que él considera es uno de los mayores errores de su vida, y nunca lo he visto a romperse como lo hizo cuando se enteró de la magnitud de lo que te hizo pasar -. De lo que pasó".

"Todavía -" Harry comenzó furiosamente, pero fue interrumpido.

"No espero que lo perdones ahora, pero no hagas un pozo para guardar rencor por siempre." Snape apretó el niño más cerca de su pecho y lo abrazó con cuidado ya Harry dejó que las lágrimas finalmente salieran.

Hubo un largo silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de Harry, antes de que el muchacho mirara a la cara del Maestro de Pociones.

"Ayer por la noche. Lo que dijiste anoche, ¿era en serio?." Harry trató de endurecer su rostro.

"¿Qué parte de lo que te dije anoche?" Snape le preguntó con cautela, preguntándose lo que iba a volver a subir.

Harry comenzó a recitar con una precisión perfecta, con la voz temblando, rompiendo:... "'Te amo Harry, voy a luchar por ti voy a morir por ti voy a sacrificar todo lo que tengo para ti ¿Qué más podía dar - ¿qué otra cosa puedo dar, pero todo mi ser para ti, hijo mío? voy a estar allí cada vez que me necesites, e incluso cuando no lo hacen. "Hizo una pausa, observando el impacto en la cara de Snape antes de preguntar:" ¿era de verdad? "

Snape se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, antes de susurrar: "Por supuesto que lo decía en serio, Harry. Quiere decir que eres todo para mí. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. ¿Cómo no pelearía por ti, dar mi propia vida por ti? te quiero tanto, chico tonto." acercándolo firmemente a él, sintiendo que el niño empezaba a temblar por los sollozos, una vez más.

Harry lloró en la túnica de su padre, sin palabras.

Era amado.

Era amado.

**Nota de la traductora:** este ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, casi me hizo llorar; todos alguna vez hemos hecho a nuestros padres perder la paciencia, y más de uno a terminado gritándoles que los odia.

Es un alivio tener la certeza, de que no importa lo que hagamos siempre vamos a ser perdonados.

Estamos cerca de finalizar la historia, espero que me sigan acompañando, les agradezco todo su apoyo y buenos deseos. Nos estaremos leyendo, besos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 19

Él no estaba disfrutando de esto. O, más bien, eso era lo que Snape se dijo con firmeza mientras se asomaba con cuidado en cada rincón de su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba el niño?

Se deslizó a través de la entrada, a la vuelta, y más allá del armario de ingredientes. Haciendo una pausa mientras sus pies cruzaban la sala, miró a su alrededor, viendo rápidamente un mechón de pelo negro y enmarañado encajado en el pequeño espacio entre el sofá y el sillón. Con un suspiro de resignación, se preguntó, como se las había ingeniado su hijo, para hacerle aceptar esa tontería.

¿Cuál era el nombre del estupido juego? Ah, claro. Escondite. Cualquiera que sea el imbécil que lo inventó, debería estar en el Infierno.

Harry había estado aburrido toda la tarde, lo que era comprensible para un niño de su edad; sin haber encontrado como entretenerse, suplicó a su padre, que le acompañara a jugar, y al ver su cara, no supo como negarse.

"Se llama escondite, papá," le había informado el chico. "Cuentas por sesenta segundos mientras yo me oculto, y luego vienes a tratar de encontrarme; Cuando lo haces, tengo que empezar a correr, y si logro llegar antes que tú a la 'zona segura'." - Una silla de la mesa del comedor había sido apodada la "zona segura" - "entonces yo estoy a salvo."

Snape había aceptado a regañadientes, aventurarse en el comedor a contar en voz alta por un minuto; Y ahora, buscaba al niño insoportable que aparentemente se había escondido en algún lugar de sus habitaciones privadas.

Se quedó en silencio sobre sus rodillas, arrastrándose silenciosamente por el suelo de piedra. Una pequeña risita flotó por entre las dos piezas de muebles. Snape continuó moviéndose hasta que estuvo justo al lado de Harry, quien se mantuvo ajeno a su presencia.

"Harry Potter," la voz de Snape retumbó en la oreja izquierda del chico. Harry gritó y saltó de manera fluida, volviendo a correr hacia el comedor. Se lanzó a través de la sala y la cocina, por lo que al Maestro de Pociones le tocó empezar la persecución.

Snape persiguió a Harry por todo el salón, con su túnica ondeando detrás de él, de una manera mucho menos mortal de lo acostumbrado, mientras escuchaba al niño reír suavemente en la cocina. Cuando él se encontró con el chico, Harry ya estaba sentado en la silla de la "zona segura", con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Snape se dobló, intentando recuperar el aliento, ya que su respiración agitada, se estaba dificultando.

"Merlín, hijo", dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Dónde aprendiste a correr tan rápido?"

Harry se rió de nuevo, esta vez inclinándose hacia delante para tirar de su padre en un abrazo. Snape se dejó llevar, por lo que ambos, estuvieron a punto de caer inmediatamente.

"vuelves a contar," le susurró el chico al oído, y Snape se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo fijamente.

"tengo casi treinta y un años," gruñó el hombre, mientras Harry echó a correr otra vez. "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para juegos infantiles de este tipo."

Esta vez, en particular, Harry supo que esconderse debajo de la mesa, en el laboratorio privado de su padre, no era una buena idea, ya que era demasiado estrecha, lo que dificultaba la ruta de escape. Snape fácilmente agarró al niño mientras trataba de correr, lanzándolo por encima de su hombro y fácilmente lo llevó al comedor. Una vez que Harry estaba sentado en la silla, Snape se acercó más.

"Creo, joven, que es tu turno para contar." Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ahora, como adulto en un espacio vital adecuado de tamaño, no había muchos lugares para esconderse. Ni siquiera, había suficientes lugares para esconder a alguien con la mitad de su estatura. Después de pensarlo, se dijo, que iba a tener que entrar en el armario de ingredientes.

Se puso de pie. Intentando acomodarse, porque no había manera de que incluso, tratara de encajar en las estanterías, menos decir tener que inclinarse debajo de ellas.

Podía oír a Harry arrastrándose por toda la casa. El niño no fue sutil en todo lo que hizo - Gryffindor hasta la médula- se dijo.

Escuchó un pequeño golpe juguetón, en la puerta del armario. Snape contuvo el aliento y se puso tenso para correr. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, tomó su oportunidad de agarrar al chico con la guardia baja, deslizándose a través de la estrecha abertura que se había abierto y corriendo hacia el comedor.

Él no iba a saltar sobre el sofá. Él no iba a saltar sobre el sofá. Era un mago adulto que estaba siendo perseguido, por un niño de diez años de edad, a través de su vivienda, y él no iba a saltar sobre el sofá.

Él saltó sobre el sofá.

Y cayó rápidamente.

Harry se rió abiertamente cuando el hombre cayó al suelo de piedra fría. Snape gruñó desde donde yacía de espaldas, mientras el muchacho, se asomó por encima del respaldo, saltando por encima del sillón, mucho más suave, de lo que el hombre de más edad podía. Se sentó sobre su pecho

.

"No, Harry -"le interrumpió, Snape de inmediato, encontrando dificultades para respirar, producto del golpe y el gran peso en el pecho. "Harry, ¿puedes ir a mi laboratorio y tráeme una poción rosa? la que te di cuando te golpeaste la cabeza la semana pasada"

El chico no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. "Rosa ¿Qué tono de color rosa?" -le preguntó con vacilación cuando se volvió para irse.

"Sólo tráeme la poción rosa," gruñó el hombre, con el brazo por encima de su cara, cuando Harry fue a buscar la poción para el dolor que tanto necesitaba. Refunfuñando, agregó, "Yo debería haber sabido este juego era una mala idea desde el principio."

Harry regresó con un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color rosa, y Snape la tomó con gratitud, reprimiendo un escalofrío sólo a través de años de experiencia. Cuando se trasladó a sentarse, Harry volvió a su posición sobre el pecho.

"¡Pero fue divertido!" protestó Harry ligeramente, mientras su padre se puso de pie totalmente, llevando al niño con él.

"Para uno de nosotros."

OOoOo

Snape contó cuidadosamente seis aguijones de Billywig secos, y los colocó en el caldero de poción pimentónica, que estaba preparando. Aunque aún no habían partidos de Quidditch, durante las vacaciones, siempre había unos pocos estudiantes tontos, que tomaban la decisión de volar por su cuenta, y a menudo terminaban resfriados. Y luego, por supuesto, estaban los que optaban por jugar sus propios partidos y terminaban con contusiones y fracturas.

Una fuerte explosión resonó en la habitación, por lo que Snape se enderezó, sorprendido. Años de experiencia con estudiantes incompetentes, eran lo único que evitó, que la jarra de aguijones de Billywig se le deslizara entre los dedos y terminara haciéndose añicos en el suelo frío y duro de su laboratorio.

Dejó el frasco rápidamente - hizo un tintineo fuerte cuando el cristal chocó duramente con la madera de la mesa - y lanzó un hechizo de éxtasis en la poción para evitar que explotara también. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden en el laboratorio, se apresuró por el pasillo oscuro, corriendo a través de la sala de estar, hasta estar de pie frente a la puerta de Harry.

La habitación entera estaba oscurecida por un espeso humo verde, que se elevaba hacia fuera y empezaba a condensarse en la sala de estar y la cocina también. Snape agitó su varita y el humo se disipó de inmediato, dejándolo con plena vista de un sorprendido Harry Potter.

Un pequeño caldero – a Snape le complació observar, que era el set de pociones para principiantes, que Harry había recibido para Navidad – estaba colocado delante del niño, a pesar de haber sufrido golpes - muy probablemente por la explosión - y ahora descansaba en su lado, con una poción verde pálido, goteando a lo largo del borde y en el suelo de piedra. Otro movimiento de la varita del profesor de pociones, enderezó el caldero y recogió la poción derramada en ella.

Snape avanzó para arrodillarse al lado del chico.

"Merlín, hijo, ¿qué hiciste?" murmuró, cogiendo los pequeños tarros de ingredientes que rodaron en todas direcciones. "Agua de río Leteo, bayas de muérdago, ramitas de valeriana." Hubo una ligera pausa. "¿Poción de olvido?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio, fijando la mirada en sus manos y evitando deliberadamente Snape. "No se que fue - quiero decir, yo no sé lo que sucedió yo estaba siguiendo el libro y todo.". Hizo un gesto hacia el libro de pociones que estaba abierto en el suelo, no muy lejos, ahora ligeramente teñido de verde por la poción.

Snape metió un dedo en la poción, llevándola hasta cerca de su cara para inspeccionarla. "Agregaste tres ramitas de valeriana en lugar de dos además, has agregado las bayas de muérdago en polvo y tenían que estar en trozos, la poción no está balanceada y bien... Creo que has visto el resultado." Se limpió el dedo en su túnica, mirando a Harry, que seguía mirando con aire de culpabilidad en sus manos. Dudó por un momento, tirando al niño cerca de su lado para tranquilizarlo antes de añadir: "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Voy a ayudarte y podemos usar un caldero real en lugar de esto" - Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el pequeño caldero en frente de ellos -". Esta cosa es adecuada para la poción de un principiante, pero no es suficiente útil, para una poción como esta, creo que podemos usar uno de los míos.". Sintió que su cara, se tensaba en un movimiento incómodo; mientras sus labios se retiraron de los dientes. Estaba sonriendo. Era desconocido y probablemente se parecía más a una mueca que otra cosa, pero él estaba sonriendo por primera vez en años.

Se echó a reír - también por vez primera - y sintió que sonrisa desconocida, se amplio, cuando su hijo, se unió a las risas.

OOoOo

"por las barbas de Merlín, Harry," gritó Snape, llamando a la puerta del dormitorio del niño, antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. El chico gimió y se dio la vuelta, tirando de las mantas gruesas por encima de su cabeza. Snape se acercó y les tiró hacia abajo.

"Niño, levántate, tengo una clase esta mañana y si quieres desayunar antes de ir -. Y me asegure de que lo hagas -. Tienes que estar fuera de la cama en los siguientes quince minutos" Se volvió a salir cuando Harry comenzó a sentarse. "agradecería que tomos una ducha, hijo."

Veinte minutos después, un bien vestido Harry Potter, entró al comedor, Snape estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo El Profeta, mientras el niño se comía su desayuno.

"¿Papá?" dijo una voz vacilante. Snape bajó el periódico para mirar a su hijo.

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"Por lo tanto, durante las clases y esas cosas, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" Estaba mirando a su plato con vergüenza, jugando nerviosamente con sus tortitas que estaban empapadas con la abrumadora cantidad de jarabe que le había arrojado.

"Llévate un libro, niño, si vas a estar aburrido, no voy a estar siempre a tu entera disposición durante el día, sobre todo - como estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta -. Cuando yo estoy dando clases debes esperar; cuidarte a ti mismo. Sin embargo, si así lo deseas, puedes intentar realizar algunas de las pociones que los estudiantes estarán gestando hoy." Y por favor Harry, intenta no explotar nada hoy, agregó mientras regresaba su atención al periódico, gruñendo al leer un artículo, donde se exaltaba la gran labor política de Fudge.

Luego de unos minutos, el hombre le preguntó ansioso; "Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día en el caldero chorreante…?"

El chico hizo una pausa para tragar antes de contestar. "Er..." Él pensó por un momento, antes devolver una firme mirada al profesor de Pociones. "No tomar cualquier cosa que digas en público serio, porque tienes una reputación que mantener."

Snape estaba impresionado, y estaba seguro de que eso se reflejaba en su rostro. "Muy bien, Harry. Sí, no tomes en cuenta, las más... duras... palabras que diga hoy, en serio."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su desayuno una vez más, sin mirar de nuevo hasta que se terminó. Se puso de pie, mirando la bandeja, desaparecer de la mesa. Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que Harry no estuviera muy lejos.

"Asegúrate de estar cerca de mí en los pasillos." Y entonces abrió la puerta y los expuso al mundo exterior, lleno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y el personal.

No era, como si realmente, hubiera tenido que estar tan preocupado por perder al niño, en primer lugar. Debido a su reputación, los estudiantes mantenían su distancia del profesor de pociones, por lo que rápidamente salieron de su camino, dejando una amplia trayectoria en el medio de los pasillos, para que él y Harry pudieran pasar. Sin embargo, la reputación de Snape no hizo nada para impedir que los susurros, surgieran por todas partes.

"¿Has visto a ese chico?"

"¡Ese era Harry Potter!"

"¿Qué estaría haciendo con Snape?"

"¿Crees Snape lo secuestró?"

"Tengo que sentirme mal por Harry, ¿sabes? No puedo imaginar tener que vivir con ese hijo de puta."

Snape, acostumbrado a los susurros y palabras escupidas a su espalda, simplemente siguió caminando, tirando de Harry más cerca de su lado.

Esta era, totalmente la razón, por la que originalmente se había inclinado a dejar a Harry de vuelta en su habitación, mientras él enseñaba. El niño se salvaría de rumores y chismes, por no mencionar el aburrimiento que estaba seguro, habría de imponerse en la mente del niño. Pero, aunque Harry estaba comportándose mucho mejor de lo que había hecho una semana antes, aún no estaba preparado para quedarse solo en los cuartos. No era que Snape no confiara en él - bueno, en realidad si lo era. Harry tenía la extraña habilidad de encontrar problemas donde los problemas no parecen haber acechado antes. Tropezó, se golpeó la cabeza, y había estallado accidentalmente más pociones de las que Snape podía contar. Dejar al niño sin supervisión en sus aposentos por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, seguramente resultaría en un lesionado Harry Potter y la posible destrucción total de su vivienda en el castillo. Y sin embargo, esa opción parecía maravillosa, más comparándola con la visita de Harry a sus clases.

OooOo

Tercer año. De todos los estudiantes de toda la escuela, tenía que empezar con tercer año - el grado en el que la mayoría de las pociones, cuando se alteraban en lo más mínimo, proporcionaban los resultados más devastadores.- Estaban aprendiendo la poción reductora, ya pesar de que habían escrito un ensayo acerca de ella durante el verano, todas las clases de alguna manera encontraron una nueva manera de arruinarla.

"Van a realizar la poción reductora," les anunció Snape arrastrando las palabras, cuando los Gryffindor y Slytherin se sentaron en sus respectivos lados de la sala de clase. "Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Traten de prestar mucha atención, ya que esta tiende a volverse bastante desagradable con el más mínimo error."

Dejó que los niños, empezaran su trabajo en silencio, tomando asiento en su escritorio y de volviendo a ver a Harry, que se había acurrucado en un rincón con un libro de pociones curativas. Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, cubriéndola rápidamente con la mano, para esconderla de los estudiantes que trabajaban a menos de tres metros delante de él. Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a revisar los ensayos, que había asignado antes de las vacaciones, sin embargo, por desgracia, su labor se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de Harry.

Pasó media hora, con Snape ocasionalmente levantando la vista, para comprobar que todo iba bien con la elaboración de las pociones en el aula, a pesar de la charla suave que llenaba el aire. Acababa de regresar al ensayo cuando sintió un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó la suave voz de Harry. La sala quedó en silencio absoluto, ante el sonido de su profesor más temido, siendo llamado de forma tan personal. Nadie se atrevía a reír para romper la tensión incómoda que había llenado el aire. Harry comenzó a temblar un poco, y Snape reconoció los primeros signos de una crisis nerviosa. "yo - Lo siento, señor," le susurró. "Voy a ir - ir a sentarme - de vuelta en la esquina, señor." Él bajó la cabeza baja, comenzando a su vez a caminar penosamente, de vuelta a su lugar en el suelo. Snape le cogió del brazo, muy consciente de las decenas de ojos paralizados en el par.

"Harry," murmuró. "Ven aquí. ¿Estás bien?" El muchacho se volvió hacia él, vacilante, el libro de medio cerrado entre sus manos temblorosas. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" Harry volvió, fijando el libro sobre la oscura madera de la mesa y dejando que se abriera con un ruido sordo.

"Esto", susurró, llevando un dedo tembloroso para señalar algunas líneas de texto en la parte superior de la página. "Antídotos. Aquí dice que los antídotos, sólo funcionan contra la poción que se han preparado para contrarrestar. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tragara un veneno sin tener un antídoto?"

Snape lo miró por un momento. Esa fue posiblemente una de las preguntas más estúpidas que jamás había escuchado, de la boca de Harry, así como cualquier otra. "Uno muere Eso es lo que la mayoría de los venenos tienden a hacer -. Matarte."

"No, quiero decir - que debe haber alguna otra forma de contrarrestar un veneno; Si no, estás muerto. No puede ser -... ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que obtener un antídoto a tiempo? ¿Qué otra cosa iba a funcionar?"

Snape miró a la clase. "Vuelvan al trabajo. Si esas pociones están arruinadas, se encontrarán a prueba en sus queridas mascotas," ladró, lo que desató una oleada de acciones en todo el salón de clases, antes de volverse hacia Harry.

"Excelente, Harry", ha remarcado. Señaló hacia el armario de suministros. "Ahora, hay un pequeña caja con la etiqueta 'bezoares" en el gabinete de allá. ¿Te importaría traerla para mí? "

Harry echó a correr, volviendo con la caja, agarrada firmemente con una mano pálida, sin demorar la entrega al Maestro de Pociones.

"Este es un bezoar; trabaja para contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos, cuando se empujó en la garganta." -contuvo una carcajada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry-. ", Pero la probabilidad de sobrevivir es todavía escasa. Probablemente tendría más suerte para encontrar el antídoto real que tropezar con un bezoar". Sostuvo la piedra arrugada contra la luz, examinando y dando la oportunidad de tomarla a Harry también. "Se encuentran en el estómago de una cabra. No muchas personas se aventuran allí, sin embargo, por lo que siempre vale la pena saber cómo preparar los antídotos de todos modos. Pero sí, éste sería el método alternativo que estás buscando."

"Bueno, eso lo explica, supongo," murmuró Harry, llegando a cerrar el libro y colocando otro en la mesa, delante de Snape, quien lo miró con curiosidad. La Enciclopedia de Pociones. ¿Esto era, lo que Harry escogió para leer en su tiempo libre? No es que el maestro de pociones, de todas las personas, no lo aprobaría.

"filtro de los muertos," Snape leyó en voz alta en la página de Harry estaba señalando. "Sí, hijo, ¿y qué?"

"Suena extraño. Eso no tiene ningún sentido." El chico negó con la cabeza suavemente en un intento de dar sentido a las palabras. "¿Qué es lo que hace?"

Snape colocó el bezoar en la caja, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y recorriendo el aula con la vista, antes de comenzar a hablar. "La poción es esencialmente inofensiva, trabajando como una poción para dormir de muy baja calidad hasta que -" Él levantó una mano, haciendo una pausa dramática"- Hasta que estos dos ingredientes clave se añaden: polvo de raíz de asfódelo y una infusión de ajenjo. Cuando se combinan adecuadamente con la poción, crean una poción para dormir tan fuerte que le da a uno la apariencia de la muerte." Harry lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Por qué estos ingredientes la cambian tanto, si son solo dos?" tartamudeó el chico.

"por que su trabajo es potenciar los efectos," respondió Snape simplemente, sin dejar de notar, que el libro aún estaba abierto sobre la mesa. "¿Algo más?"

"¿Son acónito y Wolfbane lo mismo?" preguntó Harry sin convicción, llegando finalmente a recuperar el libro. Snape cerró en silencio y se lo entregó.

"Sí. ¿Eso es todo?" Harry asintió tímidamente, y Snape mantuvo los ojos fijos en la cara del chico, antes de abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo. El fuerte, bang rotundo y las pequeñas salpicaduras que llenaba el salón de clases, le distrajeron, y se volvió para descubrir que una niña asustada en la parte de atrás, había fundido su caldero, haciendo que la negra sustancia pegajosa contenida en el interior, rezumaba por fuera de la mesa al suelo. "¡arriba, levántate!" gritó Snape. "¡no se paren en los restos!" Nadie se hizo daño pero la niña, que había sido salpicada por la poción, notó como sus ropas, al igual que los zapatos, comenzaron a arder. Ella gemía. "¡Thompson! ¡Acompaña a tu compañera a la enfermería!"

Agitó su varita, desapareciendo fácilmente la poción. Thompson rápidamente, tomó ala chica, que ahora iba llorando fuera del aula.

"la clase a terminado," gruñó Snape entre dientes, frustrado. "entréguenme una botella de la poción y se van."

Para el momento en que el aula estuvo vacía, Snape había adquirido una pequeña colección de pociones. La variedad de diversos colores, cada uno más terrible que el anterior, le mostraron la incompetencia de sus estudiantes. Snape gimió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Mientras sentía a Harry acercándose a su lado.

"Ahora sabes por qué llamo a mi trabajo, lamentable."

Harry se rió, acurrucándose en el regazo de su padre, antes de la llegada de la siguiente clase.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Glimpses – Capítulo 20

"¿Profesor?"

Snape suspiró al oír la pequeña voz detrás de él. Su cabeza se levantó de donde había estado enterrada, entre sus manos manchadas de poción y se volvió.

"Harry," saludó, todavía un poco sorprendido. "¿Por qué me llamas… -?"

Pero fue interrumpido por su hijo adoptivo.

"Sólo practico", comentó Harry, sonriendo descaradamente y pasando a ocupar el asiento al lado de su padre en la mesa. Permitió que el hombre le sirviera una taza de té humeante, que acercó a su rostro. El vapor flotaba perezosamente, calentándole la barbilla puntiaguda.

Snape lanzó un hechizo rápido, para comprobar la hora, cuando el desayuno apareció sobre la mesa. Él contuvo el aliento entre dientes, observando los mullidos huevos revueltos, tocino crujiente y tostadas con mantequilla caliente con una fría mirada de cálculo.

"Es sólo después de las nueve. Todavía tienes varias horas hasta que salga el tren, hijo. Por todos los medios, abstente de llamarme" profesor "hasta entonces." Se sirvió la comida delante de él. "Me hace sentir viejo", añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

En realidad, el Maestro de Pociones estaba muy estresado. Nunca había tenido la experiencia de enviar a un niño fuera de Hogwarts antes, y aunque estaría en la escuela todo el tiempo, se sentía como si estuviera dejando a una pieza muy importante de su vida, ir sin protección suficiente.

"¿Papá? ¿Cómo iremos a la estación?" Preguntó Harry, llenándose la boca llena de tocino. "No podemos ir por Flu, ¿verdad?"

"Sin duda alguna no podemos. Vamos a aparecernos, que es otro medio de transporte en el mundo mágico."

"Aparición?" preguntó el muchacho, con la boca llena de comida"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es la manera más eficaz y más rápida de viajar. Uno desaparece de un lugar y vuelve a aparecer en otro. Al igual que la idea Muggle de la tele transportación, creo," Snape informó en voz baja. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de comer.

"Mi baúl está junto a la puerta, para cuando nos vayamos."

Snape simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mirando distraídamente su plato, con la mente en otras cosas.

OOoOo

"Agárrate con fuerza a mi brazo, Harry," le indicó Snape, reduciendo el baúl de Harry y colocándolo en el bolsillo de su túnica. El niño se aferró a su mano, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo. "Esto puede ser incómodo. Por favor, no vomites." El tono de súplica en su voz, transmitió que la solicitud estaba lejos de ser una broma.

Harry vio a su padre, dar un paso hacia adelante y trató de hacer lo mismo, sólo para descubrir que el suelo de piedra, ya no estaba bajo sus pies. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo exprimido por todos los lados, incapaz de gritar, incapaz de moverse, menos de intentar escapar. Todo su cuerpo se estaba estirando más allá de sus proporciones normales. Snape le había pedido que no vomitara, pero en este caso, no creía que iba a ser capaz de controlarlo.

Aterrizaron en tierra firme, en un callejón, y Harry se inclinó, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar. Sintió cuando su padre colocó un vial de vidrio, en su mano sudada.

"Por favor, bébela" dijo la voz de Snape. "Va a ayudarte."

Harry rápidamente la tomó, se estremeció por el mal sabor, temblando ligeramente. El líquido corrió a través de su cuerpo, borrando rápidamente toda pizca de náuseas de su sistema. Se enderezó, dando a su padre con una sonrisa temblorosa.

"¿Vamos?" Snape hizo un gesto hacia la calle, en la que Harry, podía ver la entrada de la estación de Kings Cross. Él tomó la mano de su padre con fuerza mientras se abrían camino por el callejón y en la estación llena de gente.

"Hay tantas personas," murmuró Harry, con la cabeza girando en todas direcciones; trotó para alcanzar a Snape, que se apresuraba hacia el pasillo, deteniéndose finalmente entre las plataformas 9 y 10. "¿No dicen el boleto que debemos ir a la Plataforma 9 ¾?"

Snape le hizo callar con suavidad, y lo llevó hacia adelante. Harry observó con interés cómo su padre se trasladó al presionar una mano pálida contra la barrera de ladrillos, para caer a través de ella. Harry caminó con él, y de repente se encontró en un mundo completamente diferente.

Las personas se reunían en grupos a lo largo de la plataforma. Harry vio búhos y gatos corriendo por todas partes, y miró hacia abajo a su propia lechuza - Hedgwig - cuya jaula se llevaba con fuerza en la mano derecha. Algunos niños ya estaban vestidos con sus túnicas negras, mientras que los padres estaban vestidos en colores brillantes como escarlatas y azules. Harry se colocó más cerca de Snape con la aprehensión, dejándose tirar adelante otra vez.

Snape le siguió al tren, iniciando la búsqueda de un compartimiento abierto para poder acomodarse. Regresó el baúl a su tamaño normal y lo subió por encima de sus cabezas, antes de tomar asiento frente a Harry.

Harry rompió el silencio incómodo en primer lugar, dejando salir las inseguridades que habían estado girando alrededor de su cabeza, conforme se acercaba el gran día.

"No creo que pueda hacer esto", susurró en voz baja, mirando a la alfombra bajo sus pies. Snape no respondió durante unos minutos, y Harry levantó la vista, encontrándose aún más incierto que nunca. Captó una mirada extraña salir de los ojos de su padre, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo rápidamente.

"Harry". La voz del hombre era suave y tranquilizadora. Agitó su varita y las persianas se cerraron, bloqueándolos de las miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes, tanto en los pasillos como en la plataforma. "Vas a estar bien. Estaré contigo tan pronto como llegues a la escuela, y recuerda que cuando estés allí, siempre serás bienvenido en mi habitación. Tu habitación siempre estará libre." Hizo una pausa para sonreír por un momento. "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo solo, en el viaje en tren? Harás nuevos amigos, estoy seguro."

Las palabras cayeron pesadas en el corazón de Harry. Pero sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, le preguntó: "¿Vas a estar ahí para mí?" Snape asintió, y Harry se movió para abrazarlo, deslizándose fácilmente en el regazo del hombre mayor.

"¿crees que vas a ser capaz de manejarlo?" Hubo un atisbo de emoción en la voz de Snape, mientras envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor del chico.

"Si, creo que puedo," susurró Harry en el traje negro de Snape, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Snape le alzó suavemente, poniéndolo en el asiento. Metió la mano en los bolsillos y le presentó a Harry un puñado de galeones de oro.

"es dinero para golosinas," murmuró el hombre. "Trata de abstenerte de comer hasta caer enfermo."

Harry cogió el dinero con gratitud, sonriendo a su padre. "Gracias, papá. Nos vemos pronto"

Snape asintió, y Harry le abrazó por una última vez, antes de que su padre se fuera rápidamente.

OOoOo

Snape se sentó en la mesa principal, comiendo en un hosco silencio. Él era normalmente silencioso en las comidas durante el año escolar, pero esto era diferente. Se había vuelto a su derecha para hablar con Harry y asegurarse de que estaba comiendo, sólo para descubrir que el muchacho no estaba allí. Más bien, su lugar fue tomado por un torpe y tartamudo profesor Quirrell, cuyo turbante púrpura olía sospechosamente a ajo, y Snape fue encontrar que echaba mucho de menos a su hijo en las ocho horas desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Él levantó la vista cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, con entusiasmo en busca de Harry. Quería saber si tenía el chocolate untado en la cara, si es que había hecho nuevos amigos, si él se veía feliz. ¿Era esto lo que se siente al ser un orgulloso - aunque preocupado - padre?

Suspiró, con una pequeña cantidad de satisfacción, cuando notó que Harry no tenía chocolate en su cara, y estaba rodeado de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño espeso, un chico pelirrojo que sólo podría ser el más reciente Weasley en asistir a la escuela y por Draco Malfoy. Snape se sorprendió al ver a Draco en el grupo, pero observó divertido, la distancia, que el niño intentaba poner entre él y el chico Weasley.

Los ojos de Harry estaban buscando la mesa principal, y finalmente cayeron sobre él. Su rostro se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa, aunque sus ojos delataban un pequeño fragmento de la aprehensión que sentía hacia la clasificación. Snape miró al niño con una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los nombres y Snape vio como su hijo se ponía cada vez más y más incómodo. Ansiaba hacer desaparecer todas las preocupaciones del niño, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

"¡Potter, Harry!" resonó a través del gran salón, y el ruido brotó por todas partes. Snape no pudo ocultar su mueca en reacción.

Harry corrió y se sentó en el taburete, mirando hacia la chica de pelo enmarañado - Hermione Granger - que había sido ordenada en Gryffindor, y Draco, que había sido seleccionado en Slytherin en cuanto el sombrero había entrado en contacto con su cabeza.

El ala del sombrero le caía sobre los ojos, cubriéndole los lentes por completo. Se veía tan ridículo que Snape tuvo que tomar un sorbo de té para ahogar su risa.

Susurros apagados resonaban por toda la habitación cuando el sombrero se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" preguntó alguien de la casa de Ravenclaw.

De repente, la boca del sombrero seleccionador se abrió de golpe, e hizo su tan esperado anuncio.

"¡Slytherin!"

El Gran Salón - en su vasta totalidad - cayó completamente en silencio por la decisión. Las palabras cayeron planas. Sentencias fueron cortadas. Conversaciones enteras fueron abandonadas, toda apariencia de interés en otros temas se perdió.

Harry tímidamente se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, mirando con ansiedad alrededor de la sala en medio del silencio. Saltó torpemente fuera del taburete, con sus pies arrastrándose contra el suelo de piedra. Se quedó allí por unos momentos, sin saber que hacer.

Snape, tan sorprendido como los estudiantes, dirigió una mirada de sorpresa hacia el asiento del director. Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo en su expresión sugería que habría una larga discusión sobre el tema más tarde esa noche.

Snape miró a Harry, que seguía de pie, frente al silencioso salón, sus ojos buscando frenéticamente arriba y abajo la mesa de la casa Slytherin. Los ojos verdes se clavaron con un poco de sorpresa en los grises de Draco.

El chico de cabello platino se levantó repentinamente, dejando escapar un fuerte grito. El tenso silencio se hizo añicos como el cristal. Sonido estalló por todas partes, bombardeando los oídos de Snape, cuando Harry, ansiosamente, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Draco, quien le sonrió cálidamente.

Snape hizo una nota mental para dar las gracias al niño y enviar una carta para contárselo a Lucius más tarde esa noche.

Harry Potter en Slytherin. Bueno. Eso nadie lo esperaba.

OOoOo

"¿Está seguro de que esto está bien, papá? Todo el mundo parecía realmente sorprendido", preguntó Harry, con la aprehensión enmascarada en sus ojos.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante de donde él estaba sentado en el sillón, colocando el grueso libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de café.

"Harry, todo está perfectamente bien. Sólo fue un poco de un inesperado," aseguró Snape al muchacho. "Slytherin... no tiene la mejor reputación a veces, y nadie esperaba que te ordenaran allí." Harry miró como si estuviera a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero se detuvo cuando Snape añadió: "Pero ¿supongo que sabes lo que esto significa?"

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó con cautela.

"Yo soy tu Jefe de Casa, y por lo tanto puede castigarte como yo quiera." Snape hizo hincapié en su punto, antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar una risa maníaca falsa.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con miedo fingido, antes de dejar escapar un bufido de diversión. Snape hizo lo mismo, riéndose también, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico, mientras se movía hacia delante para tirar de él en un abrazo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, susurrando con incertidumbre, "¿No importa lo que piense la gente?"

Para nada, nadie que de verdad te aprecie, pensara mal de ti, todos vamos a apoyarte.  
Harry se rió, y Snape le acercó más, apretando sus brazos alrededor del niño.

"Te amo, papá", murmuró el muchacho en la capa de Snape.

"Yo también te amo, Harry. Nadie te puede llevar lejos de mí."


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola chicas! Nuestra historia llegó a su fin pero no se preocupen, la autora original esta trabajando en una secuela, y yo empezaré a traducirla lo antes posible; solo quiero que sepan que fue un privilegio contar con lectoras tan fieles, y me alegra que les haya gustado mi trabajo.

Mi más profundo y sincero agradecimiento para:

Shirmione Malfoy, lisicarmela, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Alba marina, hakuchan1, NightmareRebel, Princesa Vampirica, pax399, sailor mercuri o neptune, susigabi, Princes-Slash, Brenssy, narusempai, HikariSatsuko, Aoko45. Y para todas las personas, que con sus comentarios me mostraron su apoyo; su motivación fue lo que me impulsó a escribir, y espero que puedan acompañarme en mis próximos proyectos. Bendiciones.


End file.
